Exchanges
by Clariz
Summary: After the night at the Chesapeake, once the publicity brouhaha dies down, Clarice, still on suspension, decides it’s time to put her life in order. A saga of romance, violence and some sexual connotations on the later chapters. COMPLETED.
1. Default Chapter

_The Characters belong to T. Harris. I own nothing. All other disclaimers apply. _

*********************************************** 

**_Exchanges I _**

**_Dialogue _**

She was alternately cold and clammy, then hot and sweaty. During the last few days she had made a serious effort to avoid alcohol in an attempt to make a sober decision concerning her future. 

She was at a crossroad and had to put her life in order. This was '_IT'_—the end of the road—no more avoidance of the issue like the temptation of open windows high on skyscrapers.

"Are you actually going to face your feelings and make a decision, Clarice?" said the ever present, familiar voice in her head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she yelled into the empty room. "Can't you for once let me take ownership of my own fate without your input?  Don't you want us to get out of this pitiful state of events and have a go at it?"

"Us?" the voice in her head interjected with suppressed sarcasm.

"I just hope the 'go' is in the right direction, Clarice."

"You mean _your_ direction. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she yelled again.

This time, her head felt empty as an amphitheater—the stillness was deafening. She had the eerie feeling that her thoughts would echo as they bounced against the walls of the chambers he'd vacated.

"I love him." She whispered just to hear the words spoken, testing them, one by one, to see how they felt—how they weighed on the edges of her consciousness—as they tried to penetrate and survive the onslaught of her guilt, which lurked insidiously under the guise of job, loyalty, and duty.

Her ever-present guilt for loving him made her feel deserving of the shabby treatment she'd received from the FBI.  They'd shunned her because in some unperceivable way, her secret was evident and they despised her for it. 

"So," she said, in a sudden revelation, "Maybe I despise _myself for it. Maybe I feel __tainted for the unspeakable crime of loving him; as if I wore a scarlet letter carved on my forehead— a pennant of shame.  __I am the one who feels I have to make apologies for my feelings and invite castigation for them."_

"One step in the right direction! Bravo, Clarice," said his voice. "Do you intend to take several leaps back and flagellate yourself to compensate for such earthshaking revelation?"

"Tell me, do you simultaneously feel exhilaration and horror as you face the truth, Clarice?"

"Dr Lecter, maybe if you get out of my head, I'll have an opportunity to discuss this with myself privately, at my own pace."

"Discuss it with _yourself_?" his voice asked, in a neutral tone.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to be the nut in this fruit basket, Clarice."

"You would" she muttered under her breath, and added, "Well; a good basket should offer more than one kind of nut. Not that I'm trying to jump on the band wagon, mind you, but the very fact that I'm contemplating this issue in this manner says something about my eligibility for nut status."

"I need some privacy."

"Understood" said the Good Doctor as he vacated the premises.

Clarice tried to focus again. His interference was distracting and she wondered if he did it on purpose to tie her up in conflict so he could then come to the rescue. _Lecter to the rescue_. She chuckled.

She was quiet for a while as she surveyed the confines of her thoughts.

"Are you ashamed of your love for him? Do you feel guilty and undeserving?" she asked herself.

"It's hard to tell. Maybe both. Not embarrassed, per se.  Personally, I'm proud he chose me."

"Embarrassed to have to _explain_ my love for him? Is it possible?"

"The conflict of interest, however, is what's tearing me apart—the fact that he's a convicted murderer and I'm sworn to bring him to justice."

"Maybe you should focus less on the conflict of interest issue and more on what he _is_," said her inner voice.

"Ah!" she responded to herself with force. "What he is to me is not necessarily what he is to others. What he **_is_**, is very much in the eye of the beholder."

"Curiously, there seem to be two groups of beholders. _Me— and the rest of the world."_

"I know what he is and I'm at peace with that. It's what he's done that bears weight. One can't very well undo the past but there will have to be boundaries—for both of us."

"Hannibal Lecter will respect boundaries?" She chuckled at the very thought. 

"Why not? He's a man of honor." 

"I really don't want to change what he is, but we must put what he's done behind us."

"_Us_, Clarice?" He couldn't stay silent, this monster of hers.

"Let me go on, please, I'm getting somewhere here," she said in a quiet attempt to temporarily still his voice.

"What other man would risk his freedom _and his life just to catch a glimpse of _me_?" she asked herself._

"Nobody in his right mind, I suppose," was her immediate reply.

She probably knew all along what the outcome would be... she might have even known from the very beginning. It was just difficult to accept. 

Now that she accepted herself, she hoped it was not too late.

She got up to retrieve a pad of paper and a pencil. She didn't feel it was safe to post a message to AA Aaron any longer, so she tried to be creative and succinct.

After several attempts, the right message presented itself.

_AAA A Gourmet, MD_

_Can we talk?_

_I realize we share many stars_

_Love,_

_Mary the lamb keeper _

She posted her message in the national edition of the Times, The International Herald-Tribune and the China Mail 

The next day she sent her letter of resignation to the FBI, so sure was she of her decision to change the course of her life

She was exhausted, but believed she had faced her inner fears and found some kind of order—she just wished she could sleep until it was all resolved. 

Two weeks later, she got her answer, just as she was beginning to wonder if it was indeed too late and had begun hitting the bottle again. 

It was addressed to:

_Mary the lamb keeper_

_We may. Will be in touch._

_Be prepared._

_Yours, _

_AAA A Gourmet, MD_

************************************************************************

That's it for now, folks. Comments will be appreciated, let me know if I should continue

Clariz


	2. Monolog

As we know I owe nothing, all the characters belong to T. Harris, I just borrow them for fun and no profit

_OK, first I want to thanks all of the wonderful folks who encouraged me to go on. You have been incredibly inspiring. And I could never thank you enough._

_ Here is Chapter II: Monolog. Now new and improved thanks to Green Jewel's generous help and coaching. I hope you like it._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Exchanges II_**

**_Monolog_**

Hannibal Lecter, perusing his daily periodical, read the ad, took a deep breath, and leaned his head against the headrest of the overstuffed chair. The newspaper forgotten on his lap, he experienced one of those rare moments of complete peace.

Eyes closed, he stepped lightly into his Memory Palace. He hoped he would need to build a new section, a whole new wing where he would keep the memories he'd gather from now on, the memories of what he hoped will be their life together, starting from this message that he had feared he'd never receive.

He entered the Starling Room, where he kept all things Clarice from the very start.

There she was, as he first saw her in the dungeon; respectful and polite, the pure honesty emanating from her hit him like an unexpected spring breeze in the staleness of the dungeon.

"I wished then I was a different man," he said, remembering, "free to reach out for that soul, the likes of which I did not think existed."

"Instead, all I could do was strike her with bold, cutting observations about herself, daring her to fly away so I would never again be faced with a purity that would be forever beyond my reach".

"Not that I make excuses for myself or my actions. We are what we are," he further reflected.

He did not want to be overwhelmed by the memories of those early days. He had many things to do and he needed a clear mind.

With one last look at her face, he departed the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On his way out, he decided to pay a short visit to the rooms of his early childhood. Here he visited his beloved grandmother, a formidable woman, small and thin, with a straight back, piercing eyes and a dark complexion. Her influence during his childhood had left her mark on him forever. He remembered her, gentle and kind, reading storybooks and coaxing him to read them himself, which he proudly managed at age three and a half, his tiny index finger following the words as he voiced them.

His grandmother had been intensely feared by the servants, suspecting she possessed supernatural powers. They often talked about it in private, whole they glanced about furtively and crossed themselves repeatedly after every sentence.

"Always embrace your true nature, Hannibal," she used to tell him.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter had been an intense child; he felt deep love for his parents and grandmother and an unconditional devotion for his sister Mischa. When, during his sixth year, they were violently taken from him, he felt incredible pain, then guilt for surviving them, then rage, and then _nothing_—the place inside him, once occupied by his feeling was blank—only emptiness_. _ From then on he found himself unable to feel anything more than a compelling curiosity and a sincere wish to _feel_ again_._

Through the years, he tried many things, including debauchery and murder but felt _nothing _but the emptiness. Then, when he thought he was finished with the world; Clarice came to the dungeon—to _him_— her magnificent soul radiating thru those huge eyes, reflecting no guile. At their first encounter, he was transfixed; he found emotions inside him he thought were gone forever.

The rest was history.

She became his goal, the crock of gold at the end of his rainbow—his key to healing, redemption, and rebirth.

He left the Memory Palace a hopeful man. There was much to be done.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There were plans to be made, preparations to refine.

Planning and preparing was one of Hannibal Lecter's favorite pastimes.

He stood up, folded the newspaper, and made some curious but graceful dance steps, which seen by a stranger would have appeared improbable and appalling. 

"Okey dokey," he mused, rubbing his hands as he began to organize a plan.

His first impulse was to go to Baltimore to get her, but he knew it would work in his favor if they met abroad instead—on neutral ground where it would be easier to make a fresh start.

He wanted a new beautiful setting, a house in Switzerland, in Lugano, by the lake, perhaps, with all the proper furnishings and amenities—a secluded villa, where they could talk, become reacquainted, add new dimensions to their bonds. 

Dr Hannibal Lecter was exhilarated.

He was also a little concerned, which was something he was not used to dealing with. 

As is widely known, gods and monsters that walk this earth don't have the concerns of common mortals, and he was ill at ease attempting to identify the cause of his own foreboding. 

"Failure at this point is out of the question," he reflected, "not now when we have come so far."

"I'm not worried. What concerns could I have now?"

"Plenty," answered his inner voice, "there is plenty to be concerned with. When was the last time you shared your living quarters with someone?"

"At the dungeon?"

"NO!" Snapped his inner self, "think again."

"I don't remember," he said evasively. He paused, then added tentatively, 

"Never."

He grimaced; after all, this was supposed to be his day of triumph. Who was this idiot raining on his parade, anyway?

"Hannibal Lecter," he said impatiently to himself, "there are complicated issues that come to light when two people live together...."

"This woman knows me like no other living person ever has," he defended. "From the very beginning she saw the man inside the beast, the sanity behind the madness."

"She knows what I'm capable of. I made sure to provide her with a live demonstration when I opened Paul Krendler's skull and served his brains for dinner. What could have been more explicit?

"Still, somewhere in the back of her mind—as in the forefront of mine—we both knew from the start that we were linked together for eternity."

He shrugged,

"It was only a matter of time for her to come to terms with her feelings. There is no place to hide from them, for either of us."

"Enough talk of her right now, Hannibal, let's talk about _you_," said his inner self, playing devil's advocate.

"_You_ are the one balancing on a high wire; without a net".

"Are you, Hannibal Lecter, prepared to give up your life of independent solitude and share it with another human being." he questioned himself firmly. 

"No." he answered quietly, "not with another one. Just with this one."

"I would make allowances to share my life with _this one, only_." He was definite now.

"This one who didn't fear the beast and had the temerity to look below the surface to discover a kinship with the man inside."

"Yes!" he asserted, "this unique soul, whose uncompromising honesty makes her a misfit in a conventionally corrupt society—my soul mate, if ever there was one."

The inner voice was not about to let him off the hook—not just yet.

"What if things don't go as planned? What if you don't quite function as a couple?" The devil's advocate within made a last attempt to quantify him.

"Then she'll have to go" he responded quietly.

"How, Hannibal, just how would she go?" queried the voice, whose task it was to neatly iron the wrinkles out.

Hannibal Lecter chuckled, which was, at best, a semi-frightening sight.

"By plane, train or automobile," he answered simply

At that, the inner voice was silenced.

He had come full circle. All that remained was to bring her in. 

He thought of Barney Jackson. 

The first move was to respond to her communique.

Dr Lecter placed an ad in the national edition of the Times, the International Herald Tribune and the China Mail...

_Mary the lamb keeper:_

_We may. Will be in touch._

_Be prepared._

_Yours, _

_AAA A Gourmet, MD_

He then sat down and began a letter to his old friend.

**********************************************

I hope you like, so far. Please send me some feedback.

C 


	3. Barney

_This is a short chapter. But I figured I'll upload it so, I can get past it.  
Once again I want to thank Ducki, Holly Graham, DrandMrsLecter, Marcus Aurelius, Gruber, Steel, Shifter, Saavik, Hanniballover1181, Deoceres, LadyOfTruths, wolf, and all of you who kindly encouraged me to go on.  
_  
**********************************************************************  
**_Exchanges III   
Barney   
_**  
The box contained two packages. One addressed to Barney Matthews, the other, wrapped in plain brown paper, had no markings.  
Two envelopes were attached to Barney's package, one atop the other.  
The top envelope contained a simple note that could be viewed publicly without compromising Barney in the least.  
Written in the copperplate that was Hannibal Lecter's trademark, it read 

_Dear Barney,   
During our conversations at the dungeon, you expressed interest in some of my books  
Please accept these two as a token of my appreciation for your courtesy and unfailing professionalism.   
Sincerely,   
  
Hannibal Lecter, MD   
_  
The box contained two nicely bound books, one was Dante's Divine Comedy, the other The Meditations by Marcus Aurelius, both dated and signed by Hannibal Lecter, MD.  
The other envelope contained a more private letter asking Barney to deliver the second package to their "lovely common acquaintance" from the old days at the dungeon. Who, the Dr. seem to remember, Barney called "the G". 

He went on to add that he would be eternally grateful if Barney would help the said friend should she be in need of further assistance.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Barney Matthews was a decent man. Dr Lecter had been the most influential element in life.   
  
The Dr had mentored him, motivating his interest to pursue further studies. Had opened his eyes to Art and Literature. Coached him and helped him make choices that lead to additional degrees, which Barney would have considered beyond him without the Dr.'s constant guidance and encouragement.   
He had not expected to hear directly from Hannibal Lecter again. And sorely missed the intellectual stimulation he derived from their late night conversations.   
  
Where others would have felt dismayed at being contacted by the Dr., Barney felt simultaneously honored and flattered, though, somehow slightly concerned at the possible legal ramifications, should the FBI find he had withheld information and possible leads.   
One thing was for sure; Barney would not turn any of the contents of the packages over to the FBI.   
He knew that Dr. Lecter wouldn't expect otherwise, and was pleased to see that his integrity was still remembered after all these years.  
  
Somehow he was not surprised by the Dr's request, in fact, the whole concept of the two ending up together had a nice ring to it. However improbably it might appear to those who never saw their interactions at the dungeon.   
"After all" he said to himself, smiling, "these two seemed to balance each other perfectly, in an odd sort of way. This is not altogether unexpected".   
The thought actually keep a smile plastered on his face for the rest of the day. 

  
He went to his desk where he kept a card with Clarice Starling's office and home phone numbers.   
After a few minutes, he disregarded what he considered his incipient paranoia regarding the FBI, and dialed Starling's number.   
  
Barney Matthews was a very decent man, indeed.   
  
*****************************************************************   
As always, I really "need you" to tell me whether is worth to go on or "what"?  
Clariz


	4. Call from an Old Friend

_The Characters belong to T. Harris. All other disclaimer apply._

_To the kind reviewers of Chapter 3_

_Ducki, Saavik, Cstarling, Guber, Shifter, Marcus Aurelius, Christina, Shattered and Riva Knight._

_Thanks Again for your support_

** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Exchanges IV**

**A Call from and Old Friend**

The phone woke up Barney at 6AM.

"Good morning Barney" said the unforgettable voice.

"Dr. Lecter?" he was suddenly wide-awake.

"Barney, is a pleasure to hear your voice again" the Dr. went on undisturbed "it brings back many fond memories and reminds me how much I miss our conversations, even when I can't say I miss those particular surroundings". 

His chuckle, after the last comment, would have easily curdled the blood of most. Barney, just smiled at the memory

"I miss them too, Dr. Lecter" he said, his voice thick with remembrance. 

"Have you contacted our friend yet, Barney?" There was a barely disguised urgency in the Dr's voice.

"I apologize for my persistence, but I am looking forwards to the outcome of these arrangements"

"Last night" said Barney, "I called her last night. It was late, I'm going to bring the package to her house at eight o'clock this morning".

"How did she sound, Barney?" His voice remained controlled, but the depth of his interest was unmistakable "What did she say, when you told her the reason for your call?" 

Barney was surprised at his uncharacteristic display of uncertainty.

"When she answered the phone she sounded like her usual, controlled self, but when I explained the reason for my call, she became, well …" Barney paused, trying to find the right word "_chirpy_, she suddenly sounded _girlish"_.

"She actually said, she couldn't wait to get the package"

It was true, and Barney repressed an affectionate smile contemplating how the two seemed to behave equally out of character.

"Thank you, Barney" said the Dr. sounding pleased.

"I do hope we have a chance to meet again in the future, Barney. I know I would enjoy resuming our chats in a more comfortable setting this time." 

"I would like that, Dr." responded Barney, accepting an invitation most men would have recoiled from in terror. "I would like that very much indeed, I often wished we could have such a meeting"

"And so we shall, Barney. I will see to it that we do," said the Dr. firmly.

Then he added

"I wont keep you now, thanks again for your help"

He was gone. Leaving Barney to remember and to ponder about the nature of cannibalism, the vague definitions of sanity, the multiple ways to categorize absurdity and the power of love.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clarice had been waiting with anticipation the arrival of her visitor. When the doorbell rang, she jumped from her chair, walked eagerly to the door and peeked out. Barney Jackson was standing outside the door, carrying a medium size package wrapped in plain brown paper.

He displayed his proverbial wide friendly smile and calm, relaxed stance

Clarice opened the door grinning ebulliently.

"Hello Barney" she greeted, almost chirping "please come in".

She closed the door after Barney and turned to face him

He couldn't help to notice she was animated and full of energy, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She looked younger and seemed as if she had shed the outer shell of reserve that had enclosed her Special Agent persona revealing a relaxed, eager young woman.

The change was becoming.

"Please make yourself comfortable" she said, gesturing invitingly towards one of the overstuffed chair.

"Can I offer you tea, coffee, maybe some breakfast?"

She was trying to offer a warm welcome while tuning down her eagerness to open the package.

The effort was touching. Barney appreciated it and his smile widened further.

"No, thank you, Agent Starling, I won't stay long"

"Like I mentioned on the phone" he continued, extending the package towards Starling, "Our common friend sent this package for you".

Clarice took the package and with both hands, and hugged it against her body, crossing both arms over it.

She smiled at him 

"Thank you Barney", she said warmly, "this is extremely kind of you". 

He sat in one of the chairs facing her.

"I still miss him Starling," he said evoking the days in the dungeon "Intellectually, he was an inspiration".

"Have you spoken to him Barney?" She sounded hopeful

"Yes", he responded slowly, "He called me this morning. Wanted to make sure I had reached you" he paused, and then added, "he sounded eager"

She smiled then, her eyes moist.

"He saved my life, you know?" She went on as if talking to herself "he could have left me to the pigs".

"Fat chance", muttered Barney. She gave him a curious look.

"Fat chance?" She repeated, as if urging him to explain 

"Dr Lecter was smitten with you from the start, Starling. He was intrigued by your frankness and fascinated by your mind and your courage. Yes indeed! From the first time".

"He enjoyed talking about you, he seemed to perceive you as a fair match to his intellect and respected you for that. Never, in all the years I was there did he talk to another the way he talked to you."

"I should know", he concluded, "I was there".

Inside her head, she heard his voice in Memphis...."_people will say we are in love_".

Barney went on. 

"When you asked me for his drawings saying you will take them to him in Memphis, well...I thought you might have _some kind_ of feelings for him" his tone was relaxed and yet hesitant.

"I'm not sure just what kind of feelings I was hoping for"

He rubbed his face with his left hand, as if to remove his expression of bewilderment.

"I just don't know what I expected, I suppose I'm a hopeless romantic."

He smiled apologetically, feeling perhaps that he had said more than he should.

She came to the rescue with a confession of her own

"It took me more than 8 years to get to the bottom of it, Barney, but it seems as if I'm getting there"

"I submitted my resignation to the FBI a week or so ago", she declared .

Barney nodded, he wanted to leave her to herself so she could open the package.

"I'm going to leave now," he said, getting up

"I promised Dr. Lecter that I would assist you in anything you need. Please, Starling, don't hesitate to ask".

She walked him to the door, held both of his hands and thanked him for his help. Then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Without a word, she turned around and got back in the house.

She couldn't wait to open this package that contained the beginning of her future. Her fist step towards a new life; it felt both frightening and exhilarating. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Please comment. I need your comments to motivate me. Truly._

_Let me know if I should continue._

_Thanks for reading. _

_Clariz_


	5. Following the Script

_My thanks to LoT, Ducki, Melanie-Anne, Guber, Marcus Aurelius, DevilsQt, Shifter, Princess Bemidia, Deoceres, Wolf, Cristina, Cyranothe2nd, Saavik and Shell for your kind reviews of chapter IV and to all of you who offered your comments on previous chapters. _

Before we go on, I want to remind the readers that the events on this fiction take place before the unfortunate events of   9/11/01, when Airport Security was not as thorough as it is today. Nor was the scrutiny separating, transit, connecting and terminating passengers [specially for passengers holding visas to the countries they transited or those who didn't require visas]. Also, back in "those day", unticketed, passengers and "meeters and greeters" were all allowed to enter most terminals unchallenged after going thru the security checkpoints_. _

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**Exchanges V**

**Following the script**

Clarice sat down and opened the package. Inside was a neat little box with a lot of cash [maybe 4 thousand dollars or so], a credit card and 2 airline tickets all issued to a Kay Miller, a passport with her picture, as a blond, under the name of Kay Miller from Memphis [she smiled] age 33, married. The passport was complete with some visas.  There was a nice pair of cashmere pant, a matching top and cardigan, a few silk scarves, a wedding band, hair coloring, a pair of glasses with clear lenses, a wig that matched Clarice's hair exactly, and also a blond wig, a cell phone, a set of car keys and an array of other items. 

He had thought of everything.

Clarice was mystified by his extensive attention to every conceivable detail.

"Just like him" she thought

There was also a lengthy and detailed set of instructions and a letter. 

Very slowly, she opened the letter.

_Dear Clarice,_

_I am pleased to see that you are managing to emerge from under the deceiving influence of the ungrateful masters you served._

_Is possible that together we'll silence those lambs of yours and achieve the peace of mind that has eluded you for so long._

_All details have been arranged to guarantee your safe arrival._

_Please follow the enclosed instructions meticulously. Trust me, I am a practiced runner._

_Yours, as always_

_H_

She felt her eyes fill with tears but didn't want to cry. 

She checked the numbers stored in the cellular phone.

She found the toll free number for Singapore Airline, American Airlines, Delta Airlines, Swissair and Lufthansa. There was a number listed under Escofier, she figured who _that_ was.

She read the instruction sheets several more times. If she didn't know him better, she would have been impressed at his thoroughness, but from Hannibal Lecter, such attention to details was to be expected.

After a few minutes, she picked up her own phone and made reservations for Clarice Starling to fly the following evening from Washington National Airport to Singapore via JFK and Frankfurt.

She would to fly on American Eagle to JFK and connect with Singapore Airlines to Singapore with a stopover at Frankfurt. She gave her own credit card number to the reservations agent who issued an electronic ticket with an open return. She will claim it at Washington National (Reagan) Airport before departure.

She then placed a call to Swissair from the cell phone he sent her, and made a separate reservation for Kay Miller, to fly from Frankfurt to Zurich one and half hour after her the arrival in Frankfurt, charged it to the credit card provided by the Dr., again asked for an electronic ticket with an open return.

For the rest of the trip all she had to do was continue to follow the Dr's instructions. This was _fun._

Curiously, that night the lambs were silent.

                           ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the morning, as instructed, she went out to the all night supermarket and from the parking lot, called Barney on the cell phone provided by Dr. Lecter.

The call was short and to the point. She just asked him to meet her that night at Washington National Airport.

Barney agreed.

She then went for a manicure and pedicure. That done, Clarice went home and dyed her hair blond with the hair coloring the Dr sent her. She supposed it would take time to get used to it, but for the time being it was fine.

A little before Noon, as stated in the instructions she received a package from Louis Vuitton, NY.

It contained a large classic, soft-sided Louis Vuitton carry-on bag with the standard handle and detachable shoulder strap.

In it, Clarice packed her cashmere pants and matching top and cardigan, 2 sets of underwear, a pair of comfortable slip on shoes, scarves and the rest of the articles itemized on the list. In addition, she packed the few items she wanted to keep from her past life. Which wasn't much.

She then packed a suitcase with the variety of items that one packs for a vacation, items that could be easily identified as belonging to Clarice Starling. 

This suitcase, she knew she would never see again.

By 3:00 PM, she left for the airport. The wig of her natural hair color and style covered her new blond hair and she was wearing and nondescript outfit. 

She parked her car in the economy long term parking, and headed to the American Airlines ticket counter. She looked at her car for what she knew was the last time. 

She felt no sorrow, just was an urgency to leave her past life behind. It was as if once the decision was made, a weight had lifted and she was able to breeze easier. She was exhilarated.

American Eagle would take care to transfer her suitcase, which she checked all the way to Singapore as customary. She got her boarding pass and her ticket verification card. Carrying her Louis Vuitton bag, she was on her way to meet Barney as arranged. 

Clarice was a little early and Barney shouldn't be arriving for another 10 or 15 minutes, which turned out to be a good thing because as she was looking in the Duty free shop, she bumped into Special Agent Erik Pickford, the late Paul Krendler's protégée, who had shared her office at Behavioral Science during her last days there.

"Well" she said to herself "is not as if _he_ didn't warn me that something like this might happen"

She produced the most flashing smile she could muster.

"Erik, what a lovely surprise, where are you heading to?"

"Clarice, how wonderful to see you here!" he was smiling his most hypocritical, backstabbing smile "I'm flying to NY on my way to the Orient" he glanced at his watch "How about yourself?"

"What a coincidence", she exclaimed genially, hiding her dismay "I'm flying to New York on my way to Singapore and then possibly Bali. I'm treating myself to a well deserved vacation". 

"Where in the Orient are you going, Erik?" her heart skipped a beat.

"Hong Kong, on Cathay Pacific from JFK, how about you?" 

The relief flooded over her like a the warm water, she tried to keep her smile even.

"I'm on Singapore Airlines, also from JFK", she answered more at ease.

"Oh, good, they both leave from the Delta Terminal, I'm  flying Delta to JFK" he persisted "are we in the same flight?"

 "No, I'm on American Eagle" she thanked God for small mercies.

"Too bad, they leave from different gate banks here at DC" and as in second thought he added "Say Clarice, why don't we meet for a drink at JFK after we check-in for our flights. I'm supposed to see someone here before I leave so I better be going, but we are both supposed to have some time at JFK, how about if we meet at Chilis and have a bite to eat as well?"

"That sounds like a plan, Erik, it will make time go faster. These trips are long enough without the Airport wait".

See you there!"

Clarice forced herself remain calm. It was no big deal. Dr. Lecter had anticipated something like this. She could handle it well enough. Her first thought was that they might be better off is she didn't risk being seen with Barney, but she put the thought aside, remembering that Dr. Lecter warned her not to deviate from the instructions. 

Looking back to verify that Erik was going in the opposite direction, she headed towards the Beer Bar to meet Barney.

Her stomach hurt.

-----------------------------------------------------------

That's is IT for today. 

I "think" I have the next chapter sorted out. Until then, please, please, review and comment.

Your buddy, 

Clariz


	6. Fly, Fly

_All the Characters belong to Thomas Harris. I own nothing_

_Again thanks to Ducki, Shifter, Guber, DevilsQt, __Deoceres, Cristina, RivanKnight,  for reviewing chapter 5 and to all the other wonderful folks who reviewed everything else.___

_I want to remind the readers that the events on this fiction take place before the unfortunate events of   9/11/01, when Airport Security was not as thorough as it is today. Nor was the scrutiny separating, transit, connecting and terminating passengers [specially for passengers holding visas to enter the countries they transited or those who didn't require visas]. At the time, Singapore Airlines operated from Delta Terminal 3 at JFK and the locations are accurate and the handling of the flight cancellation is standard procedure._

________________________________________________________________

EXCHANGES VI

FLY, FLY

The phone was ringing when Barney walked in the door.  

 "Good evening, Barney" 

 "Dr. Lecter" said Barney, a little out of breath "I just got in this very minute"

 "How is our common friend, Barney, is she maintaining her schedule as planned" the Dr. managed to sound casual.

 "Well, yes Dr." said Barney, a little hesitant "there was a disturbing occurrence but she said she handled it well and adhered to your plan"

 "What was that, Barney?" inquired the Dr. evenly "tell me what happened, exactly?

Barney retold about Clarice _bumping into_ Special Agent Erik Pickford at the Airport.

 "I'm glad she followed my instructions, I had anticipated something like this, as well as the possibility that she might be followed."

 "I'm fully prepared for it. Not to worry."

 "She said she will call you as soon as she gets to Frankfurt" volunteered Barney 

 "What was her frame of mind, Barney, how do you _feel_ she is handling it?" again the Dr. was allowing himself an unusual display of personal interest. "This is a big change for her. She will, eventually switch her frameset from tracker to hunted, but for now she might be a little off balance.".

 "She's calm, if a little worried" reported Barney "she seems concerned that inadvertently she might be leading them to you. She also worries about not having the security blanket of her gun".

 "She sent her resignation to the FBI a few weeks ago" he added, feeling the Dr. would appreciate to hear this bit of news"

 "A few weeks ago" repeated the Dr. Lecter thoughtfully, then added

 "Did you know, Barney, that she saved my life at the Verger Estate? "

 "She told me _you_ saved _her_ life at the Verger Estate" informed Barney "she said _you_ could have left _her_ to the pigs" Barney was getting a kick out of playing cupid.

 "She saved me first", chuckled the good Dr. "then, I just returned the favor".

 "Well, I guess now each of you is responsible for the life of the other, as it were" said Barney, and then added in a sobering tone.

 "Dr. Lecter, I read somewhere that when Gods fall in love they become weakened" Barney felt he was losing his nerve "have you read anything like that?"

 "Yes, so I've read" sighed the Dr. "Barney, of all people, _you_ must know that I'm not a God."

 "However, in an attempt to ascend from hell I might be transforming from _Pilgrim to Poet_." He paused before asking very slowly, enunciating every word

 "What do you suppose happens when poets fall in love, Barney?"

 "I don't know Dr." tittered Barney, who was himself no stranger to gamesmanship, if still in a minor league. "I suppose they turn into Gods?"

 "A nice bonus, don't you think?" the Dr. was laughing heartedly now, a sound Barney suspected might chill everyone except him and Starling. 

 "Thank you for your help, Barney," he said as the laugh subsided, "Ta, Ta for now"

After an uneventful, if timely flight to JFK, Clarice was bussed ramp-side to the Delta Terminal. She rode the escalator to the departures level and following the signs she turned right towards the Singapore Airlines check-in, across from gate 4. 

Unlike most other airlines that offered advanced seat selection, Singapore _insisted_ that their passengers select their seats at check-in time. She stood on line, and after about 15 minutes, her boarding pass securely in her bag, she proceeded to Chili's to meet Erik.

There was no sight of him at the restaurant. Clarice sat at the bar and ordered a Jack Daniels on the rock. She definitely could use the drink.

When Erik failed to appear after one hour of mindlessly watching CNN, Clarice turned around to look at the arrival monitor screens. The DL flight from DCA that Erik was supposed to take, had been cancelled.

She started walking towards gate 4 to board her flight, forcing herself not to elaborate whether she was relieved or worried, now that she didn't know Erik's alternate plans, and imagined him popping up at every turn. 

Singapore flight #25 arrived in Frankfurt on time. The transit passengers were directed to the transit area, where they were supposed to wait until time to re-board the plane. However, once they were all gathered there, an Airline representative announced the flight had been canceled due to being the target of a specific bomb threat. The passengers at the transit lounge were escorted to the immigrations/customs area for clearance and then to the check-in to be reaccomodated in other airline flights to their final destinations.

 Following Dr. Lecter's instructions, Clarice cleared immigrations, continued to the very crowded check-in area and keep going. Now just another faceless passenger, she headed to the ladies room. 

 She entered as Clarice Starling and left as the blond Kay Miller, wearing her expensive cashmere outfit, what appeared to be correction glasses, a little padding on her middle section and in her bra, and little but distractedly applied make up. These few alterations gave her the looks of a well to do, pleasant looking but harried mother of three or four. The whole transformation took only a few minutes.

 She then bought a calling card and used to call the number for Escofier stored in the cell phone.

 She let it ring a number of times and hung up.

 A few seconds later, her cell phone rang.

 "Hello" she whispered breathlessly anxious.

 "Well, Hello Clarice. Welcome to the old world" he sounded relaxed and she found it soothing. 

 "Thank you Dr. Lecter" hearing his familiar voice seemed to make it all worth while. It seemed to ease her fatigue, which was more mental then physical.

 As they talked she headed to the next Concourse to the Swissair departures gates.

 "Erik never showed up at JFK" she explained, knowing Barney would have reported the whole incident "his flight was cancelled. I'm a little concerned as to where he might pop up".

 "I have taken additional precautions as a result of his _appearance_, you'll find the car parked as described, and new modified instructions in the glove compartment, along with some other items you might find useful in the event of another _surprise encounter_".

His tone was soothing, even warm

 "Thank you, Dr. Lecter" she felt touched, and tired and wanted to be taken care of and pampered, to stop worrying and relax.

 Once again, he seemed to read her mind [what else was new?]

 "You are my guest now, Clarice, please allow me to take care of you…hum?

 "I'd like that, Dr. Lecter, thank you" 

 "Do you suppose you might consider calling me by my given name now, Clarice?".

 "Let me get used to the thought" she sounded more animated, and put a smile in her voice. 

 "I've planned a nice light dinner for us tonight, and a long rest for you after that. I trust you'll enjoy it".

 Yeap! he read her mind indeed!. She wondered if …"_…oh, never mind that now"_ she grinned

 "That will be lovely. I appreciate it. I'll call you when I get to Zurich"

 "Please do, Clarice. Have a safe flight".

 "Ah, Clarice" he added like an afterthought "you are doing fine, this circumstances are all new for you, I am aware. But you are doing fine."

 They both knew what he was doing. But she _badly needed _the stroking. Coming from Dr. Hannibal Lecter, such a display of approval was rare and it pleased her.

 "Thank you, I appreciate that" she said warmly, and added "I'm at the Swissair counter. Talk to you in a little while"

 She then hurried the Swissair departure gate and _checked-in, _claiming her electronic ticket, comfirmation card and boarding pass.

 Before boarding the airplane, she called Singapore airlines, explained she was one of the transit passengers from the cancelled flight and didn't want to wait in those long lines to be reaccomodated. She wanted to continue to Singapore two days later. Gave the phone number of a Frankfurt hotel as her local contact, thank the agent and hung up.

Everything was neatly wrapped. 

 Clarice Starling mentally waved bye bye to her former self and boarded the plane to Zurich.

 So far, she had followed Dr. Lecter's instructions to the letter.

 "No wonder the man had slipped away every time" she told herself "his plans are flawless".

 Clarice was beginning to relax. Which was not altogether a good idea.

_____________________________________________________________________

OK folks, I'm tired of typing and my brain needs a break [to eat …..LOL]

Please, please, comment and review. 

There will be some _action, _of the Hannibal Lecter's kind, in the next chapter.


	7. Hannibal

_Every single character belongs to T. Harris. I still own nothing._

_Lost of folks had the kindness to review chapter VI, and I appreciated it enormeously!_

_Thanks to DrandMrsLecter,  Guber, DevilQt, Shifter, Ducki, Hanniballover1181, Cristina, LoT, RivanKnight, Saavik, and all the folks who didn't review [ah????] but are out there reading [maybe???]._

______________________________________________________________________________

**Exchanges VII**

**Hannibal**

The car was parked in lot "A" right across for the terminal. Clarice walked straight to it, put her Louis Vuitton bag on the passenger seat and opened the glove compartment, where she found _the_ envelope. She read the contents twice. Folded the paper and put it in one of the deep pockets of her cardigan. Got off the car, opened the trunk and removed a medium size package.

Back in the car, she examined the contents of the package: a Harpy knife and a small Baby Eagle Magnum Pistol, a few magazines of ammunition, a cordura gun strap and a third item in a little box.

She was a little unfamiliar with the use of the third item as a weapon, but his detailed explanation anticipated and answered every possible question, fast and to the point.

She arranged all the items as instructed, and felt her stress level fall down to almost zero.

Clarice was aware of  the trust he implied by supplying her with weapons. She found the vote of confidence very touching.

Next, she called the number on the cell phone, this time, Dr. Lecter answered right away.

"Welcome _home_, Clarice. I hope the items you found in the car are adequate"

"They are fine and more than fine, thank you. I hope _our_ luck holds and I don't have to use them. If someone gets on the way, however, I _will_ do whatever I have to do" she sounded more like herself again, and it pleased him.

"Make no mistake," she added, "anyone who gets between me and that meal you promised is going to regret it"

He chuckled –a throaty noise she found sexy.

Starling was hoping he wouldn't say something like "that's my girl". Which, naturally, he didn't.

"Ta, ta, them, my dear, until later."

In addition to a sheet of printed driving directions that she kept beside her on the passenger seat, the car  was equipped with a portable GPS, the itinerary already programmed and the maps showing on the screen.

All during the drive she tried to curb her anticipation and rid herself of expectation and conjectures.

What if he didn't want her after all?

_"Fat chance."  Barney's voice echoed in her head.  _

Clarice forced herself to get back to the matter at hand, she didn't want to be distracted

She calculated she was, at the most, two and on half hours away from her final destination and wanted to get there, uneventfully, as soon as possible.

She ached to see him.

In the  privacy of her thought she often used his given name or even said it out loud, for the sheer pleasure of daring to voice it. Now she was eager to do it face to face….When the time was right. 

The whole idea of the two of them in a private setting was ….mind-blowing. The though could make her dizzy if she let it.

Again, she forced herself back to reality.

One and a half hours later she arrived to a secluded  Inn which was part of her itinerary. It was one of those picture pretty Swiss Chalets with window flower boxes and balconies, surrounded by endless pines

She parked the car in the practically empty parking lot, picked up her bag and the GPS and headed inside to use the ladies room, and maybe, have a quick cup of coffee.

The air, with the added bonus of the pine smell, was invigorating and the view spectacular. She liked what she saw.

                                                       *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hannibal Lecter was convinced that one of the reasons why he had successfully avoided captured for the last seven and a half years was his thorough attention to details and the acceptance that  one couldn't very well assume that all members of law enforcement were stupid.

He had instructed Clarice to stop at an Inn where she would switch from the car she was driving to one he would leave for her in the rear parking lot of the Inn.

He had been driving during their  last phone conversation.

As much as he didn't want to alarm Clarice. He admitted to himself, there was a strong possibility that this guy Erik was on her tracks, and if so, that he periodically reported his whereabouts to some backup team.

Dr. Lecter wanted to avoid further confronting Starling with unnecessary violence; however, he didn't believe in lose ends or senseless chances.

He arrived to the Inn about 20 minutes earlier that Clarice, and parking the car in the back, made his way on foot into the surrounding clusters of pine trees. From there, and armed with a par of binoculars, he was well hidden and  had an excellent  view of the Inn and surrounding areas.

He was pleased to see Clarice arrive right on schedule and liked her casual demeanor as she got out of the car and entered the Inn. 

The Dr. calculated that if everything went right they would be in their way in another half and hour or so.

Hannibal Lecter was eager to start what he hoped would be their  _new life._  He was not accustomed to this type of enthusiastic anticipation and it made him almost giddy. He found the feeling amusing and rejuvenating. In other words, he was feeling _good_!

Just then he saw the two cars enter the parking lot. They both had tinted windows and were -to him- so obviously undercover, it might as well have been written on the license plates.

"Oh well," he said to himself, "_fun_ knows where to find me, whether _I_ seek it or not."

The two cars parked next to one another, not far from where Dr Lecter had parked. Other cars, probably belonging to the staff, were randomly parked, in the otherwise empty lot.

One man got out of each car. One lighted a cigarette, and they talked briefly.

The _non-smoker_, who Lecter suspected was Erik Pickford, got back in his car and drove to the front, where he parked it adjacent to the one Clarice had been driving. He stayed in the car.

"How quaint," reflected the Dr. sarcastically, "they are setting her up."

Without haste, Hannibal Lecter made his way back to the parking lot. Approached his parked car, opened it and placed his folded binoculars on the back seat; opened the front door and took a pack of cigarettes from the glove compartment.

Holding a cigarette with his left hand, he walked casually towards the suspicious car  parked not far from his,  leaned over and knocked at the tinted window on the driver's side, waving the hand holding the cigarette.

When the driver lowered the window, a polite Hannibal Lecter leaned over.

"Pardon me for the intrusion,"  he grinned apologetically, looking at his cigarette with mock distaste, "I'm trying to quit, but I guess I'm not being too successful." Another grin, "could I possible bother  you for a light?".

The driver  nodded and commented , "is not easy to give them up." He fumbled in his pocket for a light.

With the smile still firmly planted on his face, Hannibal Lecter rapidly maneuvered the Harpy out of his pocket.

He cut the other man's throat with one fast, single movement of his wrist; simultaneously pushing him towards the passenger seat in a successful attempt to prevent the blood from squirting outside the car.

A rapid visual assessment of the car interior didn't reveal the presence of  a two way radio.

He leaned forwards and reaching in, removed a cell phone from the man's jacket pocket; then made sure the car door was  locked.  With his knuckle, he pushed the button to close the power window, and promptly removed his hand.

The whole _transaction _ had taken about one minute, maybe less. A casual onlooker –should there had been any-  would not have detected anything out of the ordinary.

As the window of the car closed, Hannibal Lecter turned around and headed towards the front parking lot.

He was curious as to how Clarice was handling her end of the situation.

                                                          *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OK folks, I'm tired of typing and my eyes are crossing.

As usual, I'll appreciate comments, suggestions and such.

Love you all

Clariz


	8. Clarice

We all know I don't own them. Thomas Harris does.

Thanks to the kind reviewers of Chapter VII, Drandmrslecter, Ducki, Marcus Aurelius, Steel, Guber, Hanniballover1181, Cristina, RivanKnight, Shifter, and everyone else whose kind comments prompted me to continue****

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Exchanges VIII**

Clarice 

She drank her coffee fast and stepped on to the parking lot.

Now there was another car parked almost alongside her own. Even at a distance she could see the car had tinted windows. The drivers side window was open, and she could see the driver sitting behind the wheel.

Starling  walked towards the car she had been driving,  which she was supposed to leave in the lot and switch to another that the instructions said would be in the rear parking lot of the Inn. 

 John Brigham's voice echoed in her head _"__If  you have to shoot, you can shoot." _he had told her long ago_. _

"If I have to kill," she said to herself, with a lazy grin "I _can_ kill."

Clarice walked slowly, trying to organize her thought. Suddenly she sneezed and stopped briefly, fumbling inside her bag, balancing it on her knee while she shuffled inside with both hands, as women do when searching inside a big handbag.

Eventually she pulled out a tissue and a little elongated box, possibly a nose spray of sorts, which she handled carefully in her right hand, holding it away from her body as one would a leaky container. 

She continued to walk towards the car, the bag now hanging from her shoulder, a tissue in her left hand the little box in the right.

As she came closer to the cars, it was clear that the person behind the wheel was Erik Pickford .

Starling took a deep breath. "Here we go…." She said to herself.

 He smiled at her, making no attempt to get off the car.

"Hello Clarice.  Nice disguise."  He was smiling his phony, crocodile smile "if I wouldn't have been following you I wouldn't have recognized you".

She smiled back, trying to appear unshaken, "_this pencil pusher should be no challenge, really…_" she though. Her mind was racing, but she was calm.

"Hi Erik," she smiled widely, "so, you figured out my scheme ah"? she wiped her nose with the tissue, "allergies," she muttered.

"Well, I figured you were going to attempt to prove yourself by catching him, cover yourself with unprecedented glory and get reinstated. God!," her chortled, "possibly even promoted"

He winked maliciously. In return, she smiled a wicked smile and turned her head to the side, not unlike she had seen Dr. Lecter do in occasion. The thought amused her and her smile widened.

She leaned her left elbow on the door of the car

"Hey, smart thinking!" Her smile now wide and open, very friendly "…If I don't lose the nerve, I'm going to catch him soon too."

"Well, that's _great,_" he said belligerently,  "and _now_, you are going to have a partner. We'll just share the glory, you and I." there was a gleam in his eyes, ice cold and menacing.

She wanted to sound dumb, she wanted to get as much information from him as she could in as little time as possible.

"You and I?" she actually sounded very credible, even a little flirty, "We'll bring him in together, _just _you and I?"

"Yeah!" he said, his smile now almost real.

_"This guy is a pip." _she thought, "_his name should be Erik Knight"_.

"Why? You are not going to call for backup, once we locate him?…Are _we _going absolutely alone on this one?" She was hopeful.

"Well, of course, dummy," he sounded full of himself now,  really impressed with his own cunning "what would be the point of calling it in? We'd miss all the glory." Proud of his shrewdness, he added,  " Just you and I baby, after all, the guy is rather over the hill by now. We can do this alone the two of us."

"Heck! you were going to take him on your own"

"I guess you are right, I was just beginning to chicken out though,  being all by myself , un-armed as of yet, in a foreign country… Yeah!, I was definitely about to lose my nerve." She wanted to sound as pitiful as she could, remembering how this guy never thought much of her in the first place. "I'm glad you are here, Erik"

"You don't have a weapon? Are you nuts?" He appeared to think he had just teamed up with a madwoman.

"No," she smiled, "I'm just a civilian now. I couldn't have gotten past airport security with a weapon"

"I was planning to buy something here, before going further on his trail"

He smiled understandingly, and she wiped her nose again.

"This allergies are killing me, you'd think with this clean air"….her voice trailed off

With her right hand hanging alongside her body, way out of his line of vision ; she flipped her right thumb and the cardboard box that was covering the syringe on her right hand fell off, revealing a small syringe with a medium size needle attached, the plunger fully extended. 

She asked "I guess the first priority is to get me a weapon, and with your FBI ID you can do that for me, right?" Sounding pensive, she added, "do you know where can we buy a weapon around here?"

As she talked she was slowly raising her right hand. The syringe still out of his sight.

He seemed to be pondering about the gun purchase when she stuck the needle in his neck and pushed the plunger.  
His last look was one of surprise, as if saying "what the heck?"

His eyes rolled back and his head over to the side. She dropped the syringe in the pocket of her jacket while with the hand holding the tissue,  pushed the lock button on the driver's door, as Erik's cell phone, still inside his jacket pocket, started to ring.

She reached inside his jacket and retrieved it. Holding it from the antenna with two finger, as one would a mousse from the tail.

With her left index finger, covered by the tissue, she rapidly pushed the _auto close _button for the power windows and retrieved her hand stepping away from the car. 

She was deafened by the thumping of her own heart and noticed she was shaking.

She flipped the phone open with her right hand . A jumble of  thoughts were racing through her head

Until now, Clarice Starling had never killed anyone outside the line of duty. Her killings had always been legally sanctioned, - as absurd as the terminology might now appear-. "What if Erik had lied?. What if he had an accomplice, someone else, a backup, waiting on the rear parking lot, someone aware there was trouble.?" 

She moved the phone to her ear, all the while fervently wishing Dr. Lecter was here.

The voice came from behind her and, after a few seconds delay, again,  from the earpiece of the phone.

                             *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm exhausted , but I got this part out of the way. Now I can rest a bit.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I always appreciate it, more than I can say.

Clariz


	9. The Night Watchman

_As we all know, they don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for the sheer pleasure of it._

_My most sincere thanks to Marcus Aurelius, Cristina, Deoceres, Drandmrslecter, Guber, RivanKnight, LoT, Ducki, Steel, and all the folks who, with their kind comments, motivated me to go on_.

_I hope you like this chapter_

_                                                   *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**Exchanges IX**

**The Night Watchman**

"I hope I didn't frighten you, Clarice," He sounded contrite, "I couldn't very well yell across the parking lot suggesting that you get his phone, so I called instead to attract your attention to it".

She turned around and there he was, as gorgeous as usual, standing in front of her, the cell phone still in his hand

Under different circumstances she would have been annoyed at him for spooking her. But presently, the sound of his voice, his very presence,  produced such a sense of relief, that she just looked into his eyes as in a trance. As if everything that mattered in the world was inside those maroon eyes.

"Hannibal." She whispered, like in a prayer;  as if his name was her own personal _abracadabra_, the magic word that would make all things right. He saw her need for him, and his gaze held her whole, steadying her; letting her eyes dive inside him, until she found there what she needed to uphold her and validate what she had just done. 

Never before had Dr. Lecter opened himself to anyone in such a manner, nor did he ever thought he would, but now he did it gladly and it felt right, now, more than ever he knew he could never deny her.

He recalled some lines from Dante's Paradiso,

_O lady in whom all my hopes take strength,_

_and who for my salvation did endure_

_to leave her footprint in the floor of Hell. *_

He continued to hold her gaze as he reached for her hand, and gently pulled her toward him in an effort both to make physical contact and get her moving. His keen perception and his training,  told him she was going to experience some post traumatic stress symptoms and wanted to get her home as soon as possible.

 "Lets go, Clarice." He said gently, directing her towards the parking lot on the back. 

She paused for a second, looking at the phone still in her hand and then back at him she said "he had an accomplice?" It was more a statement than a question. 

"Yes, but no anymore," answered Hannibal like he did years before in the dungeon, referring to Miggs.

She seemed deep in thought, as they walked,  and then started "Maybe while you drive, I should check the call history on the phones, to see who else they reported to, if anyone. We have to know whom they have been in touch with. What if he lied to me? That wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" She was on a roll, sounding like a marathon runner after crossing the finishing line, both exhausted and exhilarated, she couldn't stop her mind from racing ahead.

 They reached the car, a black jaguar supercharged, and Dr. Lecter, ever the gentleman, opened the door for her  and walked around the car to take his own seat behind the wheel.

As soon as he got in the car she went on, " I could check for saved voice mails and memos as well. I could make a note of the phone numbers he called and we can trace them…." She couldn't stop herself.

Dr. Lecter, started the car, smiled at her and touched her cheek gently.

"What you _should _do right now, Clarice, is take a nap, that is what  you need the most." 

"There will be plenty of time for us to check the phones. There is no rush."

Clarice looked at him and remembered her dowdy  disguise. Self-consciously, she run her hand over her hair,  then looked at him quizzically.

He grinned and repeated "take a nap, Clarice." 

As in second thought, he added "If you were disguised as the Abominable Snowman, Clarice, you would still look fine to me. I am _very happy_ that you are here!"

She smiled weakly, leaned back and closed her eyes.

"That gets the cake!," she thought, before falling asleep "Of all the things that  happened today, hearing Dr. Hannibal Lecter declare he is _very_ _happy, _definitely gets the cake". 

                                              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As he drove, Hannibal Lecter  contemplated  the events of the day, such as they were. Clarice's  pledge to their relationship had gone far beyond his most optimistic expectations. If her lack of any recognizable hesitation to kill Erik Pickford had been surprising, her determination was nothing new. Clarice was, indeed, a warrior. 

He had rented a lakeside villa in Lucerne. Out the way,  beautiful, and very secluded;  the house itself was about a mile from the entrance to the property, nestled among old evergreens of various denominations and surrounded by extensive grounds, impeccably kept.  

After about a 2 hours drive, he parked on the cobblestone courtyard in front of the house. Clarice was still sound sleep. 

Hannibal picked her up, making an effort not to wake her and brought her to a guest room he had prepared for her with all the amenities, and which, he was privately hoping she would soon abandon in favor of a bedroom they would share.

He was hopeful.

He decided at this time it would have been inappropriate, and even rude, to change her clothes while she was asleep, even when he was sure she would sleep more comfortably in a pair of pajamas. The fact that she was no longer _just_ her patient made it impossible for him to attempt such violation of her privacy.

                                      *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Clarice woke up in the middle of the night. For a few seconds she was disoriented, slightly confused as to her whereabouts. The room was entirely dark, except for the moon glow coming in the window which made the objects in the rooms vaguely distinguishable.

There was a water pitcher and a glass on the night table, and she leaned over and poured herself some water. It tasted great! As she drank it she realized she was parched, she felt pins and needles in her left hand and started flexing her finger, as she laid back again. Trying to set her mind in order.

She wondered if he was asleep. "Silly," she said to herself, "of course he is asleep". The clock on the nigh table read 3:30AM.

She laid back and closed her eyes. Thinking about the events of the day before. Then she decided she didn't want to think about them at all. "What was there to think?". She had severed her alliance with the FBI. She owed them nothing. Her loyalties now belonged here in this place with this man who never let her down. Erik had threatened them, she had done away with the threat. Plain and simple. End of issue.

She closed her eyes again and soon fell asleep. 

In a corner of the room, Dr Hannibal Lecter sat waiting for the symptoms of shock to show themselves.

"No lambs for us tonight," he said to himself, "tonight we'll get the full show, complete with fireworks and flashbacks."

                                                  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was having fragmented dream, flashes of the apartment in Baltimore, the house at the Chesapeake, and Krendler's brains. She alternatively saw Dr Lecter captured and herself rescuing him, in her sleep she tossed and cried and searched for him, but he was gone, always gone. She saw herself saying "Not in a thousand years" and felt his kiss, and he was gone, again, he was gone…She felt such loss she wanted to scream, just scream and go on forever screaming that she wanted him back. 

"Hannibal, come back… Hannibal…," she moaned and  tossed and called his name. "Hannibal!"…., crying inconsolably in her sleep.

The moment she started to toss he was up and at her bedside.

His voice was calm and soothing.  "Wake up, Clarice. I'm right here" he lifted her upper body and cradled her in one arm holding her against him firmly "Everything is  alright, you are having a nightmare, Clarice." His fee hand smoothing her hair, he kept on reassuring her until his voice made it thru the fog of her dream and she woke, slowly coming out of the nightmare,  still overwhelmed by it. Eyes wide with a mixture of panic of loss, and hope that he was _really_ with her, holding her.

She held on to him with all the strength and momentum of the despair she had kept inside all the years, and he kept soothing and talking to her until the tears subsided and she began to relax, ultimately, after a deep sigh, she started to come back to herself.

"It was just a nightmare, Clarice", he said gently, holding her at arms length now, pushing away some of the hairs that  stuck to her face with a mixture of tears and sweat. "Let me run a bath for you, it will help you relax. When you are finished you will find a selection of clothes that I took the liberty to acquire for you, anticipating your arrival without luggage." He pointed to the closet and chest of drawers.

Before leaving the bathroom he paused in front of her and  gently passed his finger over the gunpowder mark on her left cheek.

"Take your time, and enjoy the bath. When you are ready, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen fixing us breakfast. Just follow the smell."

Clarice took a long bath. Soaking in the perfumed water, more calmed now, she reflected on this paradox of a man, and the extent of her feeling for him as well as what she gathered  was the endless range of his feeling for her, and felt simultaneously elated and overwhelmed. Clarice Starling had neither felt nor been at the receiving end of any such feelings before. It was an amazing sensation. It felt good.

The water was getting cold and she added some hot water. 

She reflected how much she wanted him –and it was much-. She had wanted him for years. In fact, every man she knew paled by comparison, how could she possibly want anyone else when she knew he was in the world?

For years she imagined scenarios;  now, she was trying to imagine some that would lead him to make _the move_. She then pictured scenarios where _she_ would make _a move_ if it became necessary. In the end she figured she would wait.

"All good things to those who wait" she chucked.

With an ample supply of  both loving and erotic thoughts, a more relaxed Clarice got off the bathtub

                                                      *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Dante Alighieri ,  The Divine Comedy, Paradise, Canto XXXI

I hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know. As always I truly appreciate comments.

Clariz


	10. Who goes First?

_As I've said before, I don't own them, though I certainly wish I did, but , I'm not "that" creative. They all belong to T. Harris._

_My thanks to all the wonderful folks who encouraged me to go on: DrandMrsLecter, LoT, Ducki, Marcus Aurelius, Cristina, Steel, Guber, Deoceres, RivanKnight, Hanniballover, and all of you that kindly read it and liked it._

_I hope you like this one_.

_______________________________________________________________________ 

**_Exchanges X_**

**_Who goes first?_**

Prior to his incarceration, Dr. Hannibal Lecter had marginal relationships with several women. He escorted them, dinned them and bedded them. Talked to them about light subjects and kept the semblance of a_ relationship_. But they meant little to him aside from the sex and the social nuances. He'd never let them _in_ his life.

What he felt for Clarice was entirely different. She filled the emotional void left inside him by the death of his sister Mischa. Nothing he ever attained or accomplished, had any significance compared to the ultimate fulfillment of having Starling with him. The adult Hannibal felt for Clarice, the same loving fascination that his six year old self had felt for his Mischa. And thus, with that emptiness inside him once again occupied, Hannibal Lecter felt some semblance of peace.

The Dr also believed that his behavior at the Chesapeake, when he clumsily –and uncharacteristically- asked her if she would ever ask him to stop, had been a monumental faux pax, only faintly excusable by his desperate need of her and his haste to reveal the depth of his commitment by making such unique offer, hoping against any logical hope that she would recognize his plight and follow him.

He had almost ruined everything then, and was not about to make the same mistake again.

He was fully aware of how fiercely he wanted her, and admitted, reluctantly, that he was a bit in awe of her. Hence, planned to be very careful as to how and when to make _his move._

In his heart of hearts he fantasized about _her_ making a move on him instead.

"Anything else I've ever done was easier than _this_," he said to himself with the proper astonishment befitting a _monster_ in love.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clarice got off the bathtub, applied some of the wonderful lotions he left for her in the bathroom, toweled her hair dry and decided to _explore_ the closet and chests of drawers. She wondered wickedly if he had bought her sexy underwear. 

She found tailored pants and thin wool sweaters. Silk Blouses, wonderful soft cashmere pants and tops, lovely dresses with deep cleavages and a few skits. Even a pair of jeans, a few T shirts and a nice soft turtleneck she knew would be one of her favorites.

There was also a wide variety of shoes, from Timberland penny loafers to sexy sandals, and even "pumps" and running shoes.

There were silk scarves and belts and a Gucci shoulder bag.

She picked a cashmere set, a lovely scarf to add color to her face, and a comfortable pair of penny loafers.

Placing the whole outfit on the bed, she opened a few drawers where she found luxurious underwear. She chose a matching bra and panties set, and felt comfortable with the entire choice.

Her hair never needed much attention and she tied it on a pony tail, reflecting how odd she felt as a blond.

Aside from the embarrassing incident of the nightmare, she felt pretty good about herself and was ready to start what she hoped was a new life with no reservations and a positive outlook.

After the events of the previous day, she was mighty certain of his feelings for her, and she already _knew _hers for him. 

On the one hand she was hoping he would come on to her and on the other hand she was wondering if it was not _too soon._

"Too soon for what?, you idiot," she asked herself. "Too soon after a wait of more than 8 year ?…" 

Pondering the possibilities, she made her way down the stairs, "following the smell" that lead her to the kitchen. 

She paused at the door, quietly taking it all in. He was wearing beige pants and a light blue shirt, he was tanned and trim and his hair seemed darker in contrast with the shirt. He was one of the best looking men she'd seen. 

Clarice blinked to chase away the fantasy of him just taking her in his arms and ravaging her. Then urged herself to stop, wondered if he could smell her excitement; and immediately decided he probably did. _She hoped he did, dam it!, maybe then he'd so something about it!_

"Hello, Clarice," said the _man with eyes on the back of his head_ , "ready for breakfast?".

He turned, and they locked eyes again, the mutual attraction so powerful that it seemed the air around them was charged and would crackle if they moved. She smiled and said "Yes, sir, thank you, I sure am!. In fact I'm starving". 

Picking up the carafe of coffee from the table, she poured herself a cup.

"You look lovely as a blond, Clarice, if I might say so".

"I hope everything is to your satisfaction, we could go shopping if there is anything else you might need".

"No shopping, thank you" she grinned, adding meaningfully "Everything I could possible need is right here".

More seriously now, she said, "After breakfast, however, I would like to take a look at those two cell phones, if nothing else for my peace of mind". Then added, "have you watched the news?, have they found the bodies yet?"

"The news didn't mention any findings as of yet" he answered, "the crime rate in Switzerland is very low, when they do find them, it will create quite a stir. We wont miss it."

"I did turn off their the phones, soon after you feel sleep, Clarice. Just in case they would find the bodies and someone, somewhere might want to trace the whereabouts of the two phones, should that be possible". 

"Possible, but not likely," said Clarice.

She thanked him as he placed on the table a basked of bread and what appeared to be fresh butter. He then brought their two plates, each with a fluffy cheese omelet garnished with parsley. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After breakfast they checked the call history on the cell phones. The two men seemed to have used them mostly to communicate with one another. One of the memos they found stored in Eric's phone seemed to indicated they were planning to kill Clarice during Lecter's "arrest", make it appear as if the Dr. did it, and then kill him as well. Nice and easy and all wrapped up .

"Interesting," was all she said, privately pleased to see the corruption of her former colleagues further exposed.

Then, for the first time, Clarice reached out for _his_ hand. "How about a walk to show me around the property?" she asked smiling.

They walked and talked about art and Europe, and he mentioned his ethnic background, his family, his baby sister Mischa, and his beloved grandmother. She talked about the orphanage, and they both discussed solitude and growing up emotionally isolated.

They walked towards the lake and he showed her the small boat, docked to the deck of the property and pointed to the magnificent view. She suggested that they could, perhaps have a picnic here, and he was obviously pleased by her suggestion. Then, a little bashful, she mentioned to him she had always wanted to fish, and wondered if it was permitted to fish in Lake Lucerne. He didn't know but said he'd check.

Time seemed to fly and it was soon early afternoon. 

"We could head back to the house now, if you wish," suggested the Dr. "maybe a light lunch, some of the delicious local cheeses and rustic bread, and then a tour of the house?"

On their way back to the house he stopped to remove a large shopping bag from the trunk of the car.

"I had purchased some additional creams and lotions for you" he declared, handing her the bag "and never managed to get them out of the trunk"

She thanked him , practically diving inside the bag. As they entered the house, she excused herself to go and "refresh". Carrying her bag upstairs with her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She washed her face and hands and applied one of the lotions, the smell of which she found particularly appealing. Still rubbing the cream on her hands she came down the stairs, this time following the music from the harpsichord. She approached him slowly, and stood behind him wondering if she'd dare rest her hand on his shoulders. 

When she did, he stopped playing, turned around, slowly; and as he did, her hands fell from his shoulders and he captured them with his own

His eyes locked into hers as he whispered. "Uhmm, you smell delicious, Clarice, good enough to eat!". He paused meaningfully for a second , his eyes like coals, burning into the very core of her. "Do you have any _idea_ how much I would like to eat you, Clarice?" 

Her long repressed heat, unleashed now like a tidal wave, her hunger for him fully reflected in her eyes and he caught it and held his breath in anticipation, as she urged, with a throaty voice that astounded them both, "Show me…please…show me how much. Show me _now_, Hannibal" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next is the "sexy" one, folks, so it might take me a little longer than most to get it right. AND I will have to upgrade the rating to R….no point holding anything back!

In the meantime, please let me know how you like it.

Clariz


	11. At Last

_Again, I don't own them. They own themselves and T. Harris "birthed" them. I had to change the rating to R in account of the explicit sex on this chapter.Thanks to the most generous reviewers Drandmrslecter, DevilsQT, Marcus Aurelius, LoT, Ducki, Guber, Cristina, Steel, Deoceres, RivanKnight, and all the folks who encouraged me to go on._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_****

**Exchanges XI**

**At last**

Hannibal shudders as is an electric current had passed thru his body. His eyes, glazed with hunger for her and darkened by the intensity of his emotion, burn into hers as he raises her hand to his mouth, making her skin ripple while he brushes it with his lips.

Still holding her gaze, he goes on slowly nibbling on her arm, tasting her while his tongue travels up; breaking eye contact to continue hungrily over her shoulder and slowly on to her neck , where he lingers deliberately, tugging at her skin with his teeth, hungry, sensual, taking his time, smelling her increasing hunger as he makes his way to her mouth. 

She gasps when he fiercely pulls towards him and wraps her arms around his neck pulling herself still closer as she rotates her pelvis; feeling him swollen, she undulates against him, moaning, quivering with ever mounting, unrepressed passion.

He finally reaches her mouth kissing her greedily , his tongue possessive and demanding, exploring and probing hungrily, both their tongues working ravenously as it they could go on to suck each other's soul. 

She lowers her arms along his back urgently and pulls his shirt out of his pants, reaching under the shirt with the burning need to feel his flesh.

He wants to lay her down on the bearskin rug a few steps away but even that is too far to let go of her. So he lifts her in his arms, looking into her eyes while his mouth tries to form words that don't quite come out, then, giving up words, his mouth seek hers one more time, voracious now, ravenously matching her own feverish need of him. 

The nakedness of her passion, the lust in her eyes excites him further. He tries to pace himself because he knows he is going too wild too soon and wants to slow down and stay in control. 

After decades of supreme self control, Dr, Hannibal Lecter feels as if a wall of fire is collapsing and all the emotions, all the feeling bottled up inside him for all the years he'd been wanting her, will now roll in like a blaze of fire that would engulf both, reducing them to ashes.

He lays her carefully onto the fur rug in front of the fireplace, and as he pulls back to take off his shirt, she reaches both arms out to him, curling her fingers, urging him back to her, whispering his name, panting, incoherently seeking him, trying to pull him back on to her while he urgently removes her sweater and bra and bends over to kiss her, his hands on her body, cupping her breasts and lowering his head to her nipples sucking and nibbling, kneading, caressing, and gently biting, exploring her with his hand as he removes her slacks and underwear; stops long enough to remove the rest of his own clothes and goes back to her in a flash, his eyes almost black with lust. They touch and kiss, tasting , feeling one another other, stroking, nibbling…

Her nails dig in his back, hard, scratching; panting, she begs "please, Hannibal, please" thrashing her head from side to side.

He feels himself painfully swollen, but still wants to go on exploring her, reaching with his hand between her legs, his fingers probing and pulsating, rotating inside her, teasing; alternatively withdrawing his fingers and massaging, titillating, until he feels her ready to climax, then he lowers his head between her legs, his tongue darting, his small teeth biting in all the right places until she bursts, screaming his name, lifting her pelvis to meet his mouth , then he finally allows himself to penetrate her, hard and throbbing, such as he is. And plunges into her with deep strokes, while she thrashes, panting, ready to climax again, calling his name as he continues to thrust inside her. 

Her passion keeps mounting until she reached the top again and rides the waves of pleasure undulating her body, raising herself higher so as to allow him deeper inside her. He calls her name, "Clarice", reaching the edge of his control. Almost feral now, he lunges at her shoulder biting hard, breaking the skin as she gasps, while he hungrily licks the blood from the broken skin.

He brings his face up again to kiss her, his lips smeared with blood. She tastes her own blood on his lips and reaches peaks she never suspected anyone could reach, while endlessly begging, calling his name gasping, moaning as he continues to thrust inside her, barely able to keep his own legendary control.

Enraptured she yells, "…do…it…again! …..again, Hannibal, pleeaaase".

Her words drive him over the edge and he losses it then, bites her once again hard on the upper arm and she yells "yes…, Hannibal…yessss" and he feels her insides literally sucking him in, while he explodes in colossal ecstasy as she spasmodically envelopes him inside her during her own monumental climax.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They lay intertwined, exhausted, eyes closed, intermittently kissing whatever part of the other happens to be near their mouth. Leisurely running their hands over each other's body from time to time.

After a while, eyes still closed, he reaches for her hand and finds it, slowly brings it to his lips, and methodically starts kissing her fingers, one at a time, licking around the fingernail and then sucking the fingertip gently before going on to the next finger.

She chuckles at the though of her fingers between the most feared human teeth in the world, her eyes twinkling with mischief behind her closed lids.

She reacommodates herself so that she faces him and their eyes meet. While he kisses one of her finger she reaches with another and touches his check, delighted at the intimacy, amazed at the fact that she can and touch him freely…. _"I can't keep my hands off him"_ she marvels 

While Hannibal Lecter, murder of many, intelligent beyond any measurable means known to man, continues to gently suck her fingertips as he contemplates his feelings for this woman that has smitten him for so long. At every turn he discovers new things about her and inside himself, new feelings that marvel him and make him feel lighter, younger, almost reborn.

He lets go of her hand and cups her cheek with his palm. She opens her eyes, looks into his, and finds a new light in there, a bright radiance that dazes her.

"I love you, Clarice", he whispers, letting the last wall fall.

She opens her mouth, but her voice is gone, her eyes fill with tears and she is mute and crying, entirely overwhelmed. 

He reads her, as always, and pulls her firmly towards him, purposely holding her against his body with the intensity accumulated throughout the missing years, closes his eyes and inhales, capturing the scent of both their smells blended into one, he sighs then, and relaxing his grip a bit, smoothes her hair with one hand, whipping her tear with his lips.

Finally, she finds her voice. "I love _you_, Hannibal" 

He kisses her again, a long meaningful kiss. Then, breaking apart, gets up and helps her to her feet; picks her up in his arms and holding her naked body against his, makes his way up the stairs, kissing her and nuzzling against her neck, whispering her name.

He places her gently on the huge bed in the master bedroom and covers her with his body, kissing her again and again. She shudders and he asks "are you cold, do you want to get under the blankets".

"No blankets. Just you, Hannibal Lecter" her arms around his neck "all I need is you." She pulls him to her and kisses him tenderly first and then ravenous, voraciously, as if indeed, her whole life depended on his response to her hunger for him.

Hannibal, of course, is more than happy to match her hunger….and add his own dimension to it, as they both continue to build the magnificent structure of their life together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, there you go. This is the way I see them though. Strong and self confident , yet vulnerable to one another within the intricate nuances of intimacy.

This is not the end of it, NO!….we still have to deal with the dead folks, the promise made to Barney of a meeting and other issues that have to be settled before "we" end up in Argentina.

Comments are much appreciated, especially on this chapter.

Clariz


	12. Impunity

_They belong to Thomas Harris, though they seem to have a life of their own._

_Thanks again to the lovely folks who enjoyed the last chapter: Drandmrslecter, cstarling, JEM, DevilQt, MarcusAurelius, LoT, Shattered Mug, Ducki, Holly Graham, Cristina, Steel, Shifter, RivanKnight, Deoceres and all the nice people who enjoy this fiction._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Exchanges XII_**

**_Impunity_**

It had gotten dark outside when Hannibal woke up feeling the warm softness of her body against him. He watched her sleep, entranced by the peace she radiated, her soft, rhythmic breathing a welcomed change from that of the night before, during her nightmare.

He ran his hand gently over her body, marveling at the softness of her skin, at the fact that he was_ finally_ at liberty to touch her like this, and that she felt equally eager to touch _him_ . He couldn't even remember for certain when, if ever, had anyone touched him like she did, with that mixture of abandonment, love and lust all mixed into one.

Her words echoed in his mind , "all I need is you", Hannibal Lecter sighed and held her against him, depositing fluttering kisses on her shoulders, neck, face… 

This is how Clarice woke up, feeling his kisses fall on her like star dust; her arms immobilized by his hug. Without opening her eyes, she smiled and cuddled closer, nuzzling him to let him know she was awake. _"He silenced the lambs,"_ she thought. But what she said out loud was "I'm hungry".

He smiled "me too," and winked, "have you any idea how much I would like to eat you, Clarice?." They both giggled, totally out of character, acting silly as lovers do during the early stages of mutual discovery.

"I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to show how much I would like to eat _you_, my lord!," she responded in mocking tone. "But once in a while, I guess one has to eat _real food."_

"Are you implying that I'm _fake food_, milady?" He inquired playfully.

She poked him gently on the ribs. "please Hannibal, lets get something to eat." 

"Your wish is my command, I'll produce some _real food_" he responded laughing, jumped out of bed and walked buck naked towards the bathroom.

She chuckled and he turned, looking menacing "something wrong with my rear view, Former Special Agent Starling?"

"One of the most feared men in the world, prancing naked across the room is certainly a sight to behold." She chortled, her eyes bright with laughter as he bowed solemnly and declared "one is always happy to amuse" and went on his way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as he left the room she couldn't stand the thought of being away from him. Not now, not at this point in their life when they couldn't keep their hand off one another. This was a time to enjoy each other every minute, probably one of the best times of their life.

Clarice got up and headed to the master bathroom, she could hear the shower running and knocked at the door.

"Come in Clarice," the familiar voice was muffled by the sound of the water.

She entered a huge bathroom, at the further end there was an enormous bathtub. While to her right, Hannibal was taking a shower in a shower _room_, about eight by five feet, featuring several shower heads and strategically located floor drains, no doors separated it from the main bathroom.

"Can I join you?," she asked walking in the shower, not waiting for an answer.

Clarice circled her arms around his soapy neck and pressed her body against him.

"I thought you were hungry, Clarice" 

"I am _very_ hungry," she chuckled, looking down, appreciating how he was rapidly growing under her very eyes "Too hungry, to wait any longer" she said meaningfully.

"I see", he murmured, not bothering to hide his anticipation, "you want to pl…..

She shut him up with her mouth, kissing him hungrily, while her hands explored his body. Then without pause, her mouth started its way down his chest.

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eventually, Clarice went back to the guest room to dress for dinner, she picked a long wool skirt and a soft knitted cashmere top buttoned on front, with a scoop neck and ruffled cuffs and a scarf to cover the marks of the bites, now angry and swollen –which she wore like a badge, but preferred to cover at the dinner table. Didn't wear a bra, _for easier access, she thought_ and debated whether or not to wear panties. 

Clarice was smiling and felt like singing. The realization made her smile further. _Everything_ made her smile this evening.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr Hannibal Lecter, loved to cook, to fuzz over every detail of every meal_,_ tonight, however, hedidn't want to spend much time on meal preparation. He just wanted to enjoy her company and their food, plain and simple. 

"Have to make up for the lost time," he said to himself with mock gravity. 

Luckily the gardener brought fresh bread and milk daily leaving it in two boxes he placed outside the back door for that purpose.

Hannibal decided on a layout of cheeses, _proscuitto_ and ham, along with the fresh bread and butter, and a nice bottle of Batard- Montrachet . A very casual, intimate dinner they'd eat on the rustic table in the large kitchen . There were fresh strawberries already macerating since morning, and they could have those for dessert if dessert was to be had.

He turned on the small TV set in the kitchen to watch the news. He didn't _want _ to watch the new, but knew it was wise to do so, just in case the bodies had been discovered.

Then went to the living room , put a few logs in the fireplace and started a nice fire. He walked around the rug where they had made love earlier, and pictured her there. Once again she had surpassed his most optimist anticipations.

He was amazed at the intensity of his feelings for Clarice, she was becoming the center of his universe, making everything else appear peripheral, so deeply she touched his soul. He was now as dedicated to taking care of her as, in a different level, the child Hannibal had wanted to take care of his sister Mischa. This time he didn't intent to fail. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As expected, Clarice found him in the kitchen, carefully setting the silverware on the table, characteristically making sure everything was "perfect".

He was wearing black wool trousers and a green velvet smoking jacket with silk collar and cuffs and a silver silk ascot,. _"I'm not hungry any more,"_ she chuckled to herself "_who wants to waste time with food?"_ Overwhelmed by the needto touch him, she walked towards him and put her arms around his waist. He looked at her and kissed her firmly on the mouth. "Clarice" he whispered.

Her arms still around him she looked into his eyes said, " ask me, Hannibal, ask me what you want to know."

"What do you fell, Clarice?, tell me, _how_, do you feel, right now, after all the events since your arrival?" his eyes intense, his expression not unlike that on their first meeting at the dungeon "_…he hissed at you. What did he say?_" he had asked then.

She smiled widely. "Happy, exhilarated, liberated." She was radiant. He made a move to hug her, but stopped suddenly and turned towards the sound of the TV.

"What is it, Hannibal?"

"Nothing really," he said casually, taking her by the hand and guiding her towards the small TV, "it seems that they found _our_ friends."

Sure enough, the screen showed the two cars, as they had left them in the lots. Hannibal raised the sound to hear the narrative.

_ "…reasons yet undisclosed. Before his suspension, Pickford had been working in the Behavioral science section of the Bureau, and at one point had assisted former Special Agent Clarice Starling during the research that led to the blotched attempt, a few month ago to capture the notorious serial killer, Dr. Hannibal the Cannibal Lecter . Undisclosed sources at the FBI claim that Pickford was in suspension pending investigation for alleged misappropriation of Hannibal Lecter paraphernalia from the FBI archives and offering it for auction on E bay_

_ Still unknown is the association, if any between Pickford and the other victim, a well known underworld figure, allegedly specialized in kidnapping, extortion and murder."_

"Suspension?!" bursted Clarice, "the bastard was in suspension for stealing your stuff?" She looked at Hannibal, incredulous. "This changes everything!. The FBI, is not going to go out and out for an agent is _suspension_, potentially uncovering information that might prove further embarrassing for the Bureau. No sire!, they will step aside and leave it to the locals. Good going!"

"Holly Shit!", she went on "we killed this guys with total impunity. We are getting away with this one!_"_

Dr Hannibal Lecter meticulous about good manners, found her language _rather endearing_, and looked at her with a mixture of glee and wondrous disbelief. She was amazing!

He placed both hands on her shoulders, looked deep into her eyes, and settled her on a chair. Poured her a glass of wine and suggested she help herself to some of the food.

While she did, he poured himself some wine, and sat across from her.

"Tell me, why do you suppose Erik Pickford was following you, Clarice"?, there was none of the old mockery on his tone, he was gentle and while he looked at her lovingly, the predatory look was clearly visible in his eyes.

Pensive, Clarice took a small bite of the sandwich she had assembled for herself, blotted her mouth with her napkin and took a sip of wine. 

"I guess he was following Mason Verger's line of though that he could get to you thru me?" 

"Basically yes. But _why_ did he want to get to me?. Surely not to steal my books, or my sheet music. If the charges against him were proven true, he was not going to be reinstated no matter whom he captured" he persisted. "Think Clarice, why?"

"He was going to kidnap me and try to extract ransom from you?. She paused. "We knew he intended to kill us both…Yes, I think that's IT, he was going to try and extort some ransom from you and then, kill us both whether you paid or you didn't. Is crazy, though. You would have never paid!"

"No crazy from his point of view, Clarice. As you probably heard, it is widely rumored that in addition to what I earned from my practice, I inherited several fortunes from some of my patients; and the funds are mostly in numbered Swiss accounts and other key locations. Don't you think they rightfully assumed that I would pay?. _IF_ I was the man they thought, I _would_ have paid. Of course they underestimated me. I would have rescued you, and killed them both once you were safe. Basic Lecter 101."

"But, but," she started. Then stopped herself, and reconsidered, " I see. Yes, it fits"

"The point is that since the first time Crawford sent you to me, Clarice, they have been using you first as a bait , then as a target, such as in the Mason Verger fiasco. Together or apart, as long as I'm alive, you'll be a target" he hissed at the though. 

"Well," she declared, "alive is how I want you." 

Then, shrugging, she added " I have years of practice at being a target. Why waste them?" 

Clarice Starling didn't feel any concern for her safety.

"Enough of them" she said, "they are dead. If others surface, we'll deal with them as they come along. We are not helpless."

"On a non related subject," continued Clarice, dismissing the entire Erik Pickford episode for the sham it was, "I promised Barney I would call him if everything turned out right. He might be worried."

"I promised him we'd get together sometime soon." He added with a smile. "Maybe we could start planning a meeting"

"Is around 1AM in Baltimore now", continued Clarice, "and a good thing it is, because the last thing I fell like doing now is making a phone call."

He smiled roguishly, "Tell me Clarice, what _do_ you feel like doing right now?" He winked, "and don't lie or I'll know"

She got up and walked around the table, slowly and deliberately. He eyes glazed and wanting. 

"Why don't you kiss me and find out." She whispered hoarsely, taking his hand and placing it inside her blouse.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OK, I hope you it. This is not the end. We still have to talk to Barney, drive to Paris for a weekend and _meet_ new challenges.

Please, comment.

Clariz


	13. Chance Encounter

_I still own nothing. Everyone in the story belongs to T. Harris._

_Once again, I want to thank all the readers. SPECIALLY does that were kind enough to take the time to comment: Deoceres, Marcus Aurelius, Cristina, Drandmrslecter, Mizuko, LoT, Ducki, Princess Bemidia, Rivan Knight, Steel and Shattered Mug._

** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**_Exchanges XIII_**

**_Chance Encounter _**

Following the Dr's suggestion Clarice moved her clothes to the master bedroom right after breakfast. She was amused to find an empty closet and chest of drawers _waiting_ for he clothes. 

"Did you intentionally leave these empty for me?" she asked 

"I was hopeful," he responded with a grin.

Starling was beginning to enjoy his sense of humor. She appreciated his attention to every possible detail that would make her feel at home.

_He_ is my home now, she though, marveled at the oddity of it all

Hannibal gave her a tour of the whole house, and they decided to go to town to buy her a few more turtleneck sweaters and a pea jacket and call Barney from a public phone.

"I'll treat you to lunch," winked a most gracious Hannibal Lecter . 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It as seven o'clock in the evening in Baltimore when the Barney's phone rang. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello Barney, do you remember me?" 

"I was beginning to worry about you," said Barney, "Is everything alright with you?. Did you meet our common friend?"

"Oh yes I'm fine, thank you Barney," he could hear the smile in her voice and it warmed his heart. "Yes, _he_ is right here beside me, and will talk to you in a minute. We are fine."

"I have been hearing some disturbing news on TV," his voice didn't quite hide his concern.

"Regarding either of us?," asked Clarice.

"No, regarding that man at the airport" 

"Oh, yes," said Clarice making light of it, " we saw it too, who would have guessed, ah?" And then added " When we saw it in the news, late last night, we thought you might worry."

Barney didn't miss her repeated use of the word _we_, they were a _we_ now, he said to himself, grinning affectionately. 

"Barney, your chum here seems eager to talk to you, I'm going to put him on. Hopefully we will see you sometime soon. Take care" 

"You too," Barney was a man of few words.

"Hello, Barney", the metallic quality of the familiar voice seemed to have softened a bit, "Just thought I'd put your mind at ease regarding Clarice's well-being. And, if you would agree to be our guest, we could make arrangements for the meeting I promised. Just name a date, at your convenience. Preferably in the near future".

_"Our guest." _Barney found it touching, the way they expressed their togetherness. As if the newly acquired intimacy had smoothed the hard edges of both their personalities. It changed them.

"I would be happy to accept your invitation. I have a few vacation days left and I could use them three weeks or four weeks from now, if that is not too soon." Barney showed undisguised enthusiasm at the thought of a meeting.

"That would be fine," said the Dr. "we'll be in touch. Say, in a week? In the meantime, if you need to contact us, just place an add in the national edition of the Times, and in the International Herald Tribune address it to AAA Gourmet, MD, sign it Man in White."

"OK, Dr. I'll schedule my vacation, I definitely will know in a week. If I know sooner, I'll post the add." He paused, then added, candidly, "This is a very special treat and I'm looking forwards to it." 

"So am I, Barney, I most certainly am" said an affable Hannibal Lecter.

"Ta for now."

"How ironic, that in the end it is he who captured her instead of the other way around" Reflected Barney "However improbable it might have appeared at the time, when he started impressing herfrom his cage in the insane asylum." 

"Come to think about it," he said to himself. "She couldn't have hoped for a better man"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After lunch, while driving home, Dr. Lecter asked Clarice if she would like to spend a few days in Paris. 

"We could drive there," he said, "Thanks to the European Union, the nine participating countries have abolished passport control, Switzerland is not one of the nine, but has a similar, honor agreement. Driving from country to country is as easy as crossing a railroad track and less confining than flying".

"I own a small, two bedroom apartment in Paris," he explained, "is convenient for anonymity, less chances of an unfortunate encounter in the lobby of a luxury hotel".

"Oh, a trip to Paris would be lovely, Hannibal." She declared, her eyes bright with an enthusiasm that delighted him "I've always wanted to see the Louvre , the Musee d'Orsay, The Tuileries…."

Then, she added , as if in second thought

"How do you still manage to own real property . The FBI files don't show that you still own any property"?.

"I don't own anything under my name," her explained. " Even before Will Graham came my way, I was making provisions in case I would be captured."

"At the time," he continued, "I managed to secure several alternate identities, complete with birth certificate, and all the proper documentation, school records, you name it." He paused. "Incidentally, your present identity, is one such as those, is perfectly scrutiny proof. One of this days we'll have to go over the background, so you can answer any questions that should arise".

He went on

"Anyway, as I was saying, at the time, I made sure to "_sell"_ many of my properties to one of those alternate identities, used almost solely for that purpose, and it has never been compromised.

She let that sink, then and asked, "Are we going to live in Switzerland permanently?" 

"No, the lease on this property expires in two weeks, then we can either go back to Paris, and meet Barney there, or meet him in Monte Carlo or Nice, then leave for South America where, hopefully we can make our permanent residence."

She didn't care _where_ they lived, as long as they were together and it was _worry free._ _He_ would never settle in a dull place, she knew that.

"What will be the determining factor as to whether we meet Barney in Paris or , say Nice?" Asked Clarice, still new at being a fugitive.

"Paris would be the ideal place. If everything goes smooth in this short trip, then we can meet in Paris, otherwise, we will make a different choice."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

During the drive, they talked about her feelings regarding the FBI, and her disappointment with the institution. Her loss of respect for Crawford and her resentment for the way he had treated her.

Hannibal told her further about his own early years as an orphan, the impact she had on him when they met, and the years he spent in Florence, while he eagerly waited for her to come to terms with her feeling for him.

The apartment in Paris was small and glorious. Located in the exclusive Ile St-Louis, one of the most coveted location in Paris; it had high ceilings, several fireplaces, a comfortable living room overlooking the Siene and Notre Dame, a small dining room, two bedrooms and a huge, old fashion kitchen,. The master bedroom was enormous and Clarice was thrilled with the fireplace. That evening, they walked to Le Voltaire, a small restaurant by Pont Neuf across from the Louvre. After dinner they walked across to the rue de Rivoli and continued strolling towards the Place the La Concorde. Hannibal had been pointing up to the statues alongside the Louvre and was explaining the Tuileries, when suddenly he stopped in mid sentence, about 70 feet from the entrance of the hotel Meurice.

"Hannibal, what is it?, she asked, a little alarmed.

"Crawford?," he responded, "Crawford, right there, with that couple, talking at the entrance of the Hotel", he pointed.

The entrance to the hotel was brightly lit, making everything in the vicinity appear to be in the shadows by comparison. From their location, they were invisible to Crawford and his friends.

Clarice placed a tense hand on his arm "wait!" she said. "They can't see us here, I want to know if he is staying in this hotel." Then, as if talking to herself she added under her breath "…he has to go…"

"Excuse me?" whispered Hannibal not sure of what he heard.

"You heard me," she hissed, not at him but at the situation. "_He…has…to…go_… the very thought of this man occupying the same space on earth we do makes me nauseas, I am not going to live in fear of him going after you…I have to get rid of him!

Hannibal Lecter was both touched at amused by her reaction. But, didn't want her to act in an impulse that could backfire placing them both at risk. That wouldn't do. 

"Clarice," he said reasonably. "Why don't we just make sure he is staying at the Maurice and then go home and make plans, this things work better if planned ahead. The last thing we want is Paris crawling with FBI agents investigating his demise"

"OK," she said, reluctantly admitting to herself that he made sense "as soon as we are sure he is staying here, we can go home and plan." After a few minutes, the couple took their leave and Crawford entered the hotel.

They started heading back. She was quiet for a while walking with her head down, his arm around her waist. Suddenly she stopped and turned to face him.

"Hannibal," she said softly, "do you remember in Memphis, when you gave me the Buffalo Bill file, and we touched for the first time?" Her eyes welled with tears.

He nodded wordlessly and put both arms around her waist. Pulling her protectively towards him, as if to shield her from some invisible danger.

"That is how you remained in my mind for years…" She gasped for air, "Behind bars", her words were choppy "I never want to be separated from you again …I'll do anything…I won't take any chances of losing you."

_Paris, is the city of lovers_…He pulled her closer to him, removed one hand from her waist and held the back of her head as one holding the head of an infant, then pulled her closer until her chin rested on his shoulder. He knew what she needed to hear and gave it to her… He talked fiercely in her ear.

"We wont be separated, Clarice…I wont let it." he paused, and added "We will not be permanently separated or incarcerated. I promise you that!"

The dark meaning of his promise was clear, and it didn't frighten her, it reassured her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hannibal Lecter didn't want Crawford dead anymore than he had wanted Mason Verger dead for all those years. For him Crawford was like an old itch that he had to scratch once in a while for amusement. 

However, if, after discussing it, Clarice still felt that for her peace of mind she'd need Crawford dead, she would have his support and cooperation. _And anything else she might want. _

He was aware that Clarice had been exposed to a tremendous amount of emotional turmoil during the last year or so. The events at the Fish Market, the death of John Bighman, Krendler and Mason Verger's campaign to destroy her reputation. Her choice to rescue him on her own and all the events that followed, all had contributed undermine her emotional resources. 

"She needs time to heal." he reasoned. "Until then, if Crawford _has to go _then he'll just …_have to_ _go" _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I hope you like the way is going. Please let me know in your comments._

_Clariz_


	14. The Needle Lady

_My friends, thank you for your kind comments. I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm more than happy to see you are enjoying it too._

_Special thanks to Cristina, Marcus Aurelius, Ducki, RivanKnight, Shattered Mug, LoT, Steel, Drandmrslecter, Nanci, Elbereth, Shanna Lee, and Mizuko._

_As I keep saying, they are not mine. The are Thomas Harris, and I'm not he. I'm not half as smart either …_

                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Exchanges XIV_**

**_The Needle Lady_**

When they got to the apartment, Hannibal poured them both  a glass of Chateau d'Yquen and lit up the fire in the living room and bedroom fireplaces both.

They sat quietly in front of the fire and he patiently waited for her to start talking. She sat close to him and removing her shoes placed her folded legs on the couch and leaned her head on his chest. He drew his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him.

After a while, he decided to approach the subject.

"Tell me Clarice, now that we know where is he staying, what do you feel will be the wise thing to do?"

She smiled to herself.

"When I first saw him," she responded, as someone who is about to tell a story, "I  thought I wanted to push him under the Metro." She paused. " I actually pictured myself doing it." …Then, added reflectively. "I'd probably could make it look like an accident, if I planned it right."

"Very creative" commented Hannibal, noncommittal.

"Why do you feel you want him dead, Clarice"

"Don't you?" She seemed honestly surprised, as if in her estimation he'd want _everyone_ dead.

"Not particularly," he answered frankly, " not unless he represents an immediate treat to us or if you felt you want revenge for the way he treated you"

She buried her head on his chest, he held her there, allowing her to gather her thoughts.

"I don't hate Jack Crawford, Hannibal…not enough to wish him dead, anyway".

She took a deep breath,  and continued .

"Jack Crawford is the _only _old timer alive who would have any over-enthusiastic interest in capturing you, even now, after retirement. For him is a personal issue. The others were either forced to retire and are not interested in any further Bureau activities. OR those who stayed behind would rather avoid the embarrassing fiascos associated with every attempt to capture you."

She paused for air and went on.

"Crawford's very existence represents a threat to what is the most dear to me. You, that is"she patted his stomach once, with her open hand. 

"The new men would love to capture because of the glory they'd derive, but would they recognize you in the street?, NO!….even if they became _Lecter Experts _ they'd never compare to the treat of meeting Crawford face to face at the turn of every corner and him recognizing you by your voice or your ears…who knows?"

He chuckled at her logic and she went on

"I suppose I want to do away with anything or anybody that I consider an impending treat to us….to your life" Her last word just a whisper. She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes welled again, "I can't bear the thought. I just wont allow it to happen."

He was only too aware of her fear to lose him as she had lost her father. 

_"It is a wonder", he thought, "that without professional help, she still managed to chose to come with  me in spite of all the odds against it."_

Hannibal felt it was his obligation to attempt to dissuade her from killing Crawford. He didn't believe killing Crawford would help her healing,  "At least" he thought , consoling himself, "is good she doesn't plan to make this _eliminating threats_ _project _a full time occupations"

"I have managed to keep my freedom for  almost eight years now, Clarice, with Jack Crawford intent on capturing me. For the most part, is easier to avoid _them_ than to attract attention by going about  eliminating every single threat…" he let his thoughts trail

He lifted her chin and looked at her face. She had that clenched teeth look she adapted when she was at her most stubborn, ….. _"Not in a thousand years"..._came to mind.__

"I don't want to lose you" she declared in the unforgettable tone of voice.

He sighed, trying to make light of it. "Then, I guess I'm going to have to live forever."

Holding her chin firmly he kissed her. A long , engaging kiss that started tender and turned hungry and demanding. She responded ravenously. 

"Lets forget Crawford for now, humm?." he said his eyes glazed, voice deep with lust.   

                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Did you say you actually own other properties such as this one?" asked Clarice casually during breakfast. Clearly as a distraction to gain some time to ponder about the _Crawford issue._

_" _Yes_, We_ have other properties in Grand Cayman, another smaller apartment in Paris, one in Venice, a small villa in Costa del Sol.  And of course, lately, I thought it wiser to use other identities for real state purchases as well, so as not to run the chance of being _caught_ short , so to speak".

"A whole financial web" she chuckled, "it seems as if you developed an entire worldwide financial safety net. Wherever you fall: there it is to catch you!"

"Something like that" he said vaguely. "As soon as we are more settled, maybe while we wait to hear from Barney, you and I have to go over the financial provisions I had made for you and modify them accordingly, now that the "persona" of Clarice Starling, is bound to be compromised, changes will have to be made and I'll need your input."

"I don't understand" said Clarice with an odd look .

"Clarice Starling", said Hannibal, "has been the for several years, the only heir of all I have –under any name. But now, we will have to make other, more sophisticated plan"

"What are you saying?" She was growing visibly angry  "There is no _need_ for  ANY such plans" her face growing red. "Because YOU are not going to die on me!!!!!"

"I don't intent to, Clarice, but we might want to travel separately at times, in an attempt to safely avoid capture. If we did, unless I knew you had the funds to move around  I'd be too distracted worrying about your safety to be concerned with  mine. I too would be safer, if I was sure you have easy access to funds." He paused , but not long enough for her to interject.

"We might be in the run soon,  now that you seem decided on a crusade to eliminate Crawford"

_He knew he had her_ .

She was thoughtful for a while, concentrating on her food.

"OK, you think is safe to let him live?" She asked, reluctantly.

"The world is a big place, Clarice, there is room in it for us _and_ Crawford." Then, added with a crocked smile, "isn't it rewarding to think how devastated he would be, should he ever find out we are together, or worse yet…if he thought that _the monster_ killed you?"

"I'll make you a deal," said Clarice, "you give me another _little box with a syringe_ like the one I used to kill Erik, and I'll carry it in my purse. IF we bump into him face to face in the streets of Paris, he gets the needle."

"Fair enough" said Hannibal,  and thought  "_Jack old boy, …you better not cross  the needle lady..."_

But instead, asked, "What would you like to do today?. How about some museums and then a little shopping, with food in between?"

                                      *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Here are some Euros," said Hannibal handling her a wad of  _funny money,_ "you can't go around without cash"

She took the money, a little uncomfortable, whispering " Thank you".

"Oh, Clarice," he said easily, "what's mine is yours, I know you probably have some money from the trip somewhere but here is more convenient to have _Euros_, tell you what, you can treat me to lunch" he winked and grinned genially.

"You gave me enough to feed lunch to a whole town for a month" she chuckled, reverting intentionally to her southern accent.

"Or a few pair of shoes and a bag  at Hermes…" he laughed.

Clarice loved to hear him laugh. "_I'm lucky to have him,"_ she thought_ "nobody could ask for a nicer monster…"_ and then out loud …. "Eat shit, Crawford"

"Pardon me?" said Hannibal, now laughing uncharacteristically loud.

"Did I say something?" Asked Clarice blushing

"You said _eat…manure, Crawford_"

She looked at him and started to laugh

"I would never say _manure_, you probably misheard the whole thing." Her laugh loud and free now, matching his.

Suddenly he stop laughing, pulled her to him and grabbing her hair roughly  draw her head back and started kissing her urgently, voraciously. "We'll go out later" he said huskily

                                           *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clarice wanted to see the Musee D'Orsay, Hannibal would have preferred the Louvre, but its proximity of the Hotel Meurice –and Crawford was a good deterrent

                                           *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A curious change takes place in individuals when they function as a couple. Some change for the worse like George and Martha in Who's afraid of Virginia Wolf. Whereas some, like Hannibal and Clarice, are transformed by the joy they derive from each other so that even when their essential natures remain, the balance of their qualities shifts and the best in them far outshines the darker side of their personalities.

                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm getting thirsty," declared Clarice, by the time they got to the Naturalism and Symbolism level. "How about you?"

"Oh yes, " chuckled Hannibal, "you are treating me to lunch?" he treated _her _with his most charming smile –the one that would have scared most other folks.

They had a bite at the excellent coffee chop of the Museum.  

"I ordered some items from an auction at Chirstie's and they are ready for me to pick up," explained Hannibal." If you don't mind, we could go there, pick up the parcel and then shop on the stores on Rue du Faubourg St Honore.

"Oh Sure, how far is it?" asked Clarice

"About a mile, or  2 stops in the Metro with a change in between" 

"Lets walk it. This is Paris…I want to see everything" 

At Christie's they were ushered to a private room where a representative introduced himself . Once Hannibal's identity as Dr Hansen Miller was dully verified the representative asked the Dr. to follow him. While Clarice browsed some of the jewelry in exhibit, Hannibal followed the man, and came back less than 5 minutes later, empty handed and grinning.

"All done" he declared.

"Where is the parcel?" she asked

"In my pocket. Lets go and buy you a formal dress for a wonderful dinner. Tonight we  celebrate!"

"What are we celebrating , exactly?" asked Clarice, flirty

"Us" he declared. And hoped everything would turn out _as planned_ .     

                                           *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I have to leave it here, because otherwise I could go on and on.

I'll have to upload a short chapter sort of an Interlude, before chapter XV.

Please review this one and tell me how you like the way is going.

Clariz


	15. Interlude

My friends, this is just an Interlude to get in track for things to come. Is really very short, so I'll try to upload a full chapter in a few days.

_In the meantime, I'm most grateful to the nice folks who commenter : Guber, ShelleyYW, Jennifer, Christine, Ducki, Cristina, Shanna, LadyBug, Marcus Aurelius, Steel, LoT, RivanKnight, Nanci, Kurt, Elbereth and all the folks who took the time to read this fiction._

_Of course the characters belong to T. Harris…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Exchanges, an Interlude_**

Ever hopeful for the _good things_ that come to those who wait, Dr Hannibal Lecter –who had waited; shopped for a diamond eternity wedding band and an engagement ring, as part of the preparations he made for Clarice's arrival.

When the time came, if it did, he wanted to be prepared. He was looking for fine estate pieces with the character and elegance of old craftsmanship. 

After a dedicated search he found what Christie's catalogue described as an _EXCEPTIONAL oval cabochon of very fine-textured vivid emerald green and exceptional translucency, flanked to each side by a heart-shaped diamond, mounted in 18k white gold. Size 6. And matched earrings._

The lot was estimated at US$ 70.000 – 80.000 and was to be auctioned in Hong Kong a few days later. 

He considered himself fortunate when he also found, in the same auction an _eternity ring with all the diamonds set channel style around the entire ring, set in platinum with the most beautiful hand etchings all around,. Size 6._ Estimated at US$ 4000. That was exactly what he had in mind. The channel setting will make it more wearable, because it wouldn't _catch _on sweaters and such

While at it, he also found studs for his tuxedo shirts. Dr. Lecter never felt guilty for his extravagances and loved to shop.

Christie's, one of the most prestigious auctions houses in the world, offers telephone bids for the expensive items lots in some auctions. Otherwise, written absentee bids can be faxed up to 24 hrs prior to the auction. He called.

The buyers receive payment and shipping instructions with their invoice, which is mailed immediately after the sale. They accept wire transfers. None of the transaction had to be done in person, and the items can be delivered or picked up.

Dr. Lecter was planning to pick up his purchase in Paris.

Hannibal Lecter was an enthusiastic planner and had years to think about details. If Clarice accepted his proposal, he wanted her to have a _real_ wedding. They were both Christians, he reasoned, so it was only appropriate that they would be bond together under God, legally married by a vested Christian priest.

It never occurred to him, that the idea might appear bizarre, absurd or even risky.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

During his early years practicing at Maryland-Misericordia, Dr Lecter had meet and became acquainted with people from all myriads of life. 

One was Salvatore Maugeri, a powerful _businessman_ with headquarters in Sicily and strong _connections_ in the US.

Maugeri considered himself forever indebted to Hannibal Lecter. A debt of honor that would never lapse. The Dr. knew that Maugeri, totally unconcerned by his status as one of the FBI 10 most wanted, had always been delighted to hear from him, on the few occasions he got in touch.

Hannibal was one of the few _outsiders_ who knew of the existence of a totally isolated private Island that Salvatore Maugeri owned off the coast of Sicily. He thought, such an island would be the ideal place for an elegantly serene, yet festive Christian wedding.

He spent some time mentally picturing the ceremony, and decided on the setting, flowers, gift for his best man and his hosts and, naturally, the music.

The more he thought about it, the more the entire project came together. Even when his choices were limited, he congratulated himself for his choice of best man.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

As it is expected, Gods and Monsters trying to develop human qualities, acquire _as a bonus_, some human insecurities. Hence Hannibal experienced a small, but nudging concern about Clarice's acceptance of his plans, or even his proposal.

The issue that gave him the most conflict was the timing and setting for the proposal. 

Hannibal Lecter stopped experiencing love at age 6 and didn't experience it again until Clarice came along. Feelings were not something he had cultivated . He studied them in books and in patients, he analyzed in others and rationalized them, but _he_ didn't have much first hand experience with _feelings_. Clarice was his first real love, and he felt uncharacteristically awkward and a little apprehensive.

"Clarice," he thought, "can be rather unpredictable….even for me". 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clarice, quite complex on her own right, didn't posses the intellectual depth of Hannibal's complexity, and having never acquired herself Goddess status, was mighty used to deal with insecurities, fear and anxieties. She had plenty of those .

Her main fear was the loss of a loved one, either by death or abandonment.

She deeply feared to lose Hannibal. And if she allowed herself, she could imagine endless ways for that to come about.

She suspected that it was possible she had spent all those years trying to capture him as a way to keep him safe in a place where nothing _bad_ could happen to him and she'd always know where he was …..She considered the thought sick and twisted and would eventually discuss it with him…. thought he probably knew about it already.

On the other hand, realizing that like herself, this was the first time Hannibal was in love, she perceived his uncharacteristic uneasiness and decided to lower her own defenses to provide him with the emotional balance that would ease his temporary awkwardness.

Clarice was trying very hard to put her own fears to sleep forever. What she had to figure out was what tool she needed to put her fears to rest.

"I want to marry him, that's what", she thought. "I want to be forever bound to him, under God, for better or worse and the whole ball of wax…I want to have the undeniable legal right to be with him"…, she grinned "_I want to kick his ass when he does something stupid…like talking about dying."_

She marveled at how far removed she was from the original Special Agent Starling of yore. And liked the though.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked, let me know

Clariz


	16. The Question

_The characters belong to Mr. Harris. However, they seem to be doing pretty good on their own._

This chapter is very long, I thought I could make two chapter out of it, but then changed my mind, and decided to give you the whole thing as is, otherwise I might never get the nerve to upload it.

_Anyway, I can't thank you enough for the enthusiastic response. Special thanks to Marcus Aurelius, Ducki, Elbereth, Kurt, Guber, C, Jane Moss, Morbid, Holly Greenfeld, Rivan Knight, Shifter, Christine, Claire Starling, and all the other who took the time to read it._

_ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**_Exchanges XV _**

**_The Question_**

They arrived back to the apartment at about 5 o'clock. Clarice was exhausted and happy. And needed a long bath to relax.

"How much time do I have?'. 

"All the time in the world," he chuckled, "If I may, I'd like to have two hours to prepare the festivities, is that acceptable?"

"Is more than acceptable, that would give me time for a long soothing bath and to make myself presentable." She kissed him softly and left for the master bathroom; taking her shopping bags with her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours is not a long time to organize a formal dinner, even if only for two, but Hannibal, always very organized, had already prepped some of the ingredients before breakfast.

He had all he needed to set up a spectacular table and the flowers would be delivered any minute.

He set his pans on a server beside the table. Prepared the Crème Brule they'd have for desert and placed the ramekins in the oven in a bain-marie. Set the timer. Made the salad of greens, cored, peeled and sliced the apples and set them aside. Then assembled the bouchees; removed the butter from the fridge and also took out the Foie Gras to remove the chill; curled a few butter balls and piled them in a butter dish .

He was set. It took all of forty five minutes.

He them made a call to one of his bankers in Switzerland and arranged the reassignment of what he considered a conservatively modest amount of money and set a numbered code for the new account. By then the florist delivered the flowers which he arranged in the dinning room and just about all around the living room. While Clarice was taking her bath, he removed the clothes he was going to wear from the room they shared and took them to the guest room, he used the guest bathroom for his shower.

Dr. Lecter was particularly meticulous about his attire for the evening. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clarice didn't generally fuzz with her hair. But this evening she wanted to look _different_, more alluring, wilder, such as it was. She didn't pull her hair back or otherwise restrained it, but let it fall lose, like cascades of gold, framing her face and enhancing the milky creamy of her skin. 

The dress was a bias cut halter on pale sage green crepe satin by Pucci, that fell on her like water. She looked at herself approvingly in the mirror. "_I think he will like_" she said to herself. 

She could hear him playing his clavichord and walked towards the music.

Hannibal Lecter was playing with his eyes closed. His handsome face peaceful and relaxed. He was wearing a formal dark suit, white shirt and a blue tie with green paisley motive. Several tasteful flower arrangements were artfully distributed around the room. Clarice leaned against the archway that gave entrance to the living room and enjoyed the music and the scene of him playing, silhouetted in front of the windows against the lights that illuminated the Cathedral of Notre Dame . The whole room seemed to have acquired a dreamy quality to it that captivated her

Hannibal smelled her the moment she approached the room, but chose to keep his eyes closed for a few minutes anticipating the impact of seeing her there. When he opened them, she stunned him with her looks; he took a deep breath and got up slowly, his eyes intent on her face; he approached her murmuring "Beautiful, Clarice, you look beautiful!"

She whispered a quiet "thank you" and nuzzled against his neck.

He took her left hand, guided her to the couch, and with a gesture, invited her to seat. Still holding her hand, he sat next to her, his eyes locked on hers. Clarice sensed something changed in his behavior and knew, with that gut feeling one gets when about to be faced with the unexpected, that something was happening that will affect them both forever.

Hannibal removed something from his jacket pocket and still holding her hand, his eyes never leaving hers, he whispered, "Would you consider the prospect of becoming my wife?" then, his voice strangled, "please, marry me, Clarice." He paused, while Clarice placed her free hand against his cheek and choked with tears, managed to say "yes, oh yes Hannibal, yes, I will marry your."

Dr. Lecter slipped the ring in her finger and they kissed for a long time. At times such as this one, all beings may be equally overcome by emotion, regardless whether they are monstrous, virtuous or Godly 

Clarice looked at her hand and gasped "Hannibal, the ring is beautiful!". She leaned over and kissed him, a long, tender, loving and yet passionate kiss. "thank you."

He opened a bottle of 1971 Don Perignon and they tossed to their life together. With the Champagne, he served a Black Truffle and Spinach bouchee for appetizer.

Then on his 35,000 BTU portable professional style burner he caramelized the apple slices tableside, removed from the pan and set on warmed plates, then seared the Foie Gras and removed to the plates with the apple. Deglazed the pan with wine and shallots, poured the sauce on the foie gras and toppled with truffle shaving. Served it with a green salad. Offerings of slices of fresh baguette and the curled butter balls were available.

Halfway thru the meal, Hannibal asked "Do you remember the name Salvatore Maugeri?"

"The name rings a bell; is he the Italian _businessman_ whose son was kidnapped and then died in Maryland-Misericordia " she slowed down at this point "after he was rescued by some unidentified sources?"

"He didn't die, Clarice, I signed a dead certificate and released a _live_ body to his parents. They wanted to make it appear as if he was dead because they feared for his life. The boy could have identified the kidnappers. They were likely to go after him again.

"You did that?" she couldn't hide her surprise "that was…amazing."

"I wonder how many such wonderful things you did, that nobody knows about" she trailed off.

"It seemed like the right thing to do, however illegal," he continued, shrugging, " as you know legality is unimportant to me when confronted when harsh realities such as that one. The boy had been brutally tortured, he was at the brink of death, his parents feared that if anyone knew he survived they will kidnap him again" he paused for a few seconds and then went on. "Luckily, I was able to offer an opportunity for a new start, a reprieve so to speak. The boy bounced back, physically, anyway."

"How about emotionally?" asked Clarice.

"I don't know first hand, I never had an opportunity to treat him. His parents, wisely, smuggled him out of the country and into a private island they own off the northern coast of Sicily. The boy is now married and lives there with his wife and two children. He never leaves the island, they have a hand picked staff, mostly natives of their island, whose families lived there for generations and never leave. Some left to be trained in skills such as nursing, or culinary arts, then came back to the island where they are employed by the Maugeri family" He paused.

"Anyway, the parents were most grateful." He went on explaining

"I got in touch with the father a few times while in Florence, they are very nice people. We met a couple of times during the last few years." He paused a few seconds. Clarice watched him intently.

"I thought that , if I was lucky, and you agreed to marry me, you might want to have a real Christian wedding in Italy, in their island. Using both our real names and our acquired ones. Salvatore, with his influence, his underworld connections and his own planes and helicopters, will be able to provide us with plenty of safety from _any_ authorities. We'd be legally wed under God and walk out with two marriage certificates. We'll have privacy, and a small, but very real wedding."

"They have a small Church in their island, a real Catholic Church with a real Catholic priest. I know you are a Protestant and can't offer you a Protestant wedding, and I assure you I'm not trying to impose Catholic beliefs on you. This days, the Christian religions recognize each other practices" he trailed off.

She was dumbfounded, totally speechless, looking at him intently with her mouth slightly open as if watching an apparition of sorts.

He waited…. his own almost supernatural stillness, internally a little offset .

She remained astounded. 

Finally, he asked

"So, what do you say, Clarice?. You want to do it?…" he was smiling at her with all the charm and serenity he could muster –which was plenty

She sighed , shaking her head in disbelief "Of course I want to do it," she answered, "I'm just amazed at your planning. I might spend my life forever in awe at your resourcefulness."

She leaned back on her chair, took a sip of wine and reflected aloud, "we are having a _real_ wedding"….

Then, like waking from a dream

"Do I get to wear a _real_ wedding gown?" she asked, beaming.

He loved it, he loved to see her happy, radiant, like a little girl on Christmas morning, totally out of character, and definitely far removed from the woman so bitterly disillusioned by the FBI. Hannibal Lecter promised himself to _make_ Christmas mornings happen often, just to watch her glee.

"Naturally, a real, designer wedding gown."

She giggled, "Sorry buddy, but you don't get to see this one until I walk in the church…I'm not going to risk any bad luck here"…she was bubbly now.

"Nope, I don't get to see it before hand, I'm just the guy who gets to take it off you after the whole celebration is over. Yeah…." He gave he a mock meaningful look, rubbed his hands, raised one eyebrow and winked . 

She burst in laughter and he joined.

After a pause, "What about Barney? He expects to visit as soon. He is making arrangements." she was concerned, remembering their previous plans.

"Ah, Barney"…said Hannibal, visibly smug with his cunning "do you think he'd agree to be my best man?"

Her eyes got moist again, and she nodded mutely before she managed to say. "Oh yes, Hannibal, he will. In fact, I suspect he'll cry when you ask him."

Clarice was full of thoughts and questions.

"We have to get the rings?"

I have a special one for you, but we nee to buy a pair of matching ones as well, and we can pick those tomorrow at Cartier. They will all be blessed during the ceremony.

She was pensive. A memory from the old days at the dungeon, nudging her. _The façade fell on sixty-five grandmothers at a special Mass. Was that evil? If so, who did it? If He's up there, He just loves it._

"Do you believe in God, Hannibal?" She didn't remember asking him this before 

"Oh yes, I was brought up strict Catholic. I believed strongly, and hence my rage as a result of His whimsical punishment of the righteous. His abandonment of the virtuous as if he found purity an aberration that confronts him,his ironically indiscriminate killing of the innocent. I was full of rage against God ."

"So, what now?" she asked noticing he implied a change

"He sent you to me _after all_, didn't he?" he reflected "he is allowing us this happiness. We have this moment, we are here together and _love each other_, here and now and with his blessing for as long as we live. If the roof fell on us this minute, the fact remains that we found , love and enjoy each other and are as one." He went on 

"So, I'm grateful, and that changes me. I don't know yet to what extent, but it changes my relationship with God. It smothers the rage. It gives me some degree of acceptance, it reaffirms my conviction that if I did something that I honestly believed was justified, then I'd be safe in the eyes of God." 

He smiled " In addition, _self protection_ is always justified. Is in the Bible" **

She pondered on his statements.

"I love you," she said simply

They ate quietly for a while, then she declared, a little troubled

"I have no one to give me away. Actually, I never did."

"Yes you do, Clarice. You _always_ did, and, in fact if anybody is going to give you away, _to me_, only one person will do"

She gave him an odd look, "Who is that?"

Hannibal came around the table, helped to her feet, put his arms around her and boring his eyes into hers, announced slowly , meaningfully, … "yourself, Clarice" and kissed her as if he had never kissed her before and the world would come to and end if he stopped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** Timothy 5:8 _But if anyone does not provide [protection] for his own, and especially for those of his household, he has denied the faith and is worse than an unbeliever._

I know is ultra mushy, but I'm a hopeless romantic.

Please let me know what you think. I know is a looooooooong chapter, but, somehow I didn't want to truncate it. There are some surprises in the next one.

Clariz


	17. Two Old Acquaintances

_I suppose the disclaimer is getting tedious by now. However gratitude to the faithful readers is not. Special thanks to Cristina, Marcus Aurelius, Ducki, Rivan Knight, Shelly YW, Shifter, Holly Greenfeld, dmc, Elize, ar-men 66, Shanna, and all the others who took the time to read this fiction._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Exchanges XVI 

**_Two Old Acquaintances_**

Clarice was amazed at how much planning lay ahead of them. Heck, she'd never been involved with wedding plans before. Hannibal , naturally, thrived with the planning and the anticipation of every detail. _Lecter, the wedding director _she chuckled.

During breakfast, Hannibal explained that he had diverted some funds to a small numbered account just for her, which she could utilize for major purchases as she needed. "Only a few hundred –thousand, in there, but for now will be fine."

He explained the _numbers_ on a numbered account could be a selected code phrase as well, using the telephone keypad letter combinations. For her convenience he had selected one easy for her to memorize. He gave her the phone number of the banker as well. "The number of the account is: _1000 years_," he said, and winked. "o_ne, zero, zero, zero, nine, three, two, seven. _That should be rather unforgettable" he commented.

"That's right," she laughed, "you'll never let me forget it. _Not in a thousand years_!."

It was turning into a family joke.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clarice surprised herself when she picked up the phone in the bedroom, called the Hotel Meurice and asked to be connected to Jack Crawford's room

"Pardon Madame" said the operator

"Jack Crawford" she repeated, carefully pronouncing every syllable.

"Mercy Madame," said the operator. A few seconds later the phone was ringing in Crawford's room. 

She hung up at the first ring as if the phone burned her hand.

"He's still in Paris?", asked Hannibal pocking his head in the room

"Ah?, how did you know?…" she trailed off, "Dear God!, you know everything?"

"Dear Hannibal will do just fine," he said, giving her an overly innocent look.

She rolled her eyes, laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"He is still in Paris" she confirmed, verifying that her _little box _was still in her purse.

"I hope he is having some _fun._ Living every day as if it was his last," he smiled. "One never knows, does _he_?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rachel DuBerry Rosencranz was a few years older than Dr Lecter. At time of their relationship, the socialite was considered a fashion icon, and her photos often appeared in Town and Country, Vogue and other fashion publications.

Sixteen years and two husbands had gone by, now, past middle age, she was still beautiful, elegant, and sophisticated. Married for years to the super wealthy Franz Rosencranz; she never truly accepted the existence of what she called the _other side_ of Hannibal Lecter. He was ever present in her memory and in her heart, as the most splendid man she'd met . 

In the inner sanctum of her most private thoughts, she had been happy when she heard of his escape, and from time to time wondered how he was, and hoped he was fine. Secretly, Rachel Rosencranz wished someday she'd get the chance to see him again socially, however briefly, in some unexpected meeting.

She was walking towards the diamond bracelets display in Cartier's when she heard the familiar voice. She stopped cold, momentarily frozen for just a split second; then turned around slowly. The man had his back to her, he was sleek and thin, and had the regal posture she remembered. He was accompanied by a gorgeous young woman, and they were clearly selecting wedding band.

"What a wonderful surprise!", exclaimed the former Rachel DuBarry in the low husky voice of the women of her era. 

The man turned , she didn't recognize the face, but the maroon eyes bore into hers "Hello Rachel, it is indeed wonderful to have the opportunity to see you again" he smiled his most charming smile, which didn't seem to scare her. 

She reached over to kiss his check , he returned the kiss, while she went on "You have no IDEA how happy am I to see you!, I often wondered _where_ you might be, and hoped for a chance to see you again. How _are_ you?"

"I'm well and a happy man Rachel," he turned to Clarice "This is my fiancé, whom you might recognize from her photos on the media" aside from Rachel's no names were mentioned, as if an unspoken agreement had been reached.

"Dear," he announce to Clarice, "meet Rachel Rosencranz, a most valued friend,"

"What a pleasure to meet you in person, you look much lovelier than in the photos" said Rosencranz, "no wonder my friend here is declaring himself a _happy man". _She offered her hand to Clarice. " Please call me Rachel" 

Clarice remembered their phone conversation, month ago, when she was still a Special Agent searching for Hannibal. She smiled and shook the other woman's hand. 

"Is wonderful to meet _you_," she said warmly, adding "you are, indeed, one of his _true_ friends." not using names was getting tedious.

"_An old acquaintance,_" Rachel reminded her chuckling " that is what you said on the phone" then, looking at the two of them exclaimed, "Oh, this is wonderful!. A _real_ love story!." She smiled at the thought. "The newspapers had a field day speculating about the two of you!. At the time, I wished it was true, that you had a marvelous star crossed romance!"

She looked back at Clarice

"Lets see the ring." She urged

Clarice extended her hand and showed her ring.

"Magnificent!" she said, then, turning to Hannibal " where did you ever get hold it?"

"Christie's" he said, "it was auctioned in Hong Kong." 

Rachel turned to Clarice. "Show me again, please. Such a marvelous ring!. I'm jealous. I had three husbands and neither had the taste or imagination to search for a unique piece such as this one."

"Are you having _a formal wedding_ ?" asked Rosencranz, who seemed beyond surprise when it came to Hannibal, turning to Clarice "Did you pick your wedding gown yet?

Clarice chuckled, " He just proposed last night, but it seems we are having a formal wedding, small and intimate, naturally, but formal."

"I'd be happy to suggest a few bridal designers if you wish." suggested the older woman. "What kind of weeding gown do you have in mind"

"I want a simple but elegant dress that makes me feel sleek and pretty" said Clarice "I don't want to look like Little Bo Peep, or a Princess, or Sleeping Beauty. I don't want yards and yards of fabric trailing behind me either."

"I know just the designer" declared Rachel, who was still a fashion expert.

Turning to Hannibal, "Morning or evening?" 

Hannibal had returned to the display case to finish the transaction with the salesman.

"Morning," he said, turning briefly

Rosencraz mentioned two designers, both in the Rue du Faubourg St-Honore, practically around corner.

Hannibal finished the wedding band transaction and handed the box over to Clarice who placed it in her handbag.

He turned around then "May escort you two ladies to lunch?"

"I would like to", responded Rosencranz, " but my day is totally structured, and I can't deviate much. Let me give you my private phone number, it bypasses my secretary. Maybe we can arrange to meet some time soon."

She handed him a card where she scribbled a phone number.

"We'll be in touch, Rachel," said Hannibal, and added, "I didn't even have time to tell you how wonderful you look!." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek

"A real treat meeting you in person, Rachel." Said Clarice, " I hope we meet again soon."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Rue de la Paix , and the adjacent streets were extremely crowded at lunch time as they made their way slowly toward from Cartier across Place Vendome towards the Rue St-Honore, the thick crowd made it difficult for them to stay together. 

They were about thirty feet from the intersection when Dr. Lecter saw Jack Crawford coming straight at them. Crawford didn't see them until they were about twenty feet away and getting closer. Then he saw Clarice, who had turned towards Hannibal to make sure they were not completely separated by the crowd, in a second Crawford's eyes shifted following the direction of her look, his eyes met Hannibal's and he made the connection. Recognition clearly visible in his eyes. 

In a flash, Hannibal remembered the way he dispatched the Gipsy pickpocketer in Florence. Clarice was now a few steps ahead of him, but Crawford was almost upon him, his eyes, fixed on Dr. Lecter were full of contempt. Hannibal bumped into him and moved on. 

Clarice, still trying to avoid bumping into people, didn't notice anything unusual as they moved forward among the crowd, they both turned the corner and caught up with one another. Surrounded by the swarm of passerby's, the couple got farther and farther from the spot, around the corner, where Jack Crawford had fallen, his femoral artery perforated by the Harpy, a cut so fast and precise that the blade came out clean. Hannibal had also managed to lift his wallet with his free hand.

They walked more than two and a half blocks in the crowded Rue St-Honore, before the sirens of an ambulance were heard at a distance.

In Paris, where the traffic is one the most convoluted and dangerous in the world, ambulance sirens are just another street noise.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_OK folks, I hope you liked this one. _

_Let me know your thought and comments. Thanks for looking_

_Clariz _


	18. Unidentified

_The usual disclaimers apply. Everybody knows who they belong to._

_Thanks to all the folks who have faithfully followed the story for 17 chapters, so far. Specially to the wonderful reviewers, ShelleyYW, Holly Greenfeld, Marcus Aurelius, Cristina, Frylock, Ducki, Shifter, Shanna, Elbereth, Christine, LadyRiddle and Nicole._

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Exchanges XVII 

**_Unidentified_**

"Hannibal, lets get out of this crowd," Clarice said taking him by the arm in the overly crowded street, "lets go for lunch or something"

"I thought you wanted to go to the Bridal Houses and see some gowns."

" I don't think so, not in Paris, lets get out of here and talk." 

He nodded, and guided her around the corner to the Rue Royal. "We can take the Metro to the Left Bank, there are some nice bistros there".

They got off the Metro at St Germain and they walked to Les Deux Magots, an old cafe once frequented by Hemmingway and Piccaso.

After they were settled with an aperitif, Clarice went on with her train of thoughts.

"I find these Paris designers rather overwhelming, definitely not the type of dress I have in mind. Too elaborate, too gaudy and trendy. I want something simple and elegant. These are just too _grand_." She paused, " maybe I can find something in Zurich"

"Zurich is a good choice," he agreed, delighted that her taste for the traditional was not tainted by the tackiness of fashion trends. "You might find some Italian and US designers to chose from."

"Good," she paused, "also, do you suppose we might consider going back to Switzerland today, after lunch?"

Hannibal, feigned surprise, "Why is that?

"I don't know, we are bumping into too many old acquaintances. It's getting spooky."

"All right, we may pack and leave after lunch, if that pleases you" Hannibal said, "we've covered enough ground for one trip."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hannibal Lecter was not worried on the slightest about the Crawford incident and certainly didn't feel there was a need to leave Paris in a rush . The number of acquaintances had just been reduced in half as it was. He knew Jack Crawford was not likely to be identified until they checked fingerprints, being that he had Crawford's wallet in his pocket, and didn't even have to check the contents to know his ID's were in the wallet. 

He figured, correctly, that Clarice would feel more at ease if they were out of Paris when he informed her of Crawford's demise. 

After a short lunch they took a cab to the apartment and were packed and ready to go by 3PM.

About 2 hours after they left the outskirts of Paris, Dr. Lecter tuned the car radio to an all news station "We might be interested on the news" he announced sly as a fox, adding in his most innocent tone, "Did _you_ see Jack Crawford today?"

She gave him a curious look, "No, why, did you?"

"Yeap" removing Crawford's wallet from his pocket, he handed it to her.

She opened it, removed Crawford's retiree ID, drivers license, credit cards and a few hundred Euros. She kept turning the ID card in her hand, stunned. Then looked at Hannibal, who kept his eyes on the road.

"Self preservation is and instinct." He declared

"Meaning?" asked Clarice, still trying to comprehend. Then, feeling a little exasperated. "Damn it, Hannibal, can't you tell me the whole story. What is this _Suspense Theater?_"

He started "He was walking towards us on Rue de la Paix a few minutes after we left Cartier," he went on describing the events, and finally remarked " It took a second. _YOU_ didn't even notice. He was probably dead when he hit the ground."

"You cut him in the groin?" She asked after a pause 

"That is where the femoral artery is located"

"Don't be a smart ass, what I want to know is if you killed him in a manner not consistent with you modus operandi."

"What _is_ my modus operandi?" asked the smart ass.

" I don't know" Clarice hesitated, trying to organize her thoughts "You cut their throat?" she shook her head, as if trying to clear up the fog that seemed to wrap her thoughts.

For one second he took his eyes off the road to give her a _quizzical _look.

"OK, OK," she smiled and placed one hand on his arm, "I just wanted reassure myself that you are safe, that no one will suspect you" 

She turned up the volume of the radio

_… was stabbed today in the middle of a crows on the Rue de la Paix, a few feet from the Place Vendome. No witnesses have yet come forward. The man seems to have been the target of a pick pocketing attempt that went sour for causes not yet determined. Still unidentified, the victim never regained consciousness and was pronounced death in the ambulance on the way to Emergency Services._

_One more addition to the series of crimes on plain daylight that have become more and more frequent in Paris during the last few month._

_This reporter wonders what how long is it going to be before the authorities take the initiative to make the streets safer…._

Clarice turned down the volume.

After a lengthy silence, which Hannibal knew better than to break, Clarice commented,

"Well, with Mason Verger, Krendler and Jack Crawford out of the picture, I suppose most of the threats have been removed. I guess Rosencranz wouldn't turn against _you_. But she might want to take some action against me or _us_. She could be jealous, you know."

"Maybe she is, and maybe she isn't. In any event, she is not like us, Clarice, even if she wished your demise, she wouldn't dare to take any action, nor would she hire someone to do it. Too risky," he chuckled, " like going to lunch with us". 

He shrugged, "If I would have thought there was any such risk, I'd have killed her before leaving Paris, I am sure she knows that " 

"Good!," she leaned back on the seat. "I'm just about to start enjoying a worry free life"

"Doesn't _that_ worry you, Clarice?" chuckled Hannibal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the way to the villa they picked up some prosciutto, a variety of local cheeses, fresh breads, some eggs, bacon and fresh sausages, milk, heavy cream and other staples.

"Is good to be back" exclaimed Hannibal after they were settled in the kitchen, in front of their improvised meal and a glass of wine.

Clarice nodded, she was happy, relaxed and felt totally at ease when Hannibal got up and turned on the small TV set tuned to CNN.

"I'm going to miss the swiss cheeses, when we leave" commented Clarice. "I didn't even know cheeses could be _this_ good."

"Oh I'm a big cheese man myself," chuckled Hannibal, "there are endless varieties and they are all wonderful. A good bread, cheese and superb wine always hit the spot."

Small conversation, cheese and wine, while they waited for the news, if any, regarding Jack Crawford.

"Don't they take your fingerprints as part of your dossier when they hire you at the FBI?" asked Dr. Lecter

"They did when they hired _me,_ is was part of the background check. I have no idea what they did some 35 or 40 years ago when they hired Jack Crawford" She thought for a while "I never had an opportunity to see the file of any of the old timers."

None of the local news made any reference to Jack Crawford . After an hour or so, Clarice yawned "to hell with Jack Crawford, lets got to bed," she reached for his hand, and he took it, grinning, privately delighted by her attitude.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hannibal got up first and after a shower started breakfast. It was good to have someone to cooks for and Clarice was appreciative of his culinary skills, which added to his enjoyment.

As soon as the smell hit the bedroom, Clarice was up, took a quick shower and after casually throwing on jeans and a sweater, made her way downstairs.

"Good morning" said Hannibal as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," she whispered, standing behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him on the back of his neck.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and stood beside him, waiting for him to plate their breakfast. 

They ate quietly for a while and then Clarice broke the silence.

"Do you suppose you could extend the lease here so we can stay a couple of more weeks, perhaps until the wedding?. Barney could stay with us, there are enough bedrooms here that we could still have plenty of privacy, and it will be kind of quaint."

"I suppose we could, I'll call the landlord after breakfast." He has planning " then we will go to town and call Barney, get more groceries, maybe some books, magazines, and whatever else you might want."

"Any interesting news yet?" Clarice asked casually, getting up and raising the volume of the TV.

"Nothing, so far. Lets wait till the end of the broadcast."

_…A man, identified as a retired FBI veteran was killed yesterday in the streets of Paris in the middle of a crowd. Jack Crawford, who once headed the Behavioral Science section of the FBI was identified by his fingerprints early this morning. _

_Seriously wounded during what appears to be a pickpocket attempt that went sour, Mr. Crawford bleed to death before the arrival of the ambulance. Arrangements are being made by the US Embassy, to fly the remains back to the US. In view of similar unfortunate incidents in the crowded streets of Paris, the authorities announced there is no reason to suspect any foul play._

"Dear God!," said Clarice.

"Hannibal ," he corrected

She laughed, "How many undetected murders have you actually gotten away with?"

He turned his head to one side, smiled and winked.

She chuckled and shook her head, ever so slowly, then started to laugh.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_OK folks, this is IT for now. I suppose in the next chapter we get to see Barney,_

_Please, remember that comments are always encouraging._

_Clariz_


	19. On the Run

_The three main characters belong to Thomas Harris;  Lucy and Sal Maugeri are mine._

**_Very special thanks to Marcus Aurelius for the  generous help._ **

_Also to those follow this fiction and provided comments and support: Cristina [Iris Stuart], Christine, Marcus Aurelius [again…because all that help deserves multiple mentions], Ducki, Melanie-Ann, Becka, Elize, Shifter, lurker, and all those who didn't comment but read. I hope you enjoy this one_

_                                     *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _

_ **Exchanges XVIII**_**   
_On the Run_**   
  
  
Hannibal and Clarice were finishing their breakfast when the cell phone rang.  
It was a rare occurrence in their household, if one considered that only three people had the cell phone number and two were sitting at the breakfast table.

The caller identifier on the cell phone flashed the name Sal M. 

"Good Morning Sal," said an affable Dr. Lecter.

"Hannibal, my friend, is a good thing I reached you," Salvatore Maugeri had a slight trace of an accent. "was afraid your cell would be off."

"I've keeping it on at all times. Are you and your family all right, Sal?" 

"We are fine indeed Hannibal, but it seems as if it might be wise for you to leave Switzerland right away."

"The FBI?" asked Hannibal.

"No, bounty hunters, kidnappers, the worse kind. It appears that it all started with a kidnapping project from a suspended FBI agent in association with an underworld figure of some obscure origin - Eastern European or Russian, people not to be taken lightly. Both the suspended FBI and his associate are dead, but the folks they were connected with, seem to have taken over the project and for what I heard they are heading in the right direction."

"How soon should we leave?" 

"I could send two helicopters this afternoon if you have a clearance for them to land in the villa?"

"Two?" Questioned Hannibal, a little puzzled.

"Well, I figured, there is no need for you to leave all of your possessions behind, perhaps you might want to take musical instruments, books, your ever present pots and pans, good wine." 

Hannibal chuckled, "We have a nice clear space by the lake. Rather large too." He paused, "How would the pilots find the villa?"   
  


"We have that covered Hannibal," the other man went on, " one more question, are you using your permanent identity for car and property leasing or do you have one specifically for that purpose?"

"I have a separate one for leasing, just as you recommended years ago."

"Good, I'll be in one of the helicopters , we'll be there around 1 PM, to be on the safe side, that gives you two hours to pack."

"Thank you Sal, that's plenty of time."

"See you then..." said Maugeri.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dr. Lecter produced a number of suitcases from a closet in the hallway. 

Then went to the garage and retrieved the original boxes of his cookware, from inside one of the larger boxes, he removed a flat box, that contained his knife carrying case.  
The original crate for the harpsichord was also in the garage.  
He brought the crate and all the boxes into the house.   
  
Clarice had been upstairs getting ready to go to town, and came down to find herself confronted with a display of boxes and suitcases.

"I guess we are not staying," was her only comment as she gave Hannibal a questioning look.  
  


Hannibal explained the last minute developments and added "one generally doesn't have the opportunity to take much. It's a luxury to have time to pack, however short."  
  


Clarice made her way back to their room, packed her clothes, as well as her creams and lotions, to which she had become rather attached to. Then went downstairs and offered to pack the cookware in order to give Hannibal time to pack his books, take care of the harpsichord, and pack his own clothes.

"How would I know which ones are ours?" she asked Hannibal

"Just match the pan with the box, there are just a few. In addition all the Wusthof knives are ours, just put them in the knife case. You'll figure it out." He brushed a kiss across her brow and then exited the kitchen.   
  
Hannibal packed his books, then called to Clarice. Together they removed the legs of the harpsichord and crated it. Which they accomplished with some difficulty.  
Then went upstairs to pack his clothes while Clarice finished with the knives.   
  
In about an hour and a half later they were rolling their possessions out to the waterfront with a hand cart.  
  


It took three trips because of the harpsichord.  
  
Once they were out of Switzerland, Hannibal planned to call the car leasing company, requesting they pick up the car in the garage at the end of the lease, in about a week.  
  


He would mail the house keys to the landlord.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At about ten minutes before 1PM they heard the sound of the helicopters. Wearing hats and dark glasses, both Hannibal and Clarice made their way to the clearing by the lake.  
  


One of the helicopters landed and Clarice noticed the registration on the sides were muddy and impossible to read. A handsome man in his early 60's, whom she could only suspect was Sal, got out and waved to Hannibal. The doctor then approached the chopper with Clarice by his side. Both men embraced and Hannibal introduced Clarice, the words drowned out by the noise of the helicopters. All three of them got in and Maugeri pointed to the luggage and to the other helicopter still in the air.  
  
After their helicopter was airborne, the second one landed and the men began to load the luggage. 

                                                   
"We are going to our family compound in Sicily for now... is on the coast between Taormina and Messina." Maugeri informed, once they were air borne and the noise somehow decreased, "My wife is waiting - she is thrilled at the opportunity to see you again Hannibal, and she can't wait to meet Clarice." he turned to Starling "My wife is one of your biggest fans." he declared with a smile. "She is overjoyed that the two of you are getting married and can't wait to get involved on the wedding arrangements, if you let her."  
  


Turning his attention back to Hannibal, "In the last three years we married both our youngest daughter and eldest granddaughter. My wife is on a roll, as they would call it in America."  
  


They all laughed and the tension was broken.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The helicopter approached a large property, with a main house, and a few other smaller houses scattered around the large grounds. All surrounded by a tall fencing with a guard post at each of the two entrances to the compound.  
They landed on back of the main house, a large Sicilian style villa, with charming porches and terraces with grape vines clinging to the sides.   
  


Lucy Maugeri approached the helicopter as the three passengers were descending. Trim and wiry, with huge black eyes and dark curly hair, she could have easily passed for forty, when she was, in fact, close to sixty years old.   
  


She kissed her husband and hugged Hannibal, who then made the introductions. When formalities were finished the four of them made their way towards the house. 

"Did you explain the situation, Sal?" Lucy asked once they were inside.

"No," responded her husband, "I chose to wait. The noise in the helicopter doesn't encourage private conversations"  
  


She smiled and asked her guests whether they'd like to rest or have a bite to eat.

"I'd like to wash my hands and eat." Clarice stated, looking to see if Lecter complied with her plan of action.  
"I'll go along with that." smiled Hannibal.

Their hosts lead them to a huge terrace overlooking the ocean on one side and the hills on the other.   
  


"We prepared a small, cold brunch..." announced their hostess and excused herself for a moment.  
  


She returned with a tray of Chicken Tahini salad with Pine nuts on rounds of home made bread, and was followed by two women, carrying platters with Prosciutto wrapped gorgonzola with arugula; tomatoes stuffed with home made mozzarella, basil; as well as a large tray of shrimp, avocado and sprout salad.

"Save some room for desert." said Lucy with a smile, as she sat and reached for her wine glass.   
  
"We dine rather late," Lucy took a sip of wine then returned to its place on the table, "so don't be afraid to eat now. I'm sure you'll be hungry again at dinner time."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We have a few houses around the compound, even a small chapel" explained Sal Maugeri, "originally we built one for each daughters for when they come here in the summer with their families, but now, they are hardly ever occupied. What we would like, is that you stay here in the main house for a few days, where we can provide maximum security. Then if you wish to move to one of the smaller units; we can then arrange for a security team to guard that unit as well. We'll fly to Island Santa Lucia for the wedding; there will also be plenty of security there too." 

"Is the situation _that_ serious?" asked Hannibal

"Yes," Sal paused to let the danger of the situation sink into his friend's head, "it is very serious. In fact, I will be willing to bet, we will hear something in the news as early as tomorrow." Then added, "I didn't even tell you that they tried to abduct Lucy."

Hannibal Lecter's eyes darkened and his jaw tightened visibly. Clarice placed her hand on his arm, trying to sooth him and asked, "How did that happened?" 

"While I was coming out of the village church after a christening," Lucy recalled, "a car stopped beside me, an idiot with a gun got out and tried to force me in the car." She chuckled. "I really surprised them."  
  


"Ah?… what did you do?" Clarice mumbled; her hand still resided in the nook of Hannibal's arm as if she feared he would leave her side. She felt a spark of relief when she noticed him starting to loosen up and regain his composure.  
  


"After our son's kidnapping some 25 years ago, I decided I didn't want to be helpless. My daughters and I learned martial arts, I earned my black belt, also practice some Tai Chi, work a bit with weights and run a few miles on the treadmill." Getting her fill she put her napkin beside her plate, and pushed it aside. Lucy cleared her throat and continued on, "I knocked out the guy and disarmed him, when the driver got out of the car I took care of him as well." She chuckled.

"We've got the men that tried to kidnap Lucy . From them, we extracted plenty of information. That is how we heard about their plans against _you_ as well." explained Sal, adding proudly, "Lucy is no, ­how do you call it?, _wimp_, right? Yes, she is no wimp, she can defend herself." 

Their story lightened the atmosphere and left everyone feeling somewhat at ease.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After brunch, when they were alone in their quarters, Clarice reminded Hannibal that they still had to call Barney.

"Do you still want him to come for the wedding?" she asked.

"Yes... I'll talk to Sal and Lucy," he was as collected as ever, "our lives will never be dull, Clarice, we _can_ hope to settle in a more tranquil location, but we'll have to leave the continent for that."   
  
At about eight o'clock they came down to meet their guests. They dressed formally for dinner; Clarice wearing the green dress she wore the night they got engaged, and Hannibal in a dark silk suit. It was hot in Sicily.   
  


The atmosphere was festive. Lucy and Sal, were cheerful and fun but extremely sophisticated and highly educated folks who truly appreciated a good conversation. All four of them had a drink on the terrace, accompanied by a few Hors oeuvres and got involved in a conversation about St Augustine's Confessions and the teachings of Matteo Ricci.

  
Dinner was not served until nine thirty and by the time they had an after dinner nightcap it was close to midnight. By then they had talked to the Maugeris about Barney and it was decided Barney could fly to Catania where they'd pick him up by helicopter.  
A little after midnight when it was around 6 AM in Baltimore, they called Barney.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello Barney," said the ever recognizable voice. 

"Dr. it's good to hear from you," Barney knew better than to mention names.

"Good to hear you too," the Dr. responded, "Did you schedule your vacation yet?"

"I sure did. I have one whole week starting two weeks from this coming Friday..." he paused. "is that OK with you, Dr.?"

"Perfect, that would be most convenient". A beat of silence and then Dr. Lecter spoke once more. "Expect some arrangements similar to the ones I made for our common friend when she came to meet me."

"I'll be on the lookout," Barney sounded cheerful, "please say hello to our common friend for me".  
  


"Do you want to talk to her Barney? She's right here beside me..."  
Without waiting for and answer, Hannibal gave the receiver to Clarice.  
  


"Hey Barney, we're going to see you soon, right? You have the vacation time all set up?"   
  


"Yes, I'm all set. I just wanted to tell you how good it is to hear you both.... you two sound so happy." He was more enthusiastic than she ever heard him, and it pleased her.  
  


"We are very happy, and it's changed us, you'll notice when you see us " Barney could hear Dr. Lecter talking in the background. "I notice already," chuckled Barney.

"I'm going to put _the boss _back on." Clarice said. "Can't wait to see you, Barney"

"Hi, Barney," said the Dr. taking back the receiver. "Just wanted to let you know you'll hear from us soon, we'll get back to you in seven days, and by then everything should be set".

"OK, I'm looking forwards to seeing the two of you." 

"So are we Barney."

"Talk to you then." said Barney.   
  
After they hung up, Barney pondered, again on the power of love, the effects of happiness and the ironies of poetic justice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Let me know how is going and also general comments are encouraged and welcomed.

Clariz


	20. Unpleasant Ride

_The usual disclaimers apply. _

_The only ones that are mine are the Maugeris._

_Once again my gratitude to Marcus Aurelius for checking out my mistakes. And for those you who took the time to post comments which encourage me to go on: Queen of the Bitch People, Ducki, Iris Stuart , Jem, Melanie-Anne, Elbereth8, AutumnLeaves and Shanna._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Exchanges XIX  
Unpleasant Ride  
_**  
Later that night, while laying her head on Hannibal's chest, Clarice whispered, "I resented him, you know?" she paused and he waited. "After he sent me to you, he acted as if I had been contaminated. By you that is."  
  
"Did _you_ feel that I had contaminated you, Clarice...?" Hannibal whispered.  
  
"No!" She paused again. "You were the first person who accurately showed me things about myself that I had not yet consciously discovered, it was simultaneously exhilarating, painful and wonderful, but not contaminating, not as Jack Crawford seemed to define it."  
  
She went on, "He hated the fact that I trusted your perception, and how could I not? After the way you read me. He tried to smear your credibility every inch of the way. I resented that too."  
  
She was silent for a long time. From her breathing, Hannibal knew she was still awake. "Maybe he felt, correctly, that we were each an opposite side of the same coin." Hannibal said, carefully. "The dark and the light sides of the same force, the yin and the yang if you will."  
  
"To him," he added, "that made us the same..."  
  
A long silence draped over them.  
  
"What do you think I am, Clarice?"  
  
She was almost asleep now, "An earthy replica of God," her voice was small and almost childish, as she was falling asleep "who takes it upon himself to administer his own justice and creates his own rules."  
  
"And what did the tabloids call you?" He was sleepy too.  
  
"Death's Angel, The FBI's Killing Machine..." Clarice responded in a very little voice.  
  
A longer pause still, "If he wouldn't have sent you to me, we might have never met, Clarice. For that I've always been grateful."  
  
She stirred a bit, and mumbled, "Me too..." paused, "…I …resented him anyway, though."

  
Clarice woke up to the sounds of Hannibal's moaning. She leaned over him and in the faint glare from the moon saw him thrashing in bed and sweating profusely, but he felt cold to the touch.   
  
She kneeled beside him and sat on her heels to have use of both hands. "Hannibal, wake up," she wiped the sweat off his face with the top sheet, then held his shoulder and patted him gently, "you are having a nightmare."  
  
She kissed him, holding his face between the palms of her hands, while repeating gently, "Wake up, Hannibal"  
  
He shuddered violently and woke up.  
  
She kept one palm on his cheek while using the other hand to wipe the sweat off his face and smooth his hair back. She had never seen him vulnerable and felt a strong need to protect him.  
  
Slowly, she could see him recover his usual calm. Once composed, he looked at her, lifted one hand and touched her face, then held her against him, firmly, as if he feared she'd vanish in midair.  
  
"Danger then, and now again..." he murmured as if talking to himself.  
  
"You want to tell me?"  
  
"In the morning..." he said, holding her tighter still.  
  
"Okay." she kissed his chest and let sleep take her once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As prearranged they came down for breakfast at around 10am. The Maugeris were both having coffee on the terrace while waiting for their guest to arrive.  
  
After the usual morning greetings, Sal suggested it would be a good idea if they watched the International News at 10:30am before making any plans for the day.  
  
They were in the middle of breakfast when the photo images of a devastating explosion appeared on the screen. The courtyard of their Villa in Lucerne was clearly recognizable.  
  
_"…tenants, a Brazilian businessman of ample means, and his young wife are still indeterminate. Inner sources suggest it's possible that the terrorists were unaware of the explosives when they entered the premises possibly to kidnap one or both of the tenants, and somehow managed to trigger the explosion. Others suggest the terrorist kidnapped the couple and then intentionally blew up the villa to eliminate any trace of evidence. Seven bodies have been recovered, so far. Identifications are still under way."  
_  
Hannibal Lecter looked at Maugeri with an amused smile, his eyes sparkling with mischief, head tilted to one side in a classic Hannibal Lecter fashion. "You planned that, didn't you, Sal?" he chuckled. "Were the explosives were in the second helicopter and set up by your men?"  
  
Sal Maugeri reached for the hand of his wife of forty one years, "_Lucy_ planned it," he declared proudly looking at her. "Lucy masterminded it and took care of the planning. I provided the manpower and the goodies." 

Clarice was speechless, while Hannibal shook his head in admiration.  
  
Lucia Maugeri looked at both her guest, her eyes reflected a mixture of affection, sadness, and fury as she reminisced and explained. "I was not yet 19 years old when Lucas was born, he was this incredibly perfect miniature person. I was awed at the miracle of his very existence." She got up and brought a framed photo from inside the house and handed it to Clarice. "Luke at age two," she explained as Clarice looked at the photo of a toddler whose features looked almost identical to his mother's.  
  
Lucy shook her head as if to chase away the memories, then added fiercely, "When we got him back home, after the kidnapping, I swore I'd hunt everyone responsible for torturing and almost killing my boy."

  
Clarice squeezed Hannibal's hand. He looked at her and tilted his head but didn't comment.  
  
Maugeri's cell phone rang and he answered "Speak of the devil," he said, then, "tonight will be fine, I'll tell mom…Only you and the baby?… OK, make sure you're here early enough, I don't like it when you fly at night…." He listened for a few beats and chuckled, "I know, but parent's worry; you know how it is."  
  
"Luke's is coming for dinner;" Maugeri announced, "he is bringing the baby. They'll sleep over. He and Andrea think it will be good for the rest of the gang to get their mother undivided attention."  
  
"Luke is coming?" Hannibal asked, sounding enthusiastic "this _is_ a treat!"  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"If you love birds can stand being apart from each other for a few hours," Lucy teased, "then perhaps Clarice and I can workout for an hour or so and then go to Catania to see what we find there for the wedding. I fear we might have to fly to Milan for the gown, though," she turned to Clarice, "What do you say?"  
  
Clarice gave Hannibal a quizzical look, smiled and got up. "Did you have any plans?" He chuckled and kissed her with unashamed enthusiasm. "It's fine, I'll have to spend some time on the phone making arrangements for Barney's trip anyway."  
  
"Then it sounds like a plan, " she said to Lucy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two women had a bonding exercise session. In the mist of chat and sweat, Clarice told Lucy about the events of her arrival in Switzerland and how she and Hannibal had killed both Erik and his partner.  
  
"That little box with the syringe is the most surprising close contact weapon I ever came across." Starling commented. "I carry one in my purse without fail now." Dreamily she added. "Hannibal is amazing."  
  
"He is a very special man." agreed her new found buddy.

  
After showering and dressing they met at the back of the house, where the helicopter was waiting. 

At the landing pad in Catania, a family limo was there waiting. Lucy exchanged a few words with the driver, inquiring about his family; then turned to Clarice, "From here, it's a half an hour drive to Catania."  
  
Once inside the limo, Lucy closed the partition that separated them from the front seat and explained that the driver didn't have control of the partition from his end. She showed Clarice how the limo was customized so only the passengers could control whether the driver could hear them or not. She also explained the driver couldn't see them, but they could see him.  
  
"Neat stuff" Clarice commented.  
  
They drove for about 10 minutes when the limo had to stop due to a roadblock that appeared to be the result of a recent accident. Two men seemed to be arguing beside the two cars involved. 

Their driver lowered the window and asked the men if they needed assistance. One of them approached the limo and suddenly pointing a gun at the driver, ordered him to get out of the limo. Once the driver was standing by the car the man shot him in the head, signaled to his partner to drag the body and drop it in a deep ditch by the side of the road. 

That done the two men exchanged a few words. Then one got behind the wheel of the limo and the other tried to get in the back but found the door was locked. The man shrugged and got in the front beside his accomplice.   
  
They drove in silence for a while; Clarice opened her bag and pointed to it. Inside, Lucy could see the little box. Clarice then pointed to the voice switch as if to inquire if it was safe to talk. Lucy nodded. 

Clarice lifted the leg of her pants a few inches and Lucy was able to see the little gun Clarice had strapped to her leg. 

Then she showed Lucy the Harpy she had clipped to the right pocket of her pants.  


  
"We want to get one of them alive," Clarice said, as she mentally fine tuned her plans, "so we can get more information from him."  
  
Her friend nodded.

  
Clarice was sitting behind the passenger's seat. She took the little box from her bag and handed it to Lucy. 

Then she explained her plan. 

"We get coordinated," she said, "you push the button to lower the partition, at the same time I shoot right through the back sit and kill the guy in front of me. Then turn and point the gun at the driver, who would now be no longer behind the glass. I'll tell him to stop the car, if he doesn't you give him the needle. Inject him on the neck. That will give me time to pull him from behind the wheel and try to avoid an accident."  
  
"If he stops, and I think he will, I'll hand you the gun, tell him to get out of the car, and you keep him at gun point while I search him for weapons. I can tie his hands and then we'll make him get in the trunk and drive away to safety. Wherever that might be."  
  
"Sounds good" Lucy said, and chuckled, to make light of the situation. "Who gets to sit next to the dead guy?"  
  
Clarice laughed softly. "We are going to be all right." she thought.  
  
Lucy looked at her "On the count of three…"  
  
The women both moved their lip to the count of one…two…three. 

Lucy hit the button and the partition began to lower. Clarice shot twice.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

That's all for now, folks, please post comments and suggestions.

Clariz


	21. Family Ties

_Nothing has changed, T. Harris still owns them._ All disclaimers apply. 

The Maugeris are mine.

_My humble thanks to Iris Stuart, Melanie-Ann, PrincessDarkness, Ducki, Marcus Aurelius, Hannibal-Hopkins, Shanna, Jess, Nancy, and all the other folks who follow Exchanges._

Double thanks to Marcus Aurelius for proofreading the chapter for me. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Exchanges XX_**

**_Family Ties_**

A predator by nature, Dr. Hannibal Lecter's senses, and basic instincts were highly developed and as sharp and uncontaminated by civilization as those of a wild animal. His perception, and intuition were reliable beyond human understanding and dependable beyond reason. 

The characteristic great calm he'd mastered was the result of his being in tune with his surrounding and the signals they transmitted to his senses.   
  
When Hannibal Lecter sensed danger, his stillness intensified as he concentrated, in an attempt to further enhance his perception of the situation. His senses were his compass and he just followed his intuition.  
  
He was entirely devoid of fear.   
  
His nightmare the night before, had been a response to an overflow of many signals, clues, smells and images, all pointing to one direction and screaming DANGER…, imminent danger.   
  
Lately, he often pondered about the many changes he underwent since Clarice became his companion.  
  
During all the years he spent by himself , he was never bothered by danger, the possibility of loss of a loved one or his own death. His priorities had since changed, and he experienced now a feral need to protect her, similar as that of a wild animal protecting his mate. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Hannibal Lecter was on the phone with a travel agency in Paris, when Sal Maugeri walked into the room with a cordless phone in one hand. His naturally dark complexion looked as pale as a ghost. Small beads of sweat shone on his forehead.   
  
The Dr. excused himself and put the travel agent on hold.  
  
"What is it, Sal?" he asked calmly, though he fully anticipated the nature of what his friend would say.   
  
"The driver who met the helicopter that brought _the girls_ to Catania, has been found shot in a ditch by the side of the road. The car is missing and so are Lucy and Clarice." Maugeri was brief and to the point.   
  
Quietly, Hannibal Lecter leaned back on the chair. Calmly he got back on the phone with the travel agent, excused himself and promised to call back to finish the arrangements.  
  
His remarkable composure didn't fail him. His jaw was set in a slight overbite as he unconsciously did when weighting possibilities and making choices based on his instinct.   
  
"If they overcome the kidnappers, where do you think they'll go? If they still have a cell phone; surely, they will call. But until we reach them, what options will they have available to them?" He found his lack of knowledge of the area hampered his choice of options. After a pause, he went on.  
  
"Clarice can easily jump start a car," Hannibal said reflectively. "Suppose they are dirty from a struggle, and perhaps bloody." He trailed off, "how exposed is the area, would they be able to hide until dark?"   
  
Maugeri run a hand through his face, then seemed to remember he had a handkerchief in his pocket, retrieved it and whipped the sweat off his brow.  
  
For a moment, he just sat still, elbows on his knees, handkerchief in hand, deep in thought.   
  
"I don't know," he shook his head in frustration, " if they have a car Lucy might attempt to reach her mother's house in Catania" he paused, "Hannibal, you understand we can't call the authorities?"   
  
"I know that all too well," Hannibal responded. "It's good though, because they generally botch things up."   


  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The driver froze when he heard the shots. It was clear that he was not prepared to deal with the pair of women in the back.   
  
The man on the passenger seat was slumped over, obviously dead, while Clarice, pointing her gun at the driver, said in English ,"do exactly as I say, or I'll shoot you!"  
  
Lucy volunteered a translation, which immediately reminded Clarice of her entrance into the Barn at the Verger Estate.   
  
The man brought the car to a full stop without resistance, and following Lucy's instructions got out off the car, adopted the classic position leaning on the car with his hands where they could see them and his legs apart.   
  
Clarice came from around the car and carefully searched him for weapons. She found two automatic weapons, which she greedily confiscated along with a few additional cartridges of ammunition.   
  
Then, leaving Lucy to watch the driver, she opened the trunk of the car and looked for rope and perhaps some rags. She didn't find rope; there were instead some jumping cables, which she decided will serve the purpose. She removed both the cables and the rags from the truck, as she thanked the _Higher Powers_, that the traffic on this particular road was non-existent.  
  
Still at gunpoint they ordered the driver to pick the body of his accomplice and place it in the trunk of the car. Once that was done, Clarice tied his hands with the jumping cables and ordered him with hand movements to get in the trunk; Lucy translated.  
  
The man hesitated, clearly uneasy about getting in the trunk with a dead body. But the two women were not about to take no for an answer.  
  
With both kidnappers in the trunk; they made a brief and unsuccessful attempt to wipe the blood off the passenger seat; but soon gave up and Clarice decided to ride in the back instead.   
  
Once on their way, they decided to call home.  
  
Clarice dialed Lucy's cell phone, and place it in her friend's upturned hand.  
  
Sal answered at the first ring.  
  
"Are you both all right, Lucy?" he said in way of a greeting. His voice reflected his relief. "Where are you?"   
  
"We are fine, but need you to come and get us back home, the sooner the better." Then talking rapidly in Italian proceeded to give him their location and briefly described the events.  
  
She then switched to English and announced the obvious "someone knew we were coming, Sal, please check into that."  
  
After a few more words with her husband, Lucy passed the phone to Clarice.   
  
"Hopefully we'll get you both home in a short while, Clarice" Hannibal said, his voice perfectly controlled. "However, if you see _anything_ that doesn't seem right, or just plain odd. Call us at once," his voice was emphatic as he repeated "at once!"  
  
"You expect more action?" Clarice asked. She felt tired. 

"Yes," he replied simply.   
  
"I love you," she said and hung up. 

  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Clarice asked "What's the plan, where are we heading?"   
  
"My daughter Rosemary and her husband have a house in Catania, he inherited it from his parents. They hardly ever go there, but keep it partially staffed, and I know their staff. It's not too far from here and it has a huge, fenced yard with a large clearing where a small helicopter can land."   
  
"Sounds good to me," Clarice said, finally leaning back on the seat and taking a deep breath.  
  
Then, just to make conversation, she asked "Do they live in Rome, your eldest daughter and her family?"   
  
"Yes, my son in law is the president of the Italian branch of Rosencraz textiles, with headquarters in Rome," Lucy responded, "they have two lovely grown children, my Rosemarie is 39 now, a year younger than Luke, her oldest daughter married last year, a lovely wedding…"   
  
Clarice didn't hear anything after the name Rosencranz. Just felt the old familiar feeling above her stomach and recognized it as fear.   
  
The phone was still in her hand, she said to Lucy, "I have to call Hannibal, I just noticed something important"  
  
"Just press redial," her friend said, casually, and added "anything wrong?"  
  
Clarice didn't even know where to start. She didn't want to alarm Lucy.   
  
"I'm not sure," her voice was almost broken, this new discovery seemed to be leading to yet another calamity. She felt slightly sick.   
  
"Hi Sal," her voice was edgy "may I please talk to Hannibal, is really an emergency!"   
  
Lucy looked at her curiously on the rearview mirror. 

"Hannibal," she said, not waiting for a greeting. "We are headed to Lucy's and Sal's daughter's house. Do you know what her husband does for a living?"   
  
Hannibal could hear the urgency in her voice, but his composure never broke, "He is the president of the Italian branch of Rosencranz Textiles." He announced calmly.   
  
"You knew?" she didn't hide her surprise.   
  
"Found out right after you hung up," he informed, and went on "give me a second."   
  
Hannibal continued to sound calm.   
  
She could hear him talking briefly in the background, then "Clarice, all is under control, Luke is on his way by helicopter with his men, he'd be there momentarily. Sal and I will follow." His voice was soft and reassuring, and she was grateful for that . " Clarice," he added as an afterthought, "Rachel might not be involved in this, you know?"   
  
_"It might be difficult for him to accept the woman would plot against him,"_ she thought, but didn't say anything.  
  
After a brief pause, while he waited for her to say something, then, concluded that she wouldn't. Hannibal went on, "Sal wants to talk to Lucy,"   
  
Clarice gave the receiver to Lucy who had been following the conversation with increasing interest and some inner unrest.   
  
After a few words, Lucy put the phone down.   
  
She looked at Clarice in the rearview mirror.   
  
"I hope he is not involved in this," Lucy said reflectively "I hope so, because son in law or not if he is plotting against us, he is finished."   
  
"You don't like him?" Clarice's words were more a statement than a question   
  
"_Like_ has nothing to do with it," Lucy responded, "Oh, he's very likable, a real charmer." The sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable. "He is much older than my Rose, about my age, in fact, which is fine in my book, except that _I don't think he is faithful_." Lucy sounded _sing song _as she went on. "I don't trust him, never did. When someone sounds too good to be true, it's generally because he isn't."  
  
After a pause, she continued,   
  
"He comes from one of those penniless aristocratic families who would do anything for money." she chuckled.  
  
She went on, reflectively, maybe to pass the time, or perhaps to hear her own thoughts flow and try to get them in order.

 "You know, both Sal's and my family are from less than aristocratic background, generations of peasants with _connections_, who made tons of money and used it to start legitimate business without giving up the connections. 

Sal's father, like my own, was a legend here in Sicily, very powerful, very wealthy, but far from aristocracy, we are from humble origin.  My father was an extremely cruel man, unlike Sal's who was a gentleman.  
Paolo, my son in law, always displayed a veiled condescending attitude towards us, which we found sort of amusing."   
  
"But **_this_**," she exclaimed incredulous, "you think he is responsible for **_this_**?"   
  
"I don't know, lets hope he is clean." Clarice whispered.   
  
"One or the other, soon we'll find out" responded Lucy, "he'll be either clean or dead, we'll see."   
  
                     *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

I hope you liked.

Comments and suggestions are more than welcomed.

Clariz


	22. Pandemonium

_All the characters will forever remain the property of Thomas Harris. I just continue to  borrow them for fun and NO profit_.

Sorry folks, this is the longest it has taken me to upload a new chapter of Exchanges, and is mostly because I was involved in many projects.

Thanks to all who took the time to comments, Ducki, Fish/Shifter1, Hannibal-Hopkins, Elize, Iris Stuart, Absolut, and all the other nice folks, who read, and possibly enjoyed this fiction.

                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Exchanges XXI –                                                                                                                                                             Pandemonium 

Rachel DuBerry Rosencranz was, and had always been a socialite. A woman of great beauty, she had been a fashion icon on her days; back on the years when she was the darling of NY society,  mannequins fashioned after her likeness adorned  innumerable windows along 5th Avenue.

Before his incarceration, she was Hannibal Lecter's steady date,  and never entirely believed him to be guilty of anything other than no falling in love with her.

During their relationship, he had showered her with exquisite gifts that ranged from jewelry to books to wines, spectacular birthday parties, and even a weapon.

Once, he'd given her a small folding knife with a daunting _clawlike_ blade, taught her how to use it and insisted she carry it in her purse,  _just in case_. He was never clear in _case of what_, but, to humor him, she learned how to use the curious item. Then, once he was out of her life, by means of incarceration, she kept the knife as she did every item he ever gave her.

Later in life, as the world turned more violent than one had expected. She began to carry it in her purse again and, once in a while, even practiced her dexterity at opening and closing it with one hand. When she traveled abroad, she packed it in the suitcase she'd check in, as required by airport security.

She never expected to use it, but it gave her a warm feeling of safety,  especially in elevators. A feeling, she imagined, not unlike the one of walking with a large dog late at night on a poorly lit deserted street. 

More importantly, the items  reminded her of Hannibal Lecter. 

                                      *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Right before he was shipped to Memphis Dr. Lecter gave an envelope to Barney and asked him to seal it and send it registered mail in his behalf. The envelope was addressed to Rachel Rosencranz, private and confidential and it contained a small number of letters Rachel had written to Dr. Lecter after his incarceration. They were of private nature and if they fell on the wrong hands they could have proven to be a great embarrassment to Mrs. Rosencranz.

She received the envelope just as she and her husband were  leaving for the Airport on one of his  business trips to Rome. Mrs. Rosencranz placed the envelope in her purse, and didn't open it until she had a private moment after they reached their destination. Once she did, she realized the importance of holding on to the letters until they could be safely destroyed.

By some inexplicable turn of fate, the letters had fallen in the hands of their Roman host Paolo Delponte, who used them to blackmail her for years to come.

                                         *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucy stopped the car at the entrance of the Villa and talked briefly to the guard at the door. He went in his cubicle and opened the gate to let the car in.

"We are going to get to the bottom of this now,  and get this over with." Lucy said firmly as she drove on the roadway leading to the main house.

"Keep yourself on the alert" Clarice suggested a little more forcefully than she had planned.

Lucy looked at her on the rearview mirror.

"I intent to," Lucy said with a confidence that Clarice was far from sharing. "I intent to resolve this issue one way or the other."

She paused, then added

"Clarice, do you remember the name of your new identity, the one you traveled under when you came to Europe?" 

"Sure, I learned to respond to it" Clarice chuckled, "my name is Kay Miller"

"Is that your married name?"

"Yes, Hannibal is Dr Hansen Miller," said the new _disguise expert_.

"All right, my son in law is the man standing at the doorway there" Lucy pointed to the large house. "I'm going to introduce you as Kay Jordan , Dr Miller's fiancé, being such as it is that you both are  'getting  married', and hence….you know…"

"Kay Jordan, it is" Clarice agreed softly. 

                                          *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Paolo Delponte was a slight man on his late fifties. His impeccable posture and his demeanor made him appear taller than he was. 

He approached the car with a genial smile and easy manner. The man was clearly very confident on his abundant charm.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed opening the front door of the car while and helping her out as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "I heard you had a most unfortunate encounter. I hope you are both alright"

He opened the back door and helped out Clarice while Lucy made the introductions.

Paolo Delponte led his guests to a large living room while reporting about his wife, her enthusiasm at the prospect of their first grandchild, the constant shopping of the grandmother to be and, suddenly looked at Lucy and remarked. "You don't look anything like a great-grandmother to be!"

The two women sat on one of the large sofas , their host ordered refreshments and sat in a sofa facing his guests with his back to the door.

After the refreshments were served they made small talk for a while. Paolo, then fussed a bit on the sofa until he found what appeared to be a comfortable position .

"OK," he announced easily, "both Sal and  Dr Hansen Miller, aka Hannibal Lecter will be here in one half hour or so," he was pointing a magnum automatic pistol at the two women. "There is nothing to worry about, really, and if you behave everyone will be safe."

"Let me tell you the plan," he went on pleasantly, " both of you, and Mr. Franz Rosencranz have been kidnapped, Franz, by the way is safely in his room."

He paused to make sure they understood and went on.

"Both Sal, and Dr. Lecter will pay your ransom, while Mrs. Rosencranz will convince her husband to transfer to me the entire ownership of the Italian Branch of Rosencranz textiles. She and I have a deal, so she won't talk."

"We all know that neither Sal nor Dr. Hannibal _the Cannibal_ Lecter can go to the police with this, so everyone will end up with what they want and we'll be all a happy family, as we should remain."

"You are dreaming," said mother in- law laughing dismissively without a trace of fear. "How can you be so foolish Paolo, this is the most ridiculous plan, even for you."

"You'll never get away with this," added Clarice, "you are grossly underestimating Dr. Lecter, and _that_ is a big mistake."

As she talked,  the door behind Paolo Delponte opened, and Rachel Rosencraz entered the room, looking as prim and elegant as she always did. She seemed to be holding a small item barely visible, in her right hand. 

Paolo, turned briefly and muttered, "there you are Rachel, nice of you to join our friends here." He turned back to the two women.

Rachel murmured, "don't get up Paolo," and stood behind the sofa placing her left hand on his shoulder. 

It was then that  Clarice recognized the item in Rachel Rosencranz hand and her mouth fell open

"Surprised, Special Agent Starling?" asked Paolo, misunderstanding the reason for her surprise,  he went on "Mrs. Rosecranz and I had a little business deal going for years,  right Rachel?" he asked with sarcasm, not turning to look at her.

They could hear the sound of Helicopters nearby, and without waiting for Rosencranz reply,  Paolo commented further; "here come the heroes to the rescue! How touching."

A helicopter was landing somewhere nearby. 

Clarice wondered how he was going to handle this, it seemed funny, in a way, that this one man, would delude himself to believe that he could  handle, by himself , killers of the caliber of Hannibal Lecter, herself and even the Maugeris. _"The guy has to be out of his mind,"_ she though, _"or have something up his sleeve."_

Somehow, in her estimation, Paolo Delponti didn't appear as someone with anything up his sleeve, or between his ears, for that matter.

                                                     *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A rugged, handsome man of about 40 entered the room. His face was heavily scared and he limped  noticeably.

"Hi mom, Hi Paolo",  Luke Maugeri  went straight to his mother bent slightly and kissed her on the cheek,  oblivious of his brother in law sitting behind him, pointing a gun at his back. 

"Hi Luke, nice of you to come. Please, let me introduce Clarice Starling, on the chair next to your mother's, and Mrs. Rachel Rosencranz, here behind me."

Luke turned to his brother in law and when he saw the gun, a look of dismay crossed his eyes, _"this will break my sister's heart,"_ he though. Instead, he said.

"Oh, Paolo, get off it, we can still fix this, whatever your grudge is and keep it in the family." Luke walked towards his brother in law, his hand extended. "Come on Paolo, be sensible, give me the gun and let's forget this momentary madness."

The sound of helicopters approaching was, again, unmistakable.

"I always wanted to do this," said Paolo Delponti and fired the gun, shooting Luke in the upper arm

Clarice wondered if he meant to kill him and missed or if he just _always wanted_ to shot Luke in the arm.

Lucy got up to help her son, screaming at Paolo in Italian as she did. While Rachel Rosencranz fainted, falling to the floor right behind Paolo Delponti sofa, the Harpy making a dry, cliquey  noise as it hit the floor.

The room was out of control and everyone was talking at the same time, mostly in Italian.

"Go help Rachel," Delponti said to Clarice, waving the gun from side to side, "one false move and I 'shot' you."

Clarice snorted in her effort to repress a laughter at the evidence of Paolo's mounting clumsiness, as he perceived, correctly, that the situation_ might_ become more complicated than he expected. 

_"This is becoming quite entertaining,"_ she thought to herself,  "_I can't wait for Hannibal to meet this character_. _He'll have some fun._"

When she reached the woman on the floor, Clarice pocketed the Harpy and lifted Rachel's upper body while trying to make her drink some water.

Sal Maugeri and Hannibal Lecter walked into  the pandemonium, Sal facing his son in law who pointed a gun at him, both men yelling at each other.

Hannibal approached Clarice who gave him Rachel's Harpy and a meaningful look. 

Dr. Lecter, now in possession of two  Harpies, one in each hand; the folded knives small enough to be practically unnoticeable; walked quietly toward Sal and Paolo with his arms  hanging lose alongside his body, and addressing the later, said calmly over the noise, "Hello, I'm Dr. Hannibal Lecter, how do you do?" 

The other man, taken back by the approach, took his eyes from his father in law and turned to Hannibal.

Dr. Lecter, unfolded the Harpies as he lifted his arms and with firm, ferocious strokes slashed both of  Delponti wrists twice, once with  the outwards stroke and once on the back stroke to bring his arms back to the down position. 

Paolo Delponti dropped the gun, some of the tendons and muscles of his wrists slashed along with the veins, Paolo looked at his wrists, he no longer had use of his hands,  then in mild shock began to babble,  "I'm going to bleed to death" his voice sounded high and carried  a hint of hysteria , "you are not going to let me bleed to death, " looking up at Hannibal, he went on in a shrill, " you are a Medical Doctor, you've taken an oath."

Hannibal Lecter turned his head to the side and gave him a curious look, then  proceeded to verify that the blades of the Harpies were clean before carefully folding them slowly and  placing them back in his pockets.

Clarice picked up the fallen gun and wedged it inside the waist of her pants.

Sal Maugeri directed his attention to his wife and son, while the Dr. at last addressed Delponti question.

"Those wrists are going to need extensive repair. " he agreed.  "First I'll reassure myself Rachel didn't have a coronary, then I'll take care of Luke, and_ then _see to the condition of Franz Rosencranz, in the meantime, I'm sure Sal has many questions to ask from you and I'll add some myself, when I finish making my rounds." the calm politeness in his voice was chilling. "If you can give us the information we are seeking, then we'll see about your wrists. "

On second thought he added. "Keep your wrists on the couch so as not to bleed on the floor. Blood is very slippery, an accidental fall will only add to the list of patients ahead of you."

Clarice pulled him to the side, kissed him on the cheek while she chuckled and  murmured "my hero," then asked, "you are not going to patch him, are you?"

"Not unless, our hosts ask otherwise," he answered calmly, his eyes twinkling as he winked and peeked her on the cheek.

                                               *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All right enough for now. Please comment.

Thanks for reading

Clariz


	23. Patching up the Wounds

_We all know what characters belong to T. Harris. I just borrowed them for fun, there is no financial profit involved._

I am aware that it took me longer than usual to upload this chapter, and for that, I apologize.

Thanks again, to all of you who took the time to review this fiction. I just hope you all enjoy it.

_                             *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Exchanges, Chapter XXII  
_  
_Patching up the Wounds_   
  
  
Sal Maugeri pulled Hannibal aside, and after exchanging a few words; the two approached his son in law and asked a series of questions. Once seemingly satisfied with the answers, they moved away from Delponte and walked towards the door whispering, conferred for a moment, nodded in agreement and Sal left the room.   
  
Hannibal Lecter turned, calmly walked towards Clarice and winked genially; then lifted Rachel Rosencranz and placed her on one of the several sofas in the huge livingroom. She was still semiconscious while the doctor examined her briefly. Once satisfied with the examination, he pulled Clarice aside and chuckling, commented lightly "Our Rachel just fainted from the excitement, nothing serious. It's a good thing she didn't attempt to _attack_ Delponte, she might have scared herself to death if she did."  
  
"Where on earth do you suppose she got that Harpy?" Clarice asked with a meaningful smile.  
  
"The Harpy…" marveled Hannibal. "I gave her that Harpy on a whim seventeen years ago. Even taught her how to use it. It's rather astonishing that she kept it all these years."  
  
"Not really," murmured Clarice, more to herself than in answer to his comment.  
  
"When she is fully conscious, please tell her Sal has gone to see about her husband." Then as in second thought he suggested, "It would be a good idea to find out what was the connection, between Rachel and Delponte."   
  
Without another word, he proceeded to his next patient.   
  
Luke Maugeri was sitting next to his mother on the sofa where she and Clarice originally sat. Lucy was applying pressure to the wound, in a successful effort to stop the bleeding.   
  
"Luke, it's good to see you, even under these unfortunate circumstances." said Dr. Lecter after kissing Lucy on the cheek. "Seems just like old times, hmm?" he smiled affectionately at the younger man. "How do you feel?"   
  
"Good to see you too, Dr. Lecter..." Answered the younger man with a grin. "I feel pretty good, actually."  
  
"Very well, then; back at your parents Villa, I have all the necessary supplies to take proper care of your wound in a very satisfactory manner. I have morphine and scalpels, sutures, needles, dressing packs, antibiotics, the whole works. What I suggest, if you permit me, is that for now, we control the bleeding and cover up the wound. When we get back to the Villa, I'll remove the bullet under anesthesia and patch you up. What do you say?"   
  
  
"Whatever you think is best is good for me."  
  
"Lucy, why don't I wash my hands and start working?" the doctor said, looking around the room.  
  
Lucy pointed him in the direction of the nearest bathroom.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she began to recover from her fainting spell, Rachel Rosencranz felt ashamed and dismayed. She worried about her husband health, as well as his reaction to the events that would come to light . Rachel was deeply troubled, and in need of someone to help her sort what appeared as a mêlée of insurmountable proportion.   
  
She looked at Clarice, and reached for her hand. Tried to talk but had difficulty speaking, which added to her sense of helplessness. She had always been whimsical, but only once in her entire life had been in a position that required a back bone. "_Heck, I didn't even put up a fight_," she said to herself, pushing aside a number of regrets that didn't belong in this conflict.  
  
Clarice, anticipating her need to communicate, whispered, "You'll be fine, Rachel, take a deep breath and tell me how I can help."   
  
"Paolo Delponti was blackmailing me for years," Rosencranz panted, almost inaudibly. The few words seemed to exhaust her and she leaned back on the sofa. Her eyes fell on Clarice's, as if asking for emotional support. "Paolo stole some letters I wrote to Hannibal while he was… _detained_."Two tears rolled down her cheek; and Clarice felt sympathy for her predicament. "The letters were of personal nature and rather emotional in content, they would have caused Franz serious embarrassment if they were made public."  
  
Rachel appeared more at ease as she went on. "It was the content of the letters rather than the fact that they were addressed to Hannibal what made them compromising, but one couldn't underestimate the publicity value of Hannibal being the recipient."  
  
Clarice patted her hand reassuringly, "I'm sure that Hannibal will take care of this for you; he'll have _no difficulty_ getting the letters back from Paolo. Then, you will have a chance to decide what to tell your husband."   
  
Rachel was crying softly, her head still leaned against the couch seemingly exhausted.  
  
"Hannibal," Clarice said trying to attract his attention.   
  
He silently turned his head in her direction and she gestured.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I finish." he said, answering her unspoken request.   
  
  
When Dr. Lecter finally approached them he reached for Clarice's hand and looked at her inquisitively.  
  
"Rachel has something to tell you Hannibal," Clarice said; then, turning to Rachel. "Go ahead, tell him what's been going on"  
  
As Rosencranz repeated her story, Hannibal Lecter's face seemed to transform in front of their eyes.  
  
His characteristic intense calm was not disturbed, but his physiognomy shifted as his eyes turned a deep shinny burgundy with red sparkles, his mouth set in a curious manner as he appeared to clench is back teeth, whereas his front ones were slightly exposed and his nostrils flared almost imperceptibly.  
  
Both women seemed fascinated by the change of his entire expression.

   
Hannibal Lecter didn't say one word, he turned silently, and graceful as a cat, walked towards the sofa where Delponte laid with his head propped up on two pillows, eyes closed, bearing an expression of quiet suffering which appeared rather comical under the circumstances; specially because he kept his arms propped up, unsuccessfully trying to prevent the blood to seep out of the wounds.  
  
The doctor stood silently beside him staring down with a look so chilling it sent a shiver down Clarice's spine. He then slowly took one of the Harpys out of his jacket pocket and opened it with his thumb in one fast move. The blade clicked audibly in place, and Hannibal Lecter glanced at it, and then at Paulo, while keeping the Harpy upright; the blade waiting like a vicious claw. He then leaned over Delponte and talked to him in a whisper. His expression reminded Clarice of that in the video of his attack on the nurse all those years ago in Baltimore.   
  
Rachel held her breath, occasionally letting the air out, just to take yet another deep breath and hold it, waiting for the next development, immobile and fascinated.  
  
Hannibal, calm and collected, continued to interrogate Paulo Delponte, alternating between moving the Harpy slowly back and forth across the other man's neck and casually pointing it to his face.  
  
When he seemed satisfied he stood up, calmly folded the Harpy and placed it back in his pocket.   
  
His expression was serene when he looked at the two women and smiled mischievously, then playfully winked at Clarice, said "Ta" and left the room.  
  
Rachel and Clarice exchanged silent glances, both curiously amused. Rachel chuckled and murmured, "that was interesting…"  
  
After a pause, they both looked at each other and began to laugh. From the other side of the room Lucy and Luke joined them, while Paolo Delponte moaned.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hannibal Lecter returned to the room as silently as he had left. He carried a small bundle in his left hand, and swiftly approached Rachel Rosencranz. "I read these letters endless times Rachel, and I am certain they are all here." He handled her the bundle with a grin.   
  
"Thank you Hannibal," she said softly. "But I'd much rather you keep them and destroy them for me. If it's not too much to ask."  
  
"Not at all" Hannibal replied, handling the letters to Clarice who got up to fetch her bag from across the room and carefully placed them in it.  
  
  
  
"OK" sighed the doctor gracefully turning around to address Luke Maugeri, "how is my patient doing?"  
  
"Fine," responded Luke with another broad grin. "I have to add I enjoyed your repartee with the _fallen fool_, it was a sight to behold, and we all got a well needed laugh out of it."  
  
"Always glad to amuse!" responded a gracious Hannibal Lecter with a chuckle. He then walked to a liquor cart on the side of the room and asked, charmingly. "Anyone care for a drink, while we wait for Sal's return?" then added  "you better not have alcohol, Luke, due to your injury."  
  
Everyone accepted, oblivious to the man bleeding on the sofa. Nobody suggested that the doctor to treat him either.  
  
  
  
                            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	24. A Change of Plans

_I want to apologize for the lengthy delay to submit this chapter. Time flies. My deepest thanks to those of you who have been following this story for the duration. I hope you like this chapter and the ones to come._

_As we all know all the characters except the Maugeris belong to TH. I own close to nothing._

If I made any errors I apologize, just e-mail me and tell me all about them. I didn't want to delay this chapter any longer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Exchanges XXIII _

**_A Change of Plans_ **

Soon after they settled with their drinks, Sal Maugeri returned quietly to the room, checked on his wife and son, entirely ignored his son in law, and after a short conference with Dr. Lecter, they both agreed to proceed with their plans.

Hannibal Lecter pulled Clarice and Rachel aside, while Sal and Lucy Maugeri, escorting their son, began to make their way towards one of the helicopters.

"Your husband is very weak, Rachel." The doctor said, gently guiding her towards the door. "At my recommendation, Sal has arranged for one of his cars to take you both to the nearest hospital where Franz can be properly treated. He is presently waiting for you in the car. If I may suggest, it might be a good idea that Franz remains ignorant of the true identity of his rescuers, namely the Maugeris, Clarice and myself…For your protection, and ours, you should not reveal to anyone any of the events that took place here today. Specially, remember that _you don't know anything_ about Delponte's fall from grace or his disappearance until is announced by the media or Rosemary tells you herself."

Rachel Rosencraz, nodded in agreement. "What do I say when they question us at the hospital?" she was catching up fast .

Hannibal Lecter smiled the all knowing smile she knew so well, "Sal has taken care of that, you will be driven to a private hospital which he covertly owns, and there will be no questions. What you tell Franz, is your business, after what he went through here, he might chose not to dwell in details." 

Rachel nodded. 

"One more thing," said the doctor, "if you should need to get in touch with us you can do it through Lucy and Sal."

They hugged; she thanked them both, and left the room after quick good byes and expressions of gratitude.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"OK," Hannibal said pivoting to gaze in the direction of Delponte, semiconscious now and still bleeding on the sofa. "Your father in law will be back in a few minutes, he has made arrangement for you," he informed tonelessly.

Turning to Clarice he announced. "We are going back to the Villa, where I can take care of Luke privately in a proper manner. Sal will stay behind to clear up the spoils and join us later."

Clarice nodded while Dr Lecter pulled her towards him as they both made their way to the helicopters. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sal Maugeri had his hands full, under no circumstances would he allow his son in law to survive the incident. It was regrettable that his daughter would be widowed, but not entirely a loss. In his way of thinking, it just paved her way for a better future. She was still young, he reasoned, her children were grown and she had a whole life ahead of her to enjoy without the burden of a deceiving, cheating husband.

He rubbed his hands with satisfaction and reentered the mansion. Things were definitely going his way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the mansion, Lucy and Clarice waited outside the room where Dr Lecter performed a brief surgery to remove the bullet from Luke's arm. When the patient finally rested comfortably he excused himself and went up to their rooms to take a well needed, long, soothing shower. 

Only then did he allow himself to think of what could have happened. He was determined that no harm would come to Clarice, and had not expected this sudden increase of attempts on their lives or safety. From the time of his escape from Memphis, up until Inspector Pazzi had taken it upon himself to attempt to make himself rich at his expenses, he had enjoyed a quiet life with no significant incidents. After today's events he was determined to leave Sicily as soon as possible and make their way to a safer place where they could start anew.

He finished showering, and while still in his robe, he decided to lay down hoping that Clarice would join him shortly.

With his ultra sensitive perception, Hannibal Lecter was aware that the events of the day had not brought him a rush of exhilaration as that of the _old days, _but left him instead with a curious ennui. An emptiness that was far from enjoyable.

He closed his eyes. 

That is how Clarice found him when she entered their room, in his robe, laying on his back with his eyes closed, fast asleep; which was odd, because Hannibal was a very light sleeper. 

She was in desperate need of a shower, and thus proceeded to the bathroom, where she found the hot water relaxed her and provided her tired muscles with the much needed relieve. As she languidly soaped herself, she reviewed the events of the day and found them disturbing. Clarice finished showering, wrapped herself in her robe and toweled her hair dry as she returned, barefoot, to the bedroom. Hannibal was still in the same position but she knew he was no longer asleep.

Clarice feel a strong need of his solid understanding of the most complex yearnings in her soul. She closed her eyes briefly, then silently laid beside him, and placed her head and one of her hands on his chest. Hannibal Lecter silently wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer. With his other hand, he took the hand she laid on his chest, and brought it to his lips. Clarice pressed her cheek against his chest while Hannibal silently waited for her to talk. Eventually, she did, in a barely audible whisper she started, " it never seems to end, when is not one thing is another… "

The doctor pulled her closer still, placed her hand back on his chest and began to stroke her head as he would a child's, but remained silent. He estimated that since the loss of his family everything in his life had been either ephemeral or easily replaceable, Clarice was the only permanent presence in his life and the only one he ever wanted. The acknowledgement that he _needed_ her was intoxicating and a little frightening, rather an unsettling feeling for a man who knew no fear.

He kissed her head lightly and uncharacteristically didn't hold back the question that was burning inside him. "Are you sorry that you chose to follow me?"

Clarice started to cry and shook her head, "never," she answered fiercely. 

"I have been a fugitive for many years now, Clarice." He paused briefly. "During my seven years in Florence, there were no incidents until Pazzi identified me."

"Do you think is fun, all this ac…" Clarice started

"No, I don't!" he interrupted, surprising both of them with his intensity.

After a pause, he continued, reflectively, "not any more, I lost the taste for it. I'd like to practice psychiatry again, or even medicine, but the need for violence, is gone, the thrill of it has vanished." 

For one split second she experienced the curious fear that he might have lost his ability to read her mind. Hannibal Lecter sensed it and held her with both arms, bringing her body atop his and holding her there, close to him, as he kissed the tears off her face.

"Would you rather forgo the formal wedding , have a short ceremony, and leave here as soon as I can make arrangements for a safer place? Say five days and we are out of here?" her head was buried on his neck now. 

She sighed and whispered against his neck, "yes, oh yes Hannibal, lets leave, please!" and finally began to relax. "_He can still read me_," she thought. 

Her mouth began to crawl over his neck, down to his shoulder, back to his mouth, and Hannibal Lecter picked up on it and followed suit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They both decided they still wanted Barney to join them. He was due to arrive in two days and they didn't want to disappoint him. They agreed, that they could leave Sicily with Barney, immediately after the ceremony, spend a few days in Greece or maybe South American, then say their good byes to Barney and go under, hopefully never to be found again. 

Two days later, a huge box addressed to Lucy Maugeri was delivered to the Villa, it contained a strapless 'A_'_ line silk organza tiered wedding gown by a well known designer with lace detail and a short sweep train that could be bustled. The gown was crispy and fresh looking. It was accompanied by a note that read. "_Good luck to you both. Love and best wishes"_. Signed simply _RR._

Later that afternoon, the Maugeries decided it was a good time to go and spend the day with their daughter Rosemarie who had come to Catania immediately after her husband's disappearance. The helicopter that brought them there would pick up Barney who was due to arrive in Catania about the same time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the sound of the returning helicopter was near, both Hannibal and Clarice went outside to meet it. Clarice held back a bit, so as to allow the two men to meet in relative privacy. She expected the meeting would be emotional, even for Dr. Lecter, _"he of the controlled emotions," _she thought, and chuckled affectionately.

As the helicopter touched down, Hannibal Lecter walked towards it, when the door opened and the stairs were deployed, he was right at the bottom of the stairs. Barneys saw him the moment he stepped out the door and hurried down the stairs, his expression increasingly emotional. The two men joined in a long hug, then, separated briefly to look at each other at arm length and hugged again.

From the distance of about fifty feet Clarice could only see Barney's face and she knew he was crying.

She approached them slowly, determined to lighten up the mood, when she reached them she placed a hand on each of their arms, and asked "How about ME? You forgot all about me, you two?

Hannibal turned towards her and she noticed his eyes were red and placed the palm of her hand on his cheek. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, then let go as he gently pushed her towards Barney who gave her a teary bear hug. She was pretty emotional herself and briefly wondered if they were all behaving rather uncharacteristically; then accepted the fact that their characters were evolving, changing under the different circumstances, and she liked it.

Barney, looked intently at both of them, and whispered " you look great, booth of you there seems visible changed and it becomes you."

Hannibal shrugged, "Happiness changes people, Barney; it certainly changed us. Neither of us are happy individuals by nature, so the change seems more dramatic, more visible in both of us."

"So, what happens next?" Barney asked with a smile.

The helicopter had left and the silence was welcomed by all thee.

"You get to call the shots," announced Clarice, "either you go to you room and get settled first, or we go to the terrace and have a bite to eat a nice drink, and chat at our heats content."

"Lets chat and eat, then." murmured Barney, "I've waited years for this."

"I did too, Barney," declared Hannibal with a wink, as they made their way to the terrace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This story is nearing the end. A few more chapters and it will be finished. I'll try to deliver the next chapter in a week or two.

Thanks for reading. As you all know, feedback is always appreciated.

Clariz


	25. Starling's Story

As promised, here is Chapter XXIV, in this and the next few chapters, there is going to be plenty of participation from Barney. I hope the readers enjoy that. 

_Thanks to all who read the previous chapters, especially those of you who took the time to comment. _

As we well know, all the characters belong to Thomas Harris. I own nothing and make no profit from this fiction. 

_If I overlooked any errors, please e-mail me and I'll fix them._

Exchanges©, Chapter XXIV, uploaded 1/10/04 by Clariz.   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Exchanges XXIV- _**

**_Starling's Story_ **

The two men started with small talk and soon were fully engaged in a conversation about change, the multiple facets of personalities, and the ability to adapt.

Clarice was barely participating in the conversation. She was fascinated and overwhelmed by the sight of the two of them together in a setting so utterly removed from the one where she first met them. The memories of the dungeon brought in her an overwhelming need for physical contact with the doctor who, always receptive to her moods, reached out for her hand and brought it to his lips as he often did. This time however, he saw an amused light in Barney's eyes and both men smiled.

"I love a happy ending," Barney commented.

"Then you are going to love this one," Hannibal said. "Clarice has agreed to marry me. We are going to be married tomorrow morning in a small ceremony at the family chapel right here in the grounds. I has hoping you'd agree to be my best man."

It took a few seconds for Barney to recover from the surprise. Then he boomed, "Congratulations," got up and both men shook hands and then hugged patting each other in the back, the bond between them unmistakable. "It will be an honor and I humbly accept" Barney said, 

He went over to Clarice then and hugged her too, declaring "I'm very happy for the both of you, Starling. If I may say so, happiness suits you more than the badge."

"I kept saying that, Barney." the doctor said with feigned sarcasm and a mock sad face, "It took her years to believe me." 

Clarice punched him lightly on the arm and they all laughed.

Barney couldn't help to compare the doctor's old sardonic laughter at the dungeon with this open and carefree one. He liked the change. "_His nature is probably unchanged, but his lighter qualities seem to prevail." _he though_._

After he sat again, Barney shook his head back and forth with delight. "Why am I not surprised? From the first time you met, the chemistry between you was like no other I've ever seem"…

"Please do tell." Dr. Lecter teased, "Here I thought no one noticed…" 

His tone reminded Clarice of their first meeting at the dungeon. "_Please tell me - the newspapers won't say._" 

She chortled.

"Dr Chilton noticed," Barney responded, half smiling, "and he was jealous and spiteful, as was his nature. He couldn't stand the though that even behind the glass Starling would find you more interesting than him and his greasy advances. I suppose that is why he wanted to put a stop to her visits to the dungeon. It was pathetic."

He went on 

"Did you ever notice, Clarice, that you broke the rules from the start? I always wondered if you just didn't realize or if you felt safe enough with the doctor that the rules seemed obsolete. Maybe a combination of both?"

"I don't remember breaking the rules." She said, puzzled. "Did I really break the rules; what did I do?" she was sure she remembered _everything _about the meetings in the dungeon, and didn't recall breaking any rules.

"You passed him a questionnaire that had not been checked for staples," Barney said. "And you took a towel that the Dr. sent through in the tray carrier at the beginning of the second meeting." 

"…AND," the doctor volunteered, "in a later meeting, there was the offer from the Senator, a whole folder not checked for staples."

Stunned, Clarice asked. "How come you didn't try to stop me, or report it to Dr. Chilton, if you did I'm sure he would have been more than happy to make an issue of it." 

"If I told Dr. Chilton, all he'd do was blow a lot of hot air and make matters worse for you, probably attempt to get you in trouble with your superiors -you being a trainee and all. But he wouldn't have participated in the activities that result from a breach of security or make things easier for anyone. 

After the fist visit, it caused both the doctor and me a bit of grief, because I had to do a complete search to verify he didn't keep any of the staples. I had to remove the doctor from the cell and search him, then search the cell. I wanted to follow the routine by the book, specially because I chose not to report the issue to Dr. Chilton. Still I felt him knowing wouldn't have made things easier, or more secure, in fact, quite the contrary. So I just chose not to tell him."

He paused a few second, organizing his memories.

"Bringing it to your attention was something we discussed with the doctor. It was then that he told me you were like a _ small cub that will grow up to be like one of the big cats. One you can't play with later. You had the cublike earnestness, he said. You had all the weapons, in miniature and growing ._

The doctor felt that alerting you of an oversight of such magnitude might undermine your self confidence or make you ponder on your motives at a time when you needed your self assurance the most. He said he was curious to see how often would you overlook the rules, seemingly unaware of it. The doctor said he preferred the inconvenience of being subject to a search, and gave me his word he would not take advantage of the situation. Naturally I continued to go through with the search routine anyway, because that was my job. 

"I was _unaware_ until right now," Clarice said, as if suddenly waken from a reverie. "In hindsight, it seems as if the routing might have appeared bizarre or inconsequential, possibly because somehow the doctor didn't appear to me as menacing as he was made out to be," she paused, then declared, "I knew we broke the rules in Memphis when Hannibal called me back to give me Buffalo Bill's file and I reached out to take it. When I did, our fingers touched…" her voice acquired a dreamy quality to it, and she went on. "Nothing in my life until then had the impact or the significance of that touch." She looked at her lover and as usual, found in his eyes what she needed to sustain her. 

"One question, if I may, Starling?" Barney was a little hesitant.

"Go ahead, ask" Clarice smiled

"Why did you take so long to join him, was it the Dr's past?" he was impressed by his own daring.

Clarice, paused, she seemed to be weighting her thoughts, shifting them back and forth. While Hannibal Lecter watched her intensely, proud of the fact that she felt free to express her feeling with such abandonment.

"I guess at first his past was a factor, but after Memphis, that changed. I kept the appearances with the Bureau but privately, inside my head; his past had no bearing on my feelings. No, not his past!" She emphasized, and then added, "we are predators, Hannibal and I; we've both killed people, albeit from different sides of the fence. His nature didn't appall me, in fact it attracted me then as it attracts me now, and I always admired his willingness to take ownership of his actions. I have great respect for that."

"What then?" Barney persisted, impressed by her forthrightness.

"For years I was torn by the constant conflict between my sworn duty and my feelings. I believed in the FBI, -in the organization, and refused to believe it was corrupted from within. I tried to annihilate my feelings for Hannibal. Back then I found them incomprehensible. And yet he was always with me, always inside my head; not 30 seconds of everyday as I told you, but in different degrees of intensity he was with me 24 hrs a day.

Over the years I feared he'd forget me, that if he thought of me at all it would be as some marginal episode from a time in his life he rather forget."

Hannibal Lecter snorted. She paused to look at him, smiled apologetically, and went on.

"After you gave me the tapes, I listened to them constantly. I wished he would come and sweep me away, just throw me over his shoulder and take me with him, so as to relieve me from the responsibility of a decision."

"Dr. Lecter would have never done that!" Barney exclaimed spontaneously. 

The Dr. grinned in appreciation of Barney's comment. Then got up and graceful as a cat came around and sat on the armrest of Clarice's chair, threw his right arm protectively around her shoulders, and waited for her to continue.

"I know that," Clarice said tiredly, "but a girl can hope, and that was what I hoped for… of course it never happened, in fact, I was never sure he was in my joining him… Then, that dreadful night, I tried to _make _it happen, to force him to take me with him, with disastrous results" She seemed to have difficulty talking because she was getting to the part she had been avoiding to discuss. The doctor pulled her towards him almost imperceptibly, as a reassuring gesture.

She paused as if preparing to leap off a cliff, and went on "that night at Krendler's house, my feelings were more contradictory than ever. At the beginning of the evening I wanted him caught, I'm ashamed to say, at the time I had selfish motives, I thought if I caught him, I'd be reinstated. As the night went on, I admitted to myself I wanted him safe, and reasoned that he wouldn't be safe unless he was behind bars." 

"That was a weak move, he would have gotten the needle" Barney said

"Not if he was declared insane again" Clarice said weakly and then murmured "I'm ashamed of the whole episode."

Hannibal Lecter grunted. Clarice continued 

"Anyway, we were in the kitchen when I finally caved in and knew for certain that more than anything, I wanted to go with him. By then I didn't know how to tell him, things had gotten out of hand, everything was going too fast. He asked me a question and I gave him an answer that _sounded_ all wrong. I just kept making the wrong moves." she shrugged in despair. "So, I handcuffed him to me, thinking he'd be forced to take me with him or be captured." 

Almost instinctively she reached for his left hand and ran her index back and forth over the thin scar where his thumb had been reattached to his hand. Then, suddenly, anguished by the memory, she covered her own mouth with his hand, as someone who wants to repress a scream.

The two men waited, knowing she would go on when she was ready.

Clarice brought his hand back to her lap, when she went on with her story, she skipped to _after_ his chopping off his thumb. " My hair was still caught in the refrigerator. He was obviously in great pain, and still had the presence to wrap the wound and then his entire hand in a wad of paper towels; then put the thumb in container with ice. Before he left I reached out, pulled him toward me, and kissed him. He looked at me and staggered out. It was awful."

She turned to Dr. Lecter. "To this day, I have difficulty dealing with the guilt of that night. That's is why I never asked you what happened after you left."

"I can tell you what happened," Barney volunteered.

Clarice turned to Barney and gave him an astonished look. "You know…You helped him?"

"Who else _would _have helped me?" Hannibal Lecter said in a neutral voice. " Barney or Margot were my only choices, and the Vergers Mansion was crawling with FBI."

"We almost lost him." Barney answered softly. "Do you want to hear the whole thing?" 

She held on to the doctor's left hand and looked at him, there were tears in her eyes. Hannibal Lecter nodded reassuringly and she turned to Barney.

"Go on Barney" she whispered. 

"Yes Barney, go on" said Dr. Lecter "I'd like to hear it too, I'm sure there is much I don't remember." 

The doctor rested his chin on Clarice's head and waited for Barney to begin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked. The next one will follow in two weeks, maybe less.

Comments are more than welcomed.


	26. The Good Samaritans

Once again I want to thank all the readers, who have faithfully followed this story for almost a year. 

_As we all know the characters belong to T. Harris. All disclaimers apply. There is no profit involved._

                                              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**_Exchanges XXV_**

**_The Good Samaritans_**__

Barney began his recollection looking directly at Clarice.

"He arrived about nine forty at night, I had just gotten home from the Hospital, and was still in my scrubs. The doctor was barely conscious from the loss of blood, and I suppose from the intense pain, and was probably in shock. He had a plastic container in his right hand, and was leaning against the doorframe. His left hand was wrapped in paper towels now soaked in blood and he kept it straight up at eye level. For an instant I didn't recognize him, he knew it and said _'Hello Barney._'… No matter how much he changed his appearance, the voice was unmistakable.

I helped him in and started first aid right away; I always kept a good stock of medical supplies, and they came handy. Eventually I managed to control the bleeding, but he had lost a lot of blood. Before he _allowed_ himself to pass out  Dr. Lecter asked me to call Margot Verger. He said she would help.

I did; I called Margot. She and I are buddies, we go back a long way,  and the Doctor  knew that.

 We couldn't discuss much on the phone because we were both paranoid that the line was bugged, so I asked her to come to my apartment right away. Didn't explain anything but she figured it out, I guess in view of the news, and was on her way immediately. "

Barney was talking very slow, choosing the words to keep the descriptions lean and clear; and his high pitched voice sounded lower than usual.

"When she saw the condition of the doctor she got very upset; said she had seen the whole report in the news and was angry, _'If that woman Starling should call asking if he came here for help, don't tell her anything,'_ she admonished-as if I would have… " He shrugged, "She told me to stay put, she knew some of the best neurosurgeons on the East Coast who had operated on Mason during the early days. 

She left then, and called a few hours later, we were always mindful that her phones might be taped but she said she was calling from Judy's phone which meant it was safe. She just said all was arranged and that she'd pick us up by helicopter in the usual spot. She has a pilot license and often pilots the helicopter herself so that was not unusual.

I knew were the spot was and drove us there. Dr. Lecter needed blood badly and kept himself conscious on sheer will power.

I was very nervous because I figured the Verger Estate might be crawling with FBI agents. 

What I didn't know was that after Mason _got hurt,_ their father kept him in the hospital only until he managed to build a small but well equipped operating room an intensive care unit, patient care and living facilities in a far wing of the mansion.

A few years later, when it became clear that Mason would live. The senior Verger decided to build a wing with the most advanced modern technology to suit Mason's need, and which became Mason's permanent quarters for the rest of his life. 

Due to his delicate condition, Mason was prone to all kinds of complications, specially respiratory infection and was VERY sensitive to dust, hence, the new quarters had to be built as far as possible from the ones he occupied so the dust from the remodeling wouldn't reach him.  

Margot called the old quarters _The Hospital;_ she saidthe servants only went there to clean about once a month, and every six month some technicians came over to check the equipment, but other than that, no one went there. Now, she intended to put that unit to good use.

Margot landed the helicopter at the very far end of the Estate and drove us from there to the mansion in a station wagon she had left there for that purpose; by then it was about 3AM and we sneaked right into _The Hospital_ totally unnoticed. 

While in the wagon, where we finally could talk freely, Margot confided that she had contracted the same team of surgeons that her father contracted for Mason years before; she offered them five million dollars in cash -which for the doctors was unreported tax free money; to perform the surgery at the Verger Mansion in complete secrecy. They would use local anesthesia, but if for some reason they would need to switch to general, then the anesthesiologist -and only the anesthesiologist, would see the patients face, if so, the anesthesiologist would get an additional million to forget who the patient was. I told Margot that was one million she would save because Dr. Lecter would never go voluntarily under general anesthesia.

Margot said that, ironically, 5 mil was the amount that Mason had promised to contribute to Krendlers political campaign; she felt there was some kind of beauty in it. Poetic justice, she called it. 

She figured once they accepted, the surgeons couldn't very well report anything to the FBI without compromising themselves in more ways than one. Besides she said, _'somehow doctors stick together'_."

"Not always," Hannibal commented dryly.

"Anyway, I asked Margot what we would do if the FBI came with a warrant. But she said before the made it from the front door she'd have the doctor hidden so well, they'd never find him. _'I grew up here'_ she said as a way of an explanation, and I let it go at that.

The surgery started less than 18 hrs after Dr. Lector _got injured; _which was excellent because the chances of success decrease as time goes by. 

Is a good thing that both Margot and I have the  same type of blood as the doctor's so we were both able to donate for him. We started the transfusions as soon as we arrived. In addition, he got plasma during the surgery, which the doctors had brought along, anticipating the need. The transfusions were very important; without them he wouldn't have survived the surgery  because he had lost too much blood and was very weak; yet managed to stay conscious at all times, which was no small feat. Occasionally he'd make some suggestions as to the procedures but placed himself in our hands otherwise. Once the surgeons arrived, the doctor didn't say a word. They  never head his voice."

Clarice listened intently, her eyes fixed on Barney's face, she never let go of her lover's left hand, after Barney's last sentence, she  unconsciously brought the finger in question to her mouth and placed it between her teeth and her lips. Her action reflected such degree of intimacy that Barney couldn't help to notice, although he was otherwise completely immersed in his recollection.

He went on

 "The team took off immediately after the surgery, leaving instruction, medication and antibiotics. 

The place was fit with a small, but well equipped kitchen, so the meals were no problem because Margot brought groceries. Immediately after the surgery, Margot made this incredible chicken soup, which the doctor enjoyed and his stomach was able to tolerate. The first day after the surgery was touch and go, he was still very weak and I feared infection would set in and he'd be a goner. But the doctor seemed unconcerned, and seemed to be _willing_ himself to heal. 

Barney made a pause and locked eyes with Clarice as he went on with his account.

"In the meantime we continued to watch the news and read the stories in the papers. We watched on the news when they read your statement that he had chopped off his own hand, _above the wrist_ you said. Dr. Lecter made no comments, whereas Margo and conjectured that you might have said that to mislead the authorities, so they would be in the lookout for a man with a missing hand. That you probably mislead them intentionally to protect the doctor because you felt bad about the whole thing. Margot said you felt guilty and it served you right. Came handy with the surgeons though. Especially because the whole surgery was done under local and they never saw Dr. Lecter's face.

In a few days  the doctor bounced back and  less than two weeks after the incident, he was on his way to some undisclosed destination. Puff, gone! I thought I'd never hear from him again and it made me sad. I knew I'd miss him."

The doctor smiled warmly and   interjected. "I had placed both of you in too much risk as it was. I fully intended to get in touch with you later on,  when things quieted down and it became safer."

He chuckled, "remind me to play the piano for you, Barney. It will strengthen your faith in physical therapy. After I left, I worked  endlessly for six weeks to regaining control of the thumb, and it paid off. I still work on it." He winked at Barney and nudged Clarice's head with his lip while murmuring, "all is well that ends well!" 

"Were did you go?" She asked, daring for the first time to dig deeper into the subject. "Where did you go when you left the Verger Mansion?"

"To Switzerland," he said simply. "Everyone thought I was in Brazil, but I was in Switzerland all along."

 "I'm so sorry, that I caused you such pain" she murmured, still stunned by Barney's narrative.

"Don't be, it was my choice. I _could_ have thrown you over my shoulder and taken you with me" he teased mischievously. "I just found it easier to chop my thumb off."

Clarice shivered and Hannibal Lecter, always the gentleman, offered to go and fetch a sweater. Clarice reminded him that the seamstress would be arriving in a few minutes for the first and only fitting of her wedding gown, and she'd need to freshen up for the fitting. She said she'd get the sweater then. She took his injured hand between hers and looked deep into his eyes, then let go of his hand and stood up.

Before leaving the room, Clarice turned to Barney, "you must be exhausted, Barney." She commented, "I'm sure by now you could use a good nap, we are having sort of a special dinner tonight, just the three of us and you might like to rest a bit before that. "

Once Clarice left the room and was out of earshot Barney whispered, " Mrs Rosencranz met me at the airport. She rode the limo to the helicopter with me just to give me two parcels for you. One is in my pocket." He reached in the inside pocket of his jacket for a small package and handed it over to the doctor. "She said to make sure to give it to you when Starling was not nearby."

 "Thank you, Barney, did she tell you what's inside."

"No," said Barney, "she just said is a surprise"

The doctor began to unwrap the package and turned to Barney nodded and winked,  "let me show you."

_Exchanges__ © Chapter XXV, uploaded by Clariz 1/25/04___

                                              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, I hope you liked this one. I'd appreciate if you let me know. Especially because of Barney's presence and the way he's portrayed.

Comments are always welcome. Another chapter will follow in two weeks [or so].

Clariz


	27. Barney's Past

_I don't own anything. The main characters in this fiction belong to Thomas Harris. There is no profit involved here._

_Once again, I want to thank those faithful readers who have been following Exchanges from the beginning, and the new ones, who motivate me with their comments. Thanks_

                            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Exchanges XXVI_**

**_Barney's Past_**

Clarice Starling, never one to dwell in fears or phobias, was befuddled by her almost pathological fear of Hannibal getting apprehended or killed, in short, her fear of losing him. The only way she finally managed to curb her fear was her firm commitment to do away with anyone who presented a threat to his safety or his freedom

She was determined to protect their life together with the same zeal she had once protected the law, and thus, became more dangerous than the Doctor, and in her zeal, far more implacable.

Just hours away from marrying a man labeled a monster by his peers; she simply didn't mind his past. In her opinion, the doctor had consistently displayed far more integrity than the Krendlers and the Mason Vergers of this world; in fact, more integrity than most of the higher ups at the Bureau. She reasoned that if any single element from his past would be missing, he would probably be someone other than the man she loved -past and all.

The voice of the seamstress brought her back from her reverie. Using a mixture of Italian, English and sign language, the woman indicated that she should put on the shoes she'd wear during the ceremony, to fit the length of the dress and mark the hem.

Clarice looked at herself in the mirror and instinctively placed the palm of one hand on her middle, as women do to verify the flatness of their belly. She smiled to herself.

The dress was lovely and she mentally congratulated Rachel for the choice. Then briefly checked the length and nodded her approval. 

As the seamstress continued to fuss, Clarice's thoughts drifted back to Hannibal. 

                                                                      *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With his characteristic strong determination and his iron will, Hannibal Lecter was committed to do whatever it took to make their relationship work. Inscrutable by nature, and never prone to exteriorize his emotions, he made a conscious effort to verbalize his feeling for Clarice. 

As a rule, gods and monsters, geniuses, madmen, demons and laymen are all equally vulnerable under the spell of the first love. Dr Hannibal Lecter was not an exception.

Back in their rooms, he opened all the packages from Rachel; not just those brought by Barney, but the box that arrived along with that of the wedding dress, which he had hidden in the adjacent bedroom.

He opened the large box first, and removed a gorgeous formal evening dress by Carolina Herrera, a sleek and elegant white straight halter made of silk satin organza with a subtly swish patterned ice pink silk chiffon overlay. The effect was stunning and would compliment Clarice's blond new look, the palest of pinks accentuating the beautiful tone of her skin. He estimated the whole combination would be light and delicate, almost ethereal.

 He hid the dress in his wardrobe until the time was right. Then, proceeded to place the other items in their boxes and wrapped them. 

                                                                       *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Clarice finally made her way back to their room, she found the Doctor sitting in the sofa by the window reading a travel magazine. He stood up as it was his custom when she entered a room;  she went to him and put her arms around him, buried her head on his neck and rubbed her face against it like a cat, kissing and nipping his neck and chin at every turn. He circled his arms around her, nudged her head upwards to meet her gaze, and looked deeply into her eyes. The look they exchanged spoke of feelings impossible to verbalize; yet with a choked voice, the Doctor tried to condense it into a simple "I love you, Clarice."

Deeply touched by his effort to break a life long practice of veiling his emotions, Clarice held his face between both her palms and whispered, "I love _you_, Hannibal. I love you _exactly _the way you are." Hannibal Lecter closed his eyes briefly, so moved was he by her words; then tried to speak,  but she captured his lips with hers,  moving her  tongue slowly inside his mouth, exploring, probing avidly as if she wanted to dive in the depths of his soul. 

"How much time do we have?" she murmured.

"We have forever," answered the Doctor in a hoarse voice, "but for now, less than two hours will have to do."                                         

                                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While Clarice dried her hair in their bathroom, Dr. Lecter removed the dress from his wardrobe, hung it in Clarice's, and closed the door. 

He was already dressed by the time she finished with her hair. He looked gorgeous in black tie; Clarice looked at him approvingly and suddenly remembered Barney.

"Hannibal, surely you don't think that Barney brought formal wear –should he own any. Do you suppose we should dress less formally?"

 He grinned in a self-congratulatory manner, and winked, "I took care of that, both his attires for tonight and for tomorrow's ceremony were delivered earlier today."

"I should have known," Clarice declared with an affectionate sigh.

The Doctor hurried downstairs to check on the arrangements, Barney was due to join them in a few minutes, and he wanted to verify  that everything  was in order, before he allowed himself to enjoy his last dinner as a single man. The thought made him smile. 

When he left the kitchen, Barney was already in the terrace, leaning against the railing looking at the ocean.

"Good evening Barney, Did you manage to get some rest?"

"Good evening Doctor," Barney turned to face his host, "I did manage to take a nap, but didn't yet unpack." Then swept a hand up and down to point to his attire, "This is the first time I wear formal, Doctor, very thoughtful of you, thank you."

"You are welcome, Barney, you look very nice." The Doctor said, "Is a good thing that you didn't unpack, I hope you realize that we didn't bring you all the way here just for the wedding. We have rather interesting plans. If you agree, tomorrow, after the ceremony, Sal Maugeri will bring us to Greece by helicopter; where just yesterday I leased a small Villa not far from Sounion, driving distance from Athens. There, Clarice, you and I will be able to relax,   resume our chat, and explore ancient culture at our hearts content. I'll do some of the cooking and I'm sure we'll be able to locate some of the classic wines we enjoy. According to my research, my name is mostly forgotten there, which will make for a relaxed vacation."

"Sounds good," Barney said; then unexpectedly he blurted, "happiness suits you Doctor Lecter."

"I have plenty to be happy about." The Doctor said motioning Barney towards the living room. 

The arrangements were simple. The Doctor had made sure there were plenty of flowers; on the sideboard there was an elegant arrangement of tiny plates, forks and minute ivory spoons beside an arrangement of minced onion and sieved egg whites and yolks, a few lemon slices and toast points , all clearly waiting for a bowl of Caviar. In addition there was a plate of Goat Cheese and Truffle appetizers, two buckets of ice, one containing a bottle of Champaign and another with two bottles of Chateau dY'quem . The doctor had opened one of the bottles of Y'quem and left it off the ice.

 The maid walked in with a bowl of caviar and placed it on the sideboar.

 "Thank you, Angelina," the doctor said. Then turned to Barney.

"Barney, would you prefer champaigne or Chateau d Y'quem?

"Frankly doctor, I'd rather follow your advice. What are you having?"

"Take the wine, Barney" Clarice said in greeting.

The two men looked up and visibly held their breath. 

"You took our breath away, Clarice," Hannibal Lecter's eyes sparkled when he looked at her, "you look beautiful." 

"Starling, I wish that your former bosses could see you now." Barney whispered. " Is inspiring to see how happiness becomes the both of you."

The doctor handed him a glass of wine.

"Doesn't it seem incredible, Barney, the three of us gathered here in this Villa on the Mediterranean; and us getting married in just a few hours?" 

"Not really" Barney responded with a wide smile. "You both looked like fairy tale characters from day one. A fairy tale outcome seems like the only suitable alternative." 

 "Thank You, Barney." Clarice said a little teary eyed. "Did you manage to get some rest?"

"Yes, thanks you, I did took a short nap."

                                           *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clarice and the Doctor sat on a comfortable sofa whereas Barney sat on a huge chair facing them.

The appetizers were sumptuous and the Doctor had made sure the kitchen staff organized themselves so as to give them plenty of time between the appetizers and dinner, which they would eat in the formal dinning room.

After a brief silence Hannibal Lecter asked

"Tell me Barney, did you ever contemplate the possibility of becoming a physician?"

Barney was a little surprised by the question.

"I did Doctor Lecter, that was the long range plan, unfortunately, a week before I turned eighteen, everything changed." His eyes were down and he seemed to be talking to his hands. "I served two years for involuntary manslaughter. That destroyed any chance of becoming a physician. " 

"No, it didn't, I checked your records, Barney." Clarice interrupted.

"I checked because I suspected you might have a _prior_ and I wanted to make a deal and wipe your record clean, but there was not need. You were a _juvenile_; your records were sealed after the trial."

Barney had a disoriented look on his face, as if discovering that one piece of the puzzle had been inadvertently fit in the wrong place, and yet unable to find exactly where that was.

"I served in and adult prison," he said tentatively

"You had a Legal Aid lawyer, not very interested on your case; maybe that worked in your favor because the judge took an interest, he noticed that you had no priors, and had recently graduated high school with outstanding grades; he felt that a high security juvenile institution might do more harm than good. Instead, he sent you to a minimum security adult institution where you'd be relatively safe among the petty thieves and recurrent shoplifters, away from hardened criminal juveniles. 

Regardless of where you served, due to your age, you were still a juvenile under the law. Your records were sealed as those of a juvenile. They can't be opened without a court order and the courts seldom grant them."

Barney took it all in and remained quiet for a moment. Then, as if talking to himself, he said  "I killed my stepfather. I hit him once and killed him."

"Self defense?" the Doctor asked simply

"No Doctor, you can call it _mother defense_. The bastard was beating my mother; he had been beating her for years but this one time I walked in on him. Hit him right between the eyes, one single punch. He fell like a sack of potatoes; he was dead. "

"We do what we have to do, Barney, some take it further than others, and yet, there is no cause for regret." Dr. Hannibal Lecter, murder of many, believed that explanations served no purpose, thus, wanted to save Barney the pain of reliving his past for their benefit.

 The Doctor had an agenda, however, and he fully intended to carry it through. 

"Once Clarice told me the facts that she just mentioned, I took the liberty to make some plans, with the hope that you would follow my suggestion and pursue a medical career. 

I have set up a Swiss account for you, a numbered account. There are enough funds there to carry you through, not in luxury, but enough to pay for tuition and living expenses. You'll be fine." He stood up refilled his glass and walked around with the bottle offering to refill Clarice's and Barney's.

"You are offering to put me through medical school. Are you nuts, do you know how expensive that will be?" Barney heard himself and paused, startled by his own faux pas

"_That_ goes without saying, I thought you knew." the Doctor chuckled. "Regardless, I urge you to accept the offer."

"Is too much," Barney murmured, "in all fairness, I don't think I can accept."

Hannibal Lecter leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, extended his hands palms up as if surrendering, and went on. "I could never repay what you did for me...what you did for us. In fact…I'm not even trying."

"Take it Barney" Clarice said softly. "You deserve it."

"It will be frightfully expensive," Barney rambled weakly.

Clarice smiled, "We can well afford it."

There was a short silence before his whole expression changed. "OK, I accept!" a huge smile spread slowly over his face; his entire expression was beaming. "I feel a little guilty, but I accept." 

"Good, it's settled them," the Doctor said "now we all have something to celebrate."

                                  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please, let me know if you like where this is going.

Comments are encouraged. I've been writing this fiction for a long time, and somehow might miss the forest from the three.


	28. A Wedding and a Death

The main characters belong to TH, the ones you hardly know belong to me…I owe very little, and I'm not writing this for profit either.

Exchanges XXVII 

_A Wedding and a Death_

Dr Lecter didn't need an alarm clock. He set his mind to wake at 5AM and so he did. His toiletries and the clothes for the wedding ceremony were already in the adjacent bedroom, along with the rest of their possessions, already packed in anticipation for their departure after the ceremony. 

Before he left their bedroom, he reached in the drawer of his night table, removed three exquisitely wrapped small boxes, and placed them on Clarice's night table, along with a small flat package, also delicately wrapped, and a card. 

He glanced at Clarice and smiled, the next time he'd see her she would be walking down the aisle.

Silently, he left the room.

The first thing he saw when he entered the adjacent bedroom was a small box delicately wrapped, standing on the dressing table with a card propped behind it.

He opened the card first. The message was short and intriguing.

_"This is just a small offering. I have a surprise for you, however I will not reveal it until the time is right._

_ I love you_

_C"_

The box contained an antique Rolex Imperial gold pocket watch, with a photo insert; the piece appeared to be circa 1800's. The watch was a true work of art. The photo insert showed a minute photo of a drawing he made in Memphis before his escape, depicting Clarice holding her Lamb. 

The Doctor smiled to himself, he didn't want to guess what the surprise might be, concerned that his wishful thinking would run wild**.**

He shook his head in wonderment; "_she never ceases to surprise me," _he thought

At 8 o'clock in the morning, right before he set off to meet his best man for breakfast in the terrace; Dr. Lecter heard the sounds of a small helicopter, which the thought was bringing back Lucy and Sal; he was a little surprised, however, when he heard the helicopter take off again. 

Both the Doctor and Barney were wearing casual clothes, trousers and polo shirts, as they sat happily to enjoy their first cup of coffee of the day.

Angelina came in with fresh rolls, fresh butter and several home made marmalades and preserves and inquired if they would care for some eggs and bacon as well.

Both men declined.

After a few amenities, the Doctor removed from his pocket the matching wedding bands that they had picked in Paris, plus the eternity band from Christies, and asked Barney to bring them to the chapel to give to the priest when the time came for the blessing of the rings.

"Doctor, I'm not a wedding expert here," Barney said with a chuckle, "at what point is the blessing of the rings?"

"After the exchanging of the vows, the priest will ask for the rings and you place them on a little cushion he has for that purpose; then he'll blesses them; we exchange rings and the ceremony is over."

"Got it," Barney took the rings and placed them gently in his pocket.

The doctor sat back on his chair, and closed his eyes briefly. "I guess I will never cease to be awed by the fact that I have won her." 

Barney grinned,

"Quite impressive if you think that your wooed her, for the most part, from inside a cage in a mental institution. After Starling's second visit it was…" he trailed off, as Lucy walked in the terrace

"Good morning gentleman." 

One look at her and the Doctor knew that something was very wrong. He got up to greet her and made the introductions.

"Barney, this is our host Lucy Maugeri."

While the two shook hands, the Doctor poured a cup of coffee for Lucy.

"Did Sal come back with you, Lu?" he asked, "I seem to remember hearing the helicopter take off again."

"Sal is not with me, Hannibal, in fact, Luke dropped me off earlier but couldn't stay." She paused just a split second and went on, "Regrettably Sal will not be able to join us for the ceremony, but Luke will return at about 12 noon to fly you to Greece, and drop me back in Catania on the way."

"What I was wondering," she continued, "is if you wouldn't mind having the ceremony an hour earlier than planned. If we have it at 10AM we could have a small bite to eat and a toast to the newlyweds and you will still have enough time to change before the flight."

"Fine with me," the Doctor said, "the sooner the better, you will have to talk to Clarice, however." 

"I'm on my way to see her." Lucy said taking a gulp of her coffee and standing up. "I'm sure she'd be agreeable, she waited for this long enough." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
On the morning of her wedding, Clarice Starling awoke to the sound of the helicopter that brought Lucy back to the Villa. She turned to check the time, but three gift-wrapped boxes, alongside a flat package and a card, blocked her view of the clock.

She propped herself on one elbow, _oh boy"_ she said to herself with anticipation, then rubbed her eyes and decided to open the card first.

Written in the familiar copperplate, the message read:

_"Only diamonds seem suitable for the occasion; yet, they barely begin to reflect the everlastingly nature of my feelings for you, Clarice._

_H"_

She decided to leave the boxes for last. So anxious was she to look inside them, and yet felt a need to exercise a little self -discipline; and opened the small package instead. 

Inside was a small, delicate blue hankie, the kind women carry in their purse to dab an occasional tear, accompanied by a tiny card with just three words: 

_"Something blue,_

_H"_

Finally, she began to unwrap the boxes, starting with the smallest. It contained a pair of single-stone circular-cut diamond ear studs of about 1.5 carats each. She smiled and set them aside, anxious to see what was in the next two boxes.

The second box contained a bracelet, a bangle in fact; a pavé-set diamond hoop, mounted in platinum. She slid it on her arm and moved it this and that way as she admired the way the light played with the diamonds. 

Without removing the bangle from her wrist, she opened the final box and gasped; inside was an Edwardian diamond three stone pendant designed as three graduating diamond collets with knife-edged bars between, the diamonds seemed to be approximately 1.00, 2.00, and 3.00 carats, on a trace link chain with diamond three-stone connections.

It was a breathtaking piece, and yet one that could be worn for just about any occasion, Clarice was fascinated by it, immobile, such as it were, when she was startled by the intercom and reached for the phone. She hoped it was Hannibal, so she could tell him how crazy it was to spoil her like this. Instead, it was Lucy

"Good morning Clarice." Lucy's voice sounded tight. "Can I come by, or you are still in bed?

"Come on over, I was about to jump in the shower. Give me 10 minutes.

"Should I ask Angelina to bring you some coffee and something to eat before you start dressing up?"

"Coffee and some scrambled eggs and toast to settle my stomach will be great!"

"You got it!" 

When Lucy knocked at her door, Clarice was in her robe, her hair still damp, trying on her diamonds.

"Lucy," she chirped, "look at what I got from Hannibal!."

Lucy made a feeble attempt to an enthusiastic response, but her heart was clearly not in it.

"What's the matter, Lucy, are you all right?

Lucy didn't answer, instead, she asked Clarice about moving the ceremony to 10Am instead. Clarice gazed at the clock on the night table. It read 8:35 AM.

"Oh sure, in fact, I can't wait!" then suddenly remembering, added "I need borrow something."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I suppose I need something borrowed."

Lucy thought for a moment, then excused herself, "I'll be right back,"

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

At 10 o'clock in the morning sharp, Lucy began to play the first notes of Mendelssohn's wedding march on the small electric organ. 

There were only seven rows of pews in the small family chapel, barely occupied by Angelina and another two members of the staff.

Hannibal Lecter and Barney waited by the altar. When they heard the first notes both men turned towards the entrance to the chapel. Hannibal Lecter, stunning in tails and black tie, turned his head slightly to one side and held his breath, mesmerized as Clarice walked down the aisle unescorted. 

She was wearing an understated, strapless A line, natural waist, Silk organza tiered gown with lace detail and very short sweep train, perfectly suited for a morning wedding. 

Instead of a bouquet, she carried a few long stem calla lilies tied with a white silk ribbon and clutched her small blue hanky in one hand. She wore no veil, her hair was lose and covered her shoulders as it framed her face luxuriously, further contributing to the morning look. Her stunning new jewelry, complimented the look without overpowering her. She looked radiant. 

Once she took her first few steps, her eyes met Hannibal's and they held each other whole as if the entire world around them had disappeared and it was just the two of them in the chapel

When she reached the altar, the priest asked the customary, _"who is giving this woman in marriage?" _

"I am" Clarice responded in a firm whisper, the Doctor reached for her left hand, and lead her so they stood together in front of the altar.

Hannibal Lecter's voice sounded strangled when he uttered the vows of his own design, which ended in a promise to love her beyond eternity. 

The Doctor became aware of a distant sound of helicopters. "_Too early for Luke"_ he thought.

Clarice used the handkerchief to dab a few tears several times during the ceremony; yet, her voice was firm, if barely audible when she made her vows.

The sound of helicopters now was quite distinctive and Hannibal Lecter knew there was more than one and that it spelled trouble. 

Barney placed the tree rings on the small cushion offered by the priest for that purpose, while Clarice turned to the left and gave her lilies to Lucy now standing behind her. Lucy appeared visibly tense.

The priest blessed all three rings and Hannibal placed both bands on Clarice's finger as she looked dumbfound at the diamond eternity band, and was a little startled when the priest urged her to place the ring on her grooms finger.

_"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife"_

Hannibal Lecter sighed with relief.

The priest told him the proverbial _"you may kiss the bride."_

They faced each other then, and for and instant they saw snippets of their longwinded, peripatetic history flash in each other's eyes. She bit her lower lip trying to suppress a giggle, while he turned his head to the side, and winked.

What followed seemed to happen in slow motion. 

First there was the distinctive sound of machine gun fire.

Then doors of the chapel opened noisily to give entry to Luke and an older man. Luke appeared tired and drawn, unshaven, his hair tussled every each way, and his white shirt, one sleeve cut off to make room for the bandaged arm, flowed around him like that of a pirate.

The older man had great presence and carried himself with commanding demeanor, his age could have ranged anywhere between 65 and 80. He stood very straight, had a full head of dark hair sprinkled with gray, and his looks reminded that of Anthony Quinn at his best.

Lucy looked first at her son and then at his companion.

"Marco," she gasped as her eyes locked into those of the older man. Their eyes continued to hold when Luke broke the silence. 

"We are getting you out of here without delay." He said in English. "Everything that belongs to the Dr. and Clarice as well to their guest is on board the helicopter. I've dismissed the members of the staff who didn't want to come along, and urged them to go to their families in town. My family is already at the Calvacante compound."

"Where is Sal?" Lucy asked to no one in particular, still unable to break eye contact with the man that she called Marco.

The man broke eye contact just long enough to gaze at Luke, who nodded, only then did he approach Lucy and tentatively pleased one hand on her arm. She shivered "We have to hurry Lucia," his voice was deep and he spoke very softly. "You are all coming with me to Ravello right now, only there can I guarantee your safety." 

"Is Sal dead, Marco?" her voice was soft; uncharacteristically it sounded almost pleading, like that of a little girl.

He didn't answer, his eyes met Luke's again, then put his arms around her and held her against his chest with one hand while smoothing her hair with another.

In a flash, with his uncanny, almost supernatural perception Hannibal Lecter figured out their whole story.

Luke looked at Barney and briefly introduced himself, "I'm Luke Maugeri." Then looking at both Barney and the doctor, he pointed to the older man "this gentleman is Signore Calvacante, Marco Calvacante."

The name meant nothing to either Barney or Clarice, but Dr. Lecter certainly knew it well as did most everyone in Italy, and acknowledged it with his politely cordial if inscrutable expression. 

Luke then addressed Dr. Lecter directly.

"Dr. Lecter, this villa is no longer safe, we engaged in some gunfire outside the chapel, with some goons who came by water, admittedly to kidnap both Clarice and my mother. We have to leave now, this minute. We'll explain more when we get to Ravello.

There is a second helicopter with some of Signore Calvacanti's men; they will pick up the rest of the staff, and their possessions."

Marco Calvacanti was escorting Lucy to the back door of the chapel to avert stumbling upon the results of the gunfire conflict. With Luke leading the way, Barney, Clarice and Hannibal followed.

                            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Somehow I figured that maybe we needed some action and intricacy all the way to the end , so here we are on the run again.

Please let me know if this approach is satisfactory.

C


	29. An Eye for an Eye

_I want to thank all the nice folks who took the time to give me some feedback on the last chapter and to all who took the time to read it._

_I'm NOT spinning off here; everything will come together before the end._

As we all know Hannibal, Clarice and Barney belong to T. Harris. The rest of the folks in this chapter are mine. Still I own very little.

**_Exchanges XXIX_**

**_An Eye for an Eye_**

Everyone in the helicopter was silent. Clarice leaned on Hannibal's shoulder and occasionally he kissed her hair or squeezed her hand, but his mind was clearly occupied with other issues. He was planning for every possible contingency.

Their helicopter landed on a double landing pad inside a large compound. From the air they had seen the imposing Mediterranean Villa consisting of a huge main house and some smaller units scattered along the vast grounds. 

The gardens, in character with the Mediterranean look, were lush and convivial. The property was a good match for the Verger Estate, without the grandiose look and oppressive appearance.

Upon landing, several staff members were waiting to bring them to the main house in one of the waiting cars. Once there, another staff member escorted the newlyweds and Barney to adjacent suites of room, where their luggage was delivered a few minutes later.

The Doctor and Clarice changed clothes in silence, both concerned about the recent events. As soon as they changed Dr. Lecter went next door to invite Barney to join them in their rooms for a drink. It was 1230PM.

"Barney, I'm sorry. I'm sure you didn't bargain for this type of excitement." Hannibal Lecter appeared sincerely contrite.

"Don't worry doctor; I never did anything adventurous in my life, so this is a welcomed change." He chuckled, "somewhat scary, I admit."

After asking then what they preferred to drink, then broached the subject of their host's identity.

"Are either of you familiar with the name Marco Calvacanti" his eyes glinting with mischief.

They both said no.

"Now, why do I suspect _you_ know?" Clarice teased. "Would you care to share?" 

"He is a bit of legend, almost a mythical figure; aside from a handful of his business associates, very few have actually met for the last 20 years or so. He is the most powerful industrialist in Italy; his empire branches all over the world. Also allegedly '_Il Capodi tuti capi_: the boss of bosses,' on its current manifestation."

"How safe are we here then,…where is this place, anyway?"

"As safe as we'll ever be, Barney; I'm sure the security here is iron clad. I have no clue as to the location of this villa, but I suspect that at this point it might be unsafe to go to Greece. Let's just enjoy the moment and see what comes next."

What came next was a knock at the door; when he opened it, Dr Lecter found himself face to face with Marco Calvacanti. 

"Doctor Lecter, I would like to have a word with you, if I may?" Aside from a slight accent, his English was perfect, and his speech had the softness characteristic of men who don't have to raise their voice to be heard. "Your wife might want to join as if you wish."

"Please come in," the doctor invited, opening the door further.

The man's movements were staid, they exuded self confidence and displayed a still calm, no unlike that of Dr. Lecter.

The Doctor made the brief re-introductions, "my wife, Clarice, and our dear old friend Barney Matthews." He said briefly.

Marco Calvacanti took Clarice's hand, looked into her eyes and bowed. It was then that she got a close glimpse at his eyes. They were a familiar tone of maroon. 

She almost gasped, but managed to control herself, and smiled.

"Signora Lecter, I've heard much about you, I am a great admirer of the both of you and the doctor"

He turned to Barney with an outstretched hand; Barney had already gotten up and as they shook hand, "Is a great honor to meet you sir," then addressing everyone in the room, Barney added, "I was about to excuse myself, I think need a rest after all the excitement." With that he nodded at everyone and made his polite exit.

"All right then," Calvacanti said, "would you rather talk here or join me for a walk on the grounds; is very beautiful out there."

Clarice chose for both of them "A walk would be fine; a bit of fresh air will do us all good."

Clavacanti lead them to a path that led first under some vines and then along a plateau overlooking a magnificent view. 

"Before I begin, I let reassure you that you will find as much sanctuary here in my property as you found at the Maugeri's. Also, if belatedly, express my gratitude for all you did for Luke after the kidnapping."

"It was the right thing to do," Dr Lecter responded with his impeccable politeness. He was curious as to where this was going

"As to our present location," Calvacanti continued, "we are in the outskirts of Ravello in the Amalfi Coast. I was born in this property. My maternal grandfather gave it to my mother as a somewhat begrudging wedding gift. The Viscontis believed she married way below her station, yet my grandfather learned to like my father.

She still lives here, my mother, at age 95 she is still as active as a woman 30 years younger. She spent almost 60 years searching for the children of her late half sister after they disappeared during the way. In the process she became an _Internet expert, _mostl_y_ doing genealogy research. She would like to discuss some of her findings with you Doctor, if you don't mind."

"It will be a privilege," responded the Doctor, more than a little intrigued. "You said your mother is a Visconti?"

"Indeed, my grandfather was the last of his line. My mother's name is Etna, like the Volcano."

"Etna, named after a Volcano…" the Doctor repeated in a pensive tone while his mind raced through the rooms of his Memory Palace.

"Now, if you permit me, I'll try to fill you in the whole sequence of events that ultimately lead to the unfortunate demise of Sal Maugeri."

"My father was the head of most of the families on the mainland, I married at 20 -a family arranged marriage, to a wonderful headstrong girl determined to raise a large family. After three miscarriages in 4 years, she died at the age of 24 giving birth to our full term stillborn daughter. I was 26 years old." 

He paused just a second, and went on. "Shortly after my marriage, I became the liaison for the business between our family and the two powerful families in Sicily, the Maugeri Family and the Lanima family. Don Lanima was Lucia's father." He snarled bitterly "We privately called him Don L'animale, -the animal - .

The man was a pig."

He hesitated just briefly then, as if to choose his words for an effective description of what was to follow.

"I became a good friend of Sal's father, Rosario Maugeri, and a serious business associate of Lucia's father. I say business associate, because Don Lanima never developed any true friendships, he had no sense of loyalty and was incapable of affection, not even for his wife and daughter. 

We remained associates until a little over 40 years ago. I was 35 at that time, and we had personal fallout of such proportions that the ramifications changed the lives of all three families as that of countless other people." He took a deep breath and went on.

"I knew both Sal and Lucia since they were small children." He smiled, "Sal was fascinated by her from the start. During their childhood years, he followed her around, smitten by her spun and iron will, she was like a tiny cub, testing her strength and bossing him around." He smiled with a mixture of melancholy and bewilderment.

"Sal was a very good man, very decent; too decent for his own good.

"Back when Luke was kidnapped, it was clear that he stood a better chance if I handled the demands for his release. I would not stop at anything to save the boy; just like his mother did all those years before.

Only in one other occasion did I allow myself to feel as much pure rage as I did during the kidnapping. Luckily, for me, I felt unencumbered by moral boundaries; I pandered to my feral instinct and did what I had to do. As a result, Luke was released alive, if just barely." He chuckled bitterly, "when I was informed of his conditions, I found solace in paying back with the biblical _an eye for an eye_."

Clarice interrupted "How did you manage get him _rescued by some unidentified sources_ as it was reported?"

"I'm not sure you want to know, Signora. For now, it will suffice to say that part of the _negociations_ resulted in three deaths, including that of Lucia's father."

Hannibal Lecter tilted his head slightly to one side and his eyes met Calcavante's.

_"You killed Lucy's father."_ The Doctor thought to himself. _"Did he actually had his own grandson kidnapped and tortured."_

Marco Calvacante stared right back at Lecter, as if he could read the Doctors thoughts, he responded with a nod.

Clarice noticed the unspoken communication between the two and felt a chill run through her, _"I'm out my league here,"_ she thought. Yet, she decided she liked the man, he reminded her of Hannibal.

"A few years ago, the Russians and the Sardinians, stirred by Paolo Delponte, started a campaign to make extra money the old fashion way, by masterminding kidnappings and murders, Sal opposed them. Things escalated and worsened as time went by.

At some point, Luke asked me to talk to Sal, he thought Sal was being too soft, and felt it would backfire.

Sal was a very good man in a brutal world where forgiveness is considered a weakness, and unless dispensed wisely it can be deadly. 

I tried to reason with him, and ran against a brick wall; he just wouldn't agree to eliminate Delponte. He actually believed his son in law was not involved.

During the events of the last two month, the two of you and Lucia managed to abort every one of their kidnap attempts plus, I hear, Delponte's attempted to blackmail Rachel Rosencranz and kidnap both her and Franz. 

You crushed their operations so persistently it practically put them out of business by destroying their reputation." He chuckled, "Delpontes disappearance, which also points in both yours and Sal's and Lucia's direction, was the straw that broke them.

Now, they are doubling up their effort in an attempt to save whatever face they believe they have left."

"By killing Sal, however, they removed the one element that prevented me from crushing them. Until we finish them, which won't take long, you will be safe here under my protection. We can accommodate you and you guest in the main house, or if you prefer complete privacy in one of the houses inside the compound, either way you'll have a helicopter or cars at your disposal for sightseeing if you must, but all under the surveillance of my people."

During the brief pause that followed, and using a tone that Clarice found strangely reminiscent of the dungeon, the Doctor asked, 

"Tell us, at what point did you tell Luke that you are his father?" 

Clarice held her breath _"leave it to Hannibal to ask such imprudent personal questions," s_he thought

"Ah," Calvacanti chuckled, "Dr. Lecter's legendary perception." He stopped walking and leaned against a tree slightly to the side of the path, so he could face them both. 

"After the kidnapping, once we were reasonably certain that his mental state would allow him to process the events that lead to his kidnapping. At the time, Lucia, Sal and I got together and told Luke what was relevant about his parentage. He knew his grandfather was the mastermind behind his kidnapping and we wanted him to know exactly what lead to it. We wanted him to know who could he trust: Namely Sal, Lucia and me, period."

He took a deep breath and went on.

"Back in the summer of Lucia's eighteenth birthday, I went to Sicily in a final effort to convince Don Lanima to legalize his family business by investing their assets into industries, and other business opportunities. Both my father and I, and Rosario Maugeri, had done it, we hoped eventually to do away with all the family's illegal activities. My goal was to encourage _L'animale_ to make independent investments and suggest new business enterprises he could start for himself and the member of_ his family business._"

He paused significantly and then went on.

"That summer Lucia and I fell in love."

It was clear that the walk to memory lane was difficult for him. When he went on, his voice was thick and low, while the memories, booth glorious and painful replayed in his head.

"I had loved my late wife a great deal, yet I had never been _in love_. 

It was that summer, when Lucia and I fell in love, both of us for the first time; when we thought we had a glorious future ahead of us; that our lives changed forever…For the worse."

_"Dear God!"_ Clarice thought_, "He has been holding a candle to her for forty years!" _

Calvacanti reached up for the honeysuckle vines that climbed up the tree upon which he was leaning, plucked a flower, casually popped it in his mouth, and began to chew it. Clarice found the gesture both sensual and fascinating.

He went on

"I'm going to be very candid here, Lucia asked me to answer all your questions, but the fact is she and I saw each other only twice in the last 40 years and I'm not sure how she would feel about my revealing without her input, parts of our story that are so inherently _hers_."

"Well, we are about to find out," said the Doctor. "Here she comes, marching with the resolve of a Waikiki." He looked down for a bit, then at the other man, and muttered softly "good luck, buddy, it seems as if will need it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The character of Etna Visconti Calvacanti is fashioned after a member of my family, who at age 95 [going on 96 actually] lives by herself, by choice, teaches twice a week at the University Extension where she drives herself. Twice a year drives to the Berkshires by herself [ a few hundred miles] is socially more active than most folks and uses the Internet quite frequently.

In the next chapter we'll meet an unexpected character which will lead to another long lost one. With plenty of Lecter's past and future on it

Let me know if this feels right

Clariz


	30. Lost and Found

As we approach the Final Chapter [that is what it will be called], I want to thank those of you who followed this lengthy story to completion. 

This chapter is a little long, and I got tired of proofreading it, so if I missed some error, I promise I'll fix it later on.

I appreciate comments and suggestions, so if I _ever _embark in another project as ambitious as this one, I'll have a few more tools to dig out of the toolbox as I go along.

_The characters of Hannibal Lecter, Clarice, Barney and Mischa belong to Thomas Harris. I'll derive no financial profit from this story_.

**_Exchanges XXX_**

**_Lost and Found_**

The little boy stood by the pram of his newborn sister and observed his mother and her companion. The two women were walking towards him, talking, giggling, and laughing from the pure joy of each other's company. His mother looked tiny, slender, and fragile, whereas the other woman was tall, willowy thin, and appeared built of steel wires. He noticed the resemblance in spite of their different built.

When they reached him, his mother bent down to kiss him, then straightened up, and placed a hand on his head, "Hannibal, this is your aunt Etna."

The tall woman squatted to be at his level; when their eyes met, he noticed hers were the same color as his own. "Hello, Hannibal, I am very pleased to meet you," she kissed him on the cheek. 

"Is nice to meet you Aunt Etna; how did you become momma's _half_ sister?"

The sisters exchanged an amused look; the boy's mother made a gesture as if saying _"I told you…"_

"We are half sisters because we have the same father, but different mothers."

The boy was not about to be deterred

"How did that happen, grandfather had two wives?" 

The women chuckled

"Not at the same time, Hannibal. My mother died when I was little and a few years later, my father married your grandmother, she became my second mother; then a couple of years later they had a baby; that baby is your momma."

He nodded solemnly

"Were you very sad when your momma died?"

She nodded and he went on

"Your parents named you Etna for the Volcano" the little boy stated, tilting his head to one side.

The two women laughed, "For the Volcano indeed!"

"My grandmother said that Etna was going to visit, she told me you were named after a Volcano in Sicily, and showed me in the map."

"You know how to read already, Hannibal, you are not yet 4 years old, right?"

He nodded again, his composure remarkable for someone so young.

"I learned a little while ago, my grandmother helped me, learning is fun." He studied her carefully, his head tilted to one side again. "Come, let me show you our new baby." 

The women exchanged glances

He reached for her hand to lead her to the pram then lifted his eyes to her with a puzzled expression on his tiny, solemn face. "You hand looks just like mine," he extended his left hand to show her.  
She placed her hand next to his, and they silently compared them.

"Do you have any children?" 

"A boy, he is thirteen and acts like a grown man already."

He pointed to baby sleeping in the pram,

"Look, at her, she is beautiful, look at her perfect little hands. Her eyes are blue, like my father's." 

"You are a very observant little boy, Hannibal."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was brought back by the sound of Lucy's voice,

"I am so sorry that we ruined your wedding." 

Hannibal Lecter dismissed the thought with a gesture

"We could get married again in every city we visit, whereas Sal's loss is a tragedy, a terrible loss."

Lucy nodded, then turned to Calvacanti,

"What is this nonsense that Luke refuses to allow me to see Sal's body and says you agree?

You two actually believe that I'm going to brush off my husband of 40 years without so much as a good bye?"

"No Lucia, we never expected such a thing…not from you. But, I do side with Luke. Mostly because we both know this is what Sal would have wanted. Even after death he should be allowed to preserve his dignity, especially in front of you."

"Luke went as far as refusing to explain why I'm not allowed to see Sal's remains. What is wrong with you two?" she was raising her voice. "Well, I demand to see him."

They faced each other now as if ready for battle, each taking an opposite stand.

He put his head down and reached for her hand, she backed off, eyes flaring with anger. 

"The fact is, Lucia, there is not much for you to see, only a part of his head and one hand is all what's left for burial."

His words seemed to paralyze her; she just stood there, her mouth slightly open, eyes filled with tears.

Calvacanti reached for her and placed his arms around her. "He was a good man, Lucia, do you honestly believe he would like you to see him like this? Remember when you were little and he fell in the pigsty and refused to come out until he was certain you wouldn't be around to see him, all filthy and embarrassed?"

The memory made her chuckle, just as he knew it would. "Oh God, Marco," she sighed and straightened up, extricating herself from his arms. "I guess you are right." 

She turned to Hannibal and Clarice. "Let's go back to the house."

"Signora Etna is very anxious to talk to Hannibal, but I think we should eat something first." 

There was a silent nod of approval

"In the meantime, please keep me distracted." She addressed no one in particular.

"Did Marco explain things…how much did he tell you so far?"

"Not enough" Hannibal said, "he was just telling us that you two fell in love in the summer of your 18th birthday."

"We did; that was the best summer of my life; when I felt that, at last, my life had begun!" She chuckled bitterly.

"Marco had no intention to come back to the mainland without me; as for me, the very idea of spending time away from him was out of the question. He wanted to talk to my father and set a wedding date, but I was afraid that my father would ruin everything, or at best he would keep a tighter grip on me; and Marco and I wouldn't be able to meet as freely as we did. So I begged him to wait."

Marco stepped in.

"Three month into the relationship we found Lucia was pregnant. That did it! I wanted to ask her father for her hand right away and set a wedding date as soon as possible with the excuse that I was coming back to Ravello and wanted to take her with me.

Lucia's father was most gracious, which should have made me suspicious, because he was _never_ gracious. I remember he called Lucia's mother and made a big show, toasting to our happiness and the union of the two families. Thus, we were engaged."

"My father had other plans though, but he didn't want to blow his cover." Lucy felt the need to explain.

Calvacanti continued

"Three days later, while driving from a business meeting with 4 bodyguards, we were attacked by a gang of about 15 men. They killed my bodyguards and left me for death, I remember one of them saying _'don't touch the face, the boss want him to be easily identified!_'

I was in a coma for 4 moths.

I'd been dead if one of Rosario Maugeri closest friends wouldn't have been the first to come upon the scene; when be realized that I was alive; he managed to get me in his car and brought me to the Maugeri's. Later I was transported to a private clinic. All very hush-hush, because my father, who didn't know about Lucia's condition, thought it was best let the world think I was dead, until he could figure out who orchestrated the attack and gather evidence."

"I believed that Marco was dead too", Lucy said, "All long, I suspected that my father was responsible. I just _knew_ it.

When I found that my father had negotiated my wedding to Calvo Donato, the son of the most vicious man in Sardinia, I panic, I had never meet Calvo, but called him on the phone, introduced myself and told him the whole story. To my surprise, he wanted to help. He said he had a girlfriend in Sardinia, and didn't want our wedding any more than I did. He suspected that my father was not the kind of man who would let my pregnancy interfere with his plans; that he would manage to get me an abortion and go ahead as planned. 

I talked to my mother, who confirmed that the next day she was supposed to take me to a clinic for an examination, but she suspected it was for an illegal abortion. My mother is very religious; and dead set against abortion."

"So she called Sal" Marco teased 

"Yeap… I did, and Sal told me what everyone knew. That he had always loved me. That if I agreed to marry him, he'd make a good father for the baby. 

I explained that I was heartbroken, that I loved Marco, but Sal said the main thing was to save the baby, and get me away from my father's grip. He said he was patient, that maybe later I could to learn to love him. _'What better chance do we have, either of us_?, that's how he put it. Two hours later he showed up with his father to arrange the marriage. Sal actually claimed that the baby was his and my father knew better than to antagonize Rosario Maugeri."

"WOW" said Clarice, "and I thought Hannibal and I were cross star lovers!"

"You were!" said Calvacanti "For what I heard you were, it just so happens that Lucy and I stayed crossed longer than most"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lunch was quiet, not entirely somber, but shadowed by Sal's absence. During the meal they arranged that Hannibal and Clarice would pay a visit to the elderly Mrs. Calvacanti while her secretary escorted Barney on a visit to one of the local attractions, Villa Rufolo, an exquisite 13th Century villa right in Ravello, that had inspired both Bocaccio and Wagner. 

Hannibal Lecter mentioned he wanted to visit the Villa too, and Barney said he'll be happy to visit it again later with the Doctor and Clarice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Signora Etna Calvacanti's quarters occupied the lower quarters of one of the wings of the huge mansion.

Upon arrival, Marco Calvacanti escorted them to his mother's _studio_, the light in the room was dim, a large wall was covered with bookcases and the length of another had a built in shelve with three computes, a pile of file folders and a CD rack.

Etna Calvacanti was working on one computer; when they entered the room, she swiveled her chair to face them. 

She looked exactly as Hannibal had expected, thin and wiry, her fine features still handsome and barely ravaged by time; her silver white hair contrasted with he olive skin and added to the youthful look. At 95, she was still a beautiful woman, and didn't look her age.

Her son approached her and kissed her gently on the cheek, 

"Marco, if you don't mind, I'll like to be alone with the Lecters" her voice was husky.

Once he left, she gestured for them to approach her, while at the same time she reached out for the Doctor with her left hand. Her middle finger was perfectly replicated in the rarest form of polydactyly.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter reached with his own left hand, took hers, and looked into her maroon eyes. His voice was choked,

"Aunt Etna," 

"Hannibal," her eyes were welled with tears. She pulled him to her and kissed him on the cheek, then looked at Clarice. "You are the beautiful Clarice Starling. Is a pleasure to meet you" Clarice leaned over and the woman kissed her cheek, then stood up to led her guests to a sofa. She sat across from them; then turned to Hannibal,

"The last time I saw you, your name was Count Hannibal Ginvera. Why Lecter?

"My adoptive parents name. It would have been too complicated to change it back, especially because Lithuania was under the communist regime when I came to American, to get copies of my original birth certificate was close to impossible."

"No wonder it took me so long to find you, by the time I did, you were, hmm,…detained." she chuckled softly. "After you set yourself free, I tried and tried but there were no leads."

"That was the general idea," Hannibal teased.

"I had hoped to reunite you and your sister. For years that was my _only_ goal."

"Mischa died in Lithuania, Aunt Etna; shortly after our parents."

She shook her head, 

"No, Hannibal, Mischa survived. 

Her adoptive parents brought her to America when she was a still a toddler; they renamed her Phyllis. I located her abour 20 years ago; unfortunately, by the time I located you, she was already deadly ill. I suppose even if she had been healthy the situation would have been very difficult at best. Her husband and you were on opposite sides of the fence. The conflict of interests would have torn her apart."

Hannibal was very pale and had adopted his legendary stillness; he pursed his lips and turned his head to one side; then seemed to turn to stone. His eyes gave nothing.

The events that developed since they entered the room had thrown Clarice entirely off base. The later development sobered her up.

_"Phyllis," _she whispered and shook her head as if trying to dispel the growing certainty that she _knew_ the punch line.

"What did her husband do, what is his name?" she made a visible effort to stay calm, to keep her voice under control. "How did you know they were on opposite sides of the fence?"

"His name was Jack Crawford." The old lady said simply.

The _stone faced_ man barely opened his lips to murmur,

"Bella Crawford…?...Mischa was Bella Crawford?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well folks, we are getting closer and closer to the end. The next chapter will be the last.

I'd really appreciate it if you let me know how you liked his chapter and the way the issues are getting resolved as we approach the end of the story. BTW I got the name Ginvera from a Lithuanian royal linage site. 

Please comment.

Clariz


	31. The Final Chapter

_The main characters belong to Thomas Harris, I own very little._

Well, we've come to the end of the saga. Once again, thank you for taking the time to read it; I sure had a great time writing it.

When I started, all I wanted was to fill the gap between the end of the movie and the end of the book. I guess I took the scenic route.

**_Exchanges_**

**_The Final Chapter_**

In the silence that followed the revelation of Mischa's true identity, Clarice felt nauseous and clammy, she looked at Hannibal and was not surprised to see him totally composed; behind his cordial façade, his expression was inscrutable; his eyes veiled, cold and remote. A shudder ran through her.

She wanted to get out of the room, to a place where they could be alone, undisturbed and free from outside complications. She's much rather fight criminals that shadows from his past

"Are you all right, dear? You look pale as a ghost!" Their hostess leaned towards Clarice with visible concern.

Hannibal Lecter reached for her hand, and felt her brow.

"Maybe we should get some rest; this has been quite a remarkable day. Will we have dinner together, Aunt Etna?"

"Yes, and then, if you agree, we can reveal the nature of our family ties to Lucy and Luke.

"Fine with me, but I'd rather we let Mischa's memory be left to rest. We have the more pressing issue of mourning Sal's death."

After a few more formalities, they were in their way back to their rooms.

Hannibal Lecter closed the door to their suite, turned Clarice around, and pinned her against the door. He devoured her with his eyes, while his month, hot and demanding sought hers with greed. The intensity of his passion triggered hers, and she lingered on their kiss before moving her own mouth towards his neck and back over his face. Moaning softly and panting with unabashed lust for him.

He began to rip off her clothes with harried movements, his mouth still exploring her, while he abandoned any semblance of his characteristic self control. He maneuvered both of them away from the door and into the adjacent room until they stood in front of the bed, pawing at each other with unconstrained lust. He lowered Clarice onto the bed and himself on top of her, hot and wild. They tore each other's clothes with uncharacteristic urgency and he lowered his trousers half way down; just enough to manage to penetrated her. She tilted her head backwards panting from the sheer pleasure of feeling him inside her; aroused further by the look on his face, mad with passion. With her eyes semi closed Clarice gasped for air calling his name. She raised her hips to meet his thrust and threw her arms around his waist while she dug her nails on his back in a clumsy, desperate attempt to draw him deeper inside her; both of them fully unrestrained and almost feral while they gave in to the intensity of their need for each other.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind Clarice noticed that for the first time in their lovemaking he entirely let go of his self-control and she found it erotic beyond description.

At one point he shifted them both so they sat facing each other and he could hold her while he fucked her and run his mouth over her as if he wanted to possess every inch of her at once; while Clarice threw her head back moaning "please, Hannibal, please..."

After they both climaxed he continued to hold her tight against his body, holding her thus until their panting subsided. Then he rolled her over until she was on top of him, and continued to hold her against his chest with both arms wrapped around her as if he feared she'd vanish.

They rested like that in silence, until they were able to breathe normally again.

Clarice broke the silence whispering against his neck.

"I love you, Hannibal."

He was quiet for a long while. She knew that eventually he would talk, and waited.

He shifted again, so that they lay beside one another; and ran a hand up and down her body, pausing at the hips and them up again coming to rest on one of her breasts. He propped himself on one elbow,

"Your body is changing, Clarice, is there something you want to tell me?" His smile was mischievous; the love and tenderness in his eyes quite in contrast with the wild lust that veiled them when entered the room.

"Quid pro quo, doctor," she teased, "You go first. So tell me, how do you feel about your aunt's revelations?

The doctor looked at her with undisguised admiration. This woman, who never ceased to surprise him with her courage; who dazzled him with her insight, and her ability to see beyond his disguises and he marveled, again, at fact that he had she won her; that she _wanted_ to share her life with him.

After a few moments he began to talk,

"The incomprehensible horror of the death of my sister, as I envisaged it when I was five years old, somehow disconnected me with the rest of humanity. From then on I saw the world in two factions, _them_, and _me_, and believe me I intended to be as merciless to _them_ as they had been to us. From then on I went thought the motions as an observer rather than a full participant. When I actually participated …well, you know the results.

When I met you, somehow I perceived a connection there, as I'm sure you did. As we connected something inside me changed; imperceptible at first but as time went by, while I was haunted by the memories of you, the balance shifted.

Make no mistake, Clarice, the beast is still in me, I _am_ the beast." He chucked, "they say love tames it; and I am living proof. Love nullified it, and the man it concealed stepped forward, transformed by the most powerful of human connections."

He was silent for a few second and she waited, certain that there was more.

"I'm relieved to find that my sister survived, lived a happy life, and was cared for by a man that was loving and devoted. But, at this point it hardly makes a difference, dead is dead." He shrugged, "You are all that matters to me, Clarice. The rest is just noise, echoes from another time, long gone and totally outside the world we are creating, you and me."

She shifted her head imperceptibly to kiss his shoulder.

"You and me _and_ the baby" she whispered, so softly she was not even sure she had voiced it.

Hannibal Lecter took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. She saw his eyes fill with light while he watched her in awe and a peaceful smile spread on his face.

Very slowly, she reached out and touched his face.

Never breaking eye contact, he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I was saving it for later, but this is the right time." She was still whispering.

He closed his eyes, pulled her to him, and accommodated her head on his chest. His arms around her, he lowered his head so his lips barely touched he forehead.

"You just said my memory hounded you, Hannibal. Did you per chance mentally replay our conversations at the dungeon over and over and over again?"

"Aha, constantly" his mind was somewhere else. Clarice smiled to herself… "_A penny for your thoughts.,"_

"I'll have to plan the next steps more thoroughly than ever, Clarice. We want to spend the pregnancy in peaceful, beautiful surroundings; far and away from all traces of the past."

Words failed her, instead she felt a tremendous need to hug him, and literally wrapped herself around him. He freed one of his hands to pull the bed cover over them. They snuggled up and fell asleep.

That night while having cocktails before dinner, Aunt Etna asked her son, Lucy and Luke to follow her into the library and there she recounted how it was not until that very morning that Luke, pressed to secure sanctuary for Hannibal and Clarice, finally revealed to both she and Marco the true identity of his parent's house guests.

She went on to explain that Sal had kept his meetings with the doctor absolutely secret and while she had revealed to Marco the identity of his long lost cousin, neither had any idea that the Maugeris had kept in touch with him after his escape.

"Now," she said with evident relief, " after more than half a century, we are finally reunited, and I can relax."

There is one thing, however that I would like to see before I die".

Everyone in the room knew she was referring to a resolution of the relationship between Lucy and Marco.

At first nobody made a sound and it seemed as if the comment would just blow over, then Lucy gasped and left the library in tears.

Both Luke and Marco got up to follow her, but Calvacanti signaled his son, and Luke sat back, while his father went after Lucy.

The two joined the rest of the family about 20 minutes later; by their body language it was clear that they were at ease with one another.

During the weeks that followed the burial of the scarce remains of Sal Maugeri; both Hannibal and Clarice made it a point of to spend quality time with both Barney and Signora Calvacanti. They also took long walks by themselves and talked about art and discussed poetry. They practiced Clarice's rusty French and Hannibal began to teach her Spanish.

At some point, Aunt Etna explained to Hannibal that his mother's inheritance never left Italy and had been earning dividends and collecting interest for the past 60 years. She informed that an extraordinarily large fortune was available for him to claim.

The Doctor said that he already had plenty of funds, but would think of a way to put his mother's fortune to good use and in just a few days will let his aunt and cousin know how to proceed.

Barney had worried about his job, but the doctor and Calvacanti both convinced him to accept the doctor's offer. Barney applied to several medical schools and waited

After two and a half month Calvacanti announced that it was certain that the elements that threatened their safety had been successfully eliminated.

During the preceding weeks, both Lucy Maugeri and Mario Calvacanti seemed to become "reacquainted" and it was not unusual to see them strolling together on the vast promenade overlooking the ocean, talking and sometimes laughing. Once, from a distance, Hannibal and Clarice saw them actually holding hand, and they both chuckled in a conspiratory manner.

Barney was accepted to two medical schools and made his choice after careful deliberation with the Doctor.

Before Barney's departure, he and the doctor had a private talk.

"Clarice and I are expecting a child, Barney…"

"Great news, Doctor, Congratulations. I can't wait to see the baby." Barney interrupted, genuinely happy.

"You understand my first priority is the safety of _my_ family. During this two month, I developed a plan that seems fair and will give us a chance to create a peaceful, secure setting to raise our children, in some faraway place. In other words, we want to disappear.

Before we do, I want us to make a pact, Barney. I would like for us to meet in Paris, every three years, other than that, if out path should cross elsewhere, we would both act as if we never seen each other before.

We can plan the meetings starting with an ad in the paper as we did in the past and take it from there.

I've transferred to you the title of a tiny apartment that I own in Paris, on the Left Bank, where I lived as a young medical student and purchased years later on a whim. Clarice and I have a larger one, that I intent to keep. I had planned for the apartment to be my gift to you for standing as my best man, so you can't turn it down."

"As usual, Doctor, I feel a little uncomfortable by the offer, but I accept. I don't have to tell you how much I enjoy your company; and I do hope we get to meet in Paris as planned.

Until then, if you think it's safe, I would like it if you sent me a picture of the baby, sometime."

A week before their departure Lucy and Marco announced that they would get married in a private ceremony in the Chapel at the Villa.

Lucy asked if Hannibal and Clarice would like take the opportunity to exchange vows again, being that their wedding ceremony had been blotched.

To Hannibal's surprise, Clarice responded was immediate and quite decisive "Thanks, Lucy, but that wont be necessary, we already exchanged vows once are as married as married could be."

The day after the ceremony, Hannibal and Clarice left for their undisclosed destination.

The following Christmas, Barney found an anonymous Christmas card in his mail box at the school, the postage was from Las Vegas but he was certain that was the site of the delivery service. The envelope contained just the picture of two tiny babies, a boy, and girl, obviously fraternal twins. The boy had no hair and the fair freckled skin characteristic of redheads, the little girl had abundant black hair and dark piercing eyes. The message was short

"_Your buddy can't wait for you to meet the babies._

_We are very happy_

_Merry Christmas"_

**Epilogue**

Hannibal Lecter rested his opera glasses on the ledge of their box beside the stage. He then leaned over and whispered.

"I just saw Barney sitting in the rafters,"

"Ah…Barney…where?" Clarice sounded disconcerted

He said a few words, pointed with his chin, and handed her his own opera glasses.  
"Barney," she confirmed softly, handed back the glasses and held his hand. "I don't think there is reason to worry."

"No," Lecter said softly, "but he might be concerned." He chuckled

"I'm sure he is," Clarice laughed quietly. "Once he thinks it over he'll realize is all reight, as long as _everyone_ sticks to the deal." She paused and added wisely, "I can imagine how much you hate to lose _any_ opportunity to show off the children. But a deal is a deal. Let it be."

He nodded, squeezed her hand, and brought it to his lips.

Hannibal Lecter was no longer surprised by the way his wife anticipated some of his thoughts.

"Besides," she chucked "if you seek him out now, he'd probably have a heart attack."

They both laughed. Their happiness evident in their every move.

FIN


End file.
